Guildsmaster
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Two months after the war between the thieves and assassins, Gambit finds himself as the new leader of both, but when a lackey refuses to give him payment and offers him a southern belle and a jade necklace instead will his life take a turn for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_**Guilt **_

Gambit sat at the head of the table in his renovated Antebellum home. It was his job to police both the assassins and thieves across the US for he was the Guildsmaster. But he had never wanted this. He would have gladly married Belladonna if he could have prevented what happened. If he could have stopped the guilt, the loss, the pain that it caused his family.

As he was passed a few files from the heads of the regions he once again thought of his decision and how wrong it had been.

_**New Orleans 2009 **_

Gambit was waiting in the spare book room of the St. Joseph church with his wedding mere moments away. He did love Bella and was lucky enough to be engaged to a woman he cared about, but it was what came with the package that he did not like. If he married Bella both families would be under his control. He would never get out of this. He wanted to be free.

Tired of the lying, the killing, and the deceiving he placed his ring on the wooden table and left. He hoped that someday Bella would understand his decision. That someday his family would understand too.

But Gambit did not foresee what was to happen next. Bella was pissed beyond belief that Gambit would just leave her. She wanted revenge. Why would he leave her? She was perfect for him. He told her he loved her.

Bella's dad couldn't take his daughter's disappointment and waged war against the thieves. Not just the LeBeau family itself, but anyone with connections to them. Out of work, retired thieves to thieves in training were subject to his anger.

He called other assassin families from the Kielarowski family (more like mob) in the Midwest to the Diablo's in the southwest. Together they raged war from every corner of America, Hawaii included, against all the thieves' families first starting in New Orleans.

The thieves were not at all prepared or organized for the initial attack. JeanLuc awoke one night to the sounds of yelling outside his home. He looked out his window to see Bella's father leading the Bourdeaux's and others to their home. He knew that they were outnumbered and awoke his sons.

He told them to save their selves. There was no way to survive this. But his sons refused to leave him. JeanLuc , as leader, could not leave. He would stay and die. Of course his sons refused to abandon them so they loaded their guns, broke the windows, and took aim.

JeanLuc was shooting through the living room window, Bobby through the top bedroom window, and Jimmy through the kitchen window. All windows faced the front of their estate. The LeBeau's continued to pick the invaders off one by one, but that was not enough.

A shot sounded. Jeanluc watched as his youngest, Jimmy, was shot straight through the forehead. He dropped his own gun and ran to him. He shook the boy wishing for the impossible. His son was dead. He was gone.

He took his gun and ran up to Bobby. He'd be damned if he had to lose another son. He aimed his gun at his last son and forced him to run out of the back. As he watched Bobby run away he noticed the invaders had stopped.

He heard Bella's dad curse at him about breaking Bella's heart. So this was all Remy's fault. Of course it was. JeanLuc looked through a window and saw Bella's father take a torch to their home. He was going to burn them alive!

He pulled Jimmy with him to the basement. He knew his son was dead. Jimmy already got shot through the head; did he disserve to be burned as well?

He covered Jimmy's body with a few burlap sacks along with himself. All he could hope was that Bobby was ok and although he knew this to be Remy's fault he had lost one child and did not want to lose anymore. Especially when he could do nothing about it but lay here and either die from smoke inhalation or fourth degree burns, that is if his house didn't crush him first.

Bobby had found his no good brother in a dinner in Memphis. He told Gambit what had happened. And of course Remy wanted revenge as well. He tried to tell his brother that he did not see this happening. That he did not mean for things to go this far. Bobby countered him with the truth. Asking Remy how being sorry would give him back Jimmy and JeanLuc, they were the only blood relatives he had. Sorry didn't fix things Gambit knew.

He also knew revenge didn't make the pain go away. It only gave you something to focus your anger on and he gladly took the chance. It was ironic that he had left home to leave his sins behind but here he was planning to slaughter them like they did his family.

He organized the thieves together when the Maurice assassin family from the Midwest showed up. The lady, Michelle, had told Gambit that she believed in a balance between the families and would help in any way that she could.

The thieves plus the Maurice family lead by Gambit stormed the assassin strong hold. He would not be satisfied till they died or at the very least suffered for what they had done. Just as the enemy did he left blood and fear in his wake. However in his killing he set out a few rules.

One no woman and children would be casualties of their war.

Two prisoners can be taken

Three the leader (Bella's father) was only for him or bobby to kill

Four other than those who are not to be killed, kill on sight

With that he killed virtually anyone who once lived there in the Bourdeaux house. The only ones who escaped were Julienne and Belladonna and he was ok with that. When all was said and done he had their resources such as money, food, weapons, and medicine taken out of their home then had it burned to the ground as they had his.

After that he went to what was left of his home. After a few hours of excavating they found Jimmy's body and surprisingly JeanLuc was alive, but it would take a long while for him to heal. A very long while.

There was a funeral for Jimmy and those who died on their side. Then all was quiet for two months. In those months Gambit and his brother shared an apartment. Both eager for a break from their lives. Then out of nowhere they had received an invitation to return back to their home in New Orleans.

When they returned their home was grand. The assassins left alive wanted to serve him. They needed guidance, they needed a leader, and the thieves wanted one too. They begged him to stay. As time passed his control spread from the south to the east and soon the entire west was under his watch. Eventually, he proceeded over all fifty states.

Naturally he couldn't be at every place at one time. So how it worked was the states were divided up into five territories: the West, Midwest, Southwest, Southeast, and Northeast. Each territory would have one leader. If they were male they were called king and if female, queen. These 'kings and queens' would report directly to Gambit aka the Guildsmaster.

However, each territory is too big for just one person to govern so each state would have a Sherriff who would report to his king or queen. Each state would of course hold both thieves and assassins. All of these parties would have to give their respective Sherriff a cut of their money, then the king/queen would take a cut of the Sherriff's money and Gambit would take a cut of the king or queen's money. (It's like if you've watched True Blood that's how the order kinda works)

Present

As he thought about that time for what seemed the ninth billionth time he looked over the files. Everything as per usual was in order.

"Guildsmaster," Hose Tatera , the 'king' and presider of the southwest spoke up, "The San Jacinto museum is getting a new and rare blue jade Maya piece."

"Piece? Why tell me?" Gambit asked.

"You see sir I need a little … time to pay you."

"Again Tatera? Ya tryin my patience," Gambit started, "No one else had had trouble."

"You see I wanted to get you the jade piece as collateral. All I need is one month and I'll have all my money. Texas has been lacking of payment."

"An whose fault is tat. I want tat necklace by te end of te week. If I don't get it I'm gonna kill ya … personally."

The room grew silent as he nodded. Michelle the Midwest 'queen' looked as if she wanted to say something but passed. Gambit hated killing people. He really did, but he had long since decided that he was a person who was meant to do bad and there was nothing or no one who could change that.

**. ** …**.xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thanks. **

**I know the story's a little dark so far, but bear with me. It'll get better:]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Payment **_

.

Her room mirrored the rest of his home. Lamps were broken, clothes scattered, curtains ripped, slight blood spatter, but none of this mattered to Logan. She was gone, they had taken her.

.

**48 hrs. Ago **

"Billy Joe where the hell is my money!" Tatera spat at his Texan Sheriff.

"I'd have your money if I didn't have to keep buying weapons!"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Who your people fighting, the army?"

"When they say everything's bigger in Texas they didn't mean our wallets."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "So what's going on? If the Guildsmaster is going to kill me, I'm killing you first!"

"Hold your horses Tatera, no need to go around here killing anyone." He said backing up slightly.

"So why you short on my money and did you at least get the necklace I told you too?"

"Well you see …"

"Spit it out Billy."

"That's the problem. There's this new guard down there. He aint natural. The men who survive say that bullets can pierce his flesh, but can't kill him. The pain fills him with a rage … he jumps out of the darkness and slashes people to death with his big claws."

"You expect me to believe a clawed man is the devil?"

"No, but he is destroying my supplies and men. People, skilled people, just don't grow on trees Sheriff."

"So this is where your money been going, dealing with this, this clawed creature?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you ever tried sending in two teams? One as a distraction and the other to get my damn necklace?"

"No sir."

"Why the hell did I make you Sheriff again!" Tatera shouted throwing his hands into the air, "Do you have any information on the clawed man?"

"Yes sir."

.

**24hrs. ago **

"I need a lone Michelle." Tatera asked the Midwestern Queen.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha." Was her response for a solid ten minutes.

"Well?"

"No, I don't think so. But wait, I have an idea. Kings get 30% right and 10% of that goes to the Guildsmaster. So how about you give him the rest of your cut hmm? Bye."

"I hate that woman."

.

**8hrs. ago **

.

**I'll play on your fears, I'll leave you in tears  
You'll never be the same, my friend  
You're walking a line, it's only a matter of time**

_**-Sheriff **_

_**. **_

That was the note Logan found on his locker when he arrived at work. He could only assume it came from the thieves who recently seemed to be obsessed with trying to steal the ceremonial Mayan blue jade piece since it was one of a kind, but why was the note signed Sherriff?

Having the feeling that once again he'd have a busy night he took his black coffee over to said exhibit and waited for something, anything, to happen.

For a solid four hours nothing happened. Not that that was a bad thing, he did get the job as a night secretary at the San Jacinto museum to better care for his daughter. Never had he imagined he'd actually have to bring out his claws on somebody. But, hey, things happen.

Starting to nod off he heard the silent alarm go off in the west wing that held paintings from Georgia O'Keefe to Hugh Campbell. He ran after the intruders.

Once there he found four men. Two of which were removing the nice sized painting of a black iris from the wall. The other two were obviously on look out. One had out a small automatic pistol while the other had a knife ready and grenades strapped to his diagonal Velcro belt.

Logan jumped out and they panicked. The two with the painting fled. The one with the gun followed them running backwards while the grenade strapped one bit off the latch and flung one. Logan had expected an explosion.

Instead there was a really loud sound accompanied by an indecently bright white light. Logan fell to his knees. His eyes burned while his ears rung perpetually.

After a few minutes he was free of pain and chased after them angrily. He found them exiting through the rear. The thug with the gun saw him and shot careful to not hit any artwork in the process. Sure it stung but he was Logan for a reason. He ran up on the man, stabbed him through the shoulder, and cut his gun.

The man with the grenades took two out, aiming at Logan, as the guys with the painting escape. This time Logan ran as far back as he could from it. This round lasted shorter than the last before he was in his truck chasing after the bad guys.

The man with the grenades pulled out another automatic pistol and shot at the truck breaking its windshield. Upset Logan got along side of them to jump from his truck to their van. With minimal effort he got them to stop and unarmed them. Pulling out his handcuffs he flung them in the back with the painting before driving.

When he came back he saw the cops outside the museum.

"I got the painting back."Logan told the 67yr. old sheriff James Swiggle.

"Painting? There was a painting missing too?" the old man asked scratching his head.

"What do you mean by two?" Logan asked.

"The Jade piece went missing. It's a shame too; it is one of a kind."

"Dammit!"

After that Logan spent a few hours searching for the necklace, but came up with nothing. Tired he decided it was high time he went home.

As he pulled into his dirt driveway he noticed tire tracks he didn't recognize. His heart rate sped as he picked up the smell of man and blood. All he could hope was that they were common house thieves. That they left his girl alone.

Running into his recently damaged house he ran upstairs as fast as he could …

**.**

**Present **

**. **

Gambit had recently come back from a two day mission exhausted. He was walking towards his bedroom when Tatera had showed up.

"Watt e hell ya want?" Gambit asked. His patience was far below zero at this moment.

"I am sorry to bother you Guildsmaster, but I have brought you what you asked," he waited for Gambit to respond but when he didn't he continued, "I have brought you the one of a kind pre-Columbian blue jade ceremonial necklace, your payment, and I have left you an added treat on your bed."

Gambit took the two cases from Tatera before and going into his bedroom. He half expected to see a fruit basket past the gossamer curtains that framed his bed, but instead what he saw intrigued him.

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thanks **

**Poor Logan, I wonder what'll happen next hmmm …. **

**Oh and threatening note is quote from Red Delicious ; no plagiarism : ] **

_**. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hostage **_

_**. **_

Rogue felt herself stir under sheets that didn't belong to her. Last night she had stayed up as long as she could to wait for her father before heading to bed when she heard the front door open. At first she assumed it was Logan until she heard multiple voices accompanied by the sounds of objects crashing on the floor.

Afraid she locked her door. Logan was the one with the powers and all the house weapons were in the study on the bottom floor. She figured that they were looking for something. Not being sure if she was the something they were looking for she placed her pillow under her cover and hid on the side of her bed closest from the door arming herself with a lamp.

After a few moments she heard the steps creak followed by feet collecting on the opposite side of the door. They were arguing a lot but all she could pick up was 'Sheriff', 'Tatera', and 'teaching Logan a lesson.'

Quickly they kicked the door in. From her spot under the bed she saw five people. Each of them had on black boots, but the last had on what looked like an odd olive colored alligator shoe with a buckle in the shape of a sky blue poppy.

"Get the girl." The first man said.

"Sheriff, we got everything we need down here." Called a man from bellow.

Then she heard a phone ring and some one answered, "Sheriff everything at the museum has been taken care of."

"Good." The alligator shoed one, which she assumed was the Sheriff said before hung up the phone. Rogue quickly pulled the cord in from the lamp as one of the black booted men ripped the cover from the bed.

"She's not here sir. Maybe she took the window?"

"Yeah right, she's a kid. Look under the bed."

He bent down and pulled Rogue from underneath before being painfully whacked in the head by the still warm lamp. He fell as Rogue landed on her bed with a thud. The next thing she knew she was grabbed again.

She took her nails painfully across his face, before reaching for the lamp on the opposite side of the bed and whacking the next man before the Sheriff backhanded her onto the bed. Holding her sore cheek she glared at her assailants.

The Sheriff looked Rogue over.

"It is a shame such a beautiful woman has to go to the Guildsmaster." The Sheriff reached for her as she pulled back, "Maybe I should just give her a taste."

"Billy Joe, what the hall is wrong with you!" a woman came in.

"SophieAnn what are you doing here."

"Tatera sent me to make sure my knot headed brother doesn't make any mistakes." She said stomping on his shoe knocking off a blue poppy.

"Oww Dammit fine. Chase grab the girl!"

"Knoch her out first Chase." SophieAnn corrected.

The last thing she knew Chase elbowed her hard against the head. But as she opened her eyes she saw no Chase, no Sherriff, no Sophie Ann. What she did see was white curtains surrounding every side of the bed and her hands were tied to the wooden post.

"So yer awake." She heard a voice.

"Who's there?" Rogue asked panicked.

.

When Gambit first saw her he was sure he had never seen someone so beautiful. Even his whores and fiancé weren't that good looking. When he asked Tatera about her he refused to say where he got her, but said that she was seventeen years old and is the daughter of a problem of his.

Gambit was by no means a rapist, but where he was from it wasn't entirely unusual for men to sleep with underage girls, although she had a very developed body for her age. Since the moment he saw her he wanted to be in between her legs. He couldn't even sleep since. So he waited for her to wake.

He figured, like most girls who saw him she'd fall head over heels for him. Of course at first she'd be mad, but by the end of the day she'd be begging for him. He wondered if she were a virgin. Smiling to himself he pulled back the curtains to look at her tied to his bed with a death stare on her face.

"Mornin."

"Who are ya an where am i!" she demanded.

"Yer in my house now petite."

"Why ya bring me here! I aint done notin to ya!"

"I didn't bring you here. A … client of mine did."

"You told him to didn't ya!"

"No, he brought ya here as a gift fer me." With that said he saw the girl cringe.

"Yer gonna rape me!"

"No I aint gonna rape ya."

"Well don't tell me I'm here as a decoration fer ya big bed!"

"I did thank it was missin someone." He smiled at her before crawling towards her.

"Go away!" Rogue kicked him.

"Fine. I'll go. Unless ya want ya arms loose?"

Rogue let him untie her. Gambit figured that, being a girl, she was going to run. He was just waiting for her to try.

She grabbed her sore wrist and rubbed the knot on her head.

"Do ya need a bag of ice?"

"Tat would help." Rogue told him and watched him disappear through the door. As soon as she was sure he was gone she ran for the window. She was a whole three stories off the ground, but the adjacent room had a balcony. If she got to it she could climb off that to the metal grates filled with vines that were attached to the wall, climb down, and make a break for it!

But she wasn't stupid, she left the window open then went downstairs and opened the front door, circled the house, got chased, and snuck back through the kitchen window. As she heard voices coming she hid in a closet waiting for them to pass kind of wondering why that red and black eyed smooth talker wasn't n the kitchen. Then she snuck up the servant quarter stairs, went through the next room that was empty and swung off.

Within the hour she was in the city. She didn't know where she was till she incidentally ended up on Bourbon Street. Damn. So she went into a place that looked fairly crowded. Going inside she saw nude ladies dancing on the purple table. Rogue wanted to close her eyes. She had never been in such a vulgar place.

As she squeezed through the crowd she got a lot of lust filled looks when a man in a black suit asked her if she were auditioning here because if she were she was hired. Rogue told him that she'd have to call her manager so he led her to his office and closed the door behind him.

Rogue quickly dialed Logan's number praying with all she had that he had his cell phone on her. She looked back at the door before pulling herself and the phone under the table.

After six rings he finally answered, "Look whoever this is I don't want a new bible."

"Logan it's me!"

"Rogue are you ok!"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm fine. I thought that you'd be here by now since I left ya clues."

"I'm coming for you kid. Where are you?"

"I'm in," she started when she heard _beep beep beep_ , "Logan! Logan! Did ya hang up?"

She turned around to reach for the bottom of the phone to redial his number when she saw him on the desk holding the phone cord.

"Couldn't have ya leavin jus yet." Gambit told her before pulling her to him and kissing her. She tried to pull him away. Her first kiss should not have been like this! She hit him with the phone in hand before he grabbed her and hit her in the back of the neck. She fell unconscious to the ground before he holstered her over his shoulder and took her home.

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review and poor Rogue! And no she doesn't have her powers … yet :] **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Patience **_

_**p.1**_

Getting Rogue back was quite simple. But her running away only made him want her even more. He had tried persistently to get her to fall for him in his private time away from work, but she refused his advances quicker than a jackrabbit on a freight train.

He decided he'd save his secret weapon for later. Right now he was talking to Michelle Maurice the Midwestern queen over the phone.

"Wat is it now Michelle?"

"You have been so busy chasing tarts around your property that you have not noticed that I've called thrice every day since last Wednesday!" she accused.

"Wat-do-ya-want?"

Rogue watched Gambit talk on the phone. She had to get away and the jerk wouldn't let her go! Also he never left a phone or any other electronical device handy for her to escape. Her hands were tired from climbing down the hanging vines, her feet hurt from running, her lips were swollen from him kissing her every time he got her, and if she was thrown over his shoulder one more time she was going to loose it.

"I'll be up there by tomorra morning." He said putting the phone down after pulling the phone cord lose tucking it safly in his pocket.

"So are ya gonna behave while I'm away?" he asked looking at Rogue who made it her business to ignore his existence.

"Are ya gonna let me go?" she asked already knowing the answer. He simply reclined in his chair.

"Ya could make tis easier on yerself."

"By knockin ya unconscience before I run away!"

"No, if ya give me sometin I want I'll give ya sometin ya want."

"Wat I want?"

"Meanin ya freedom."

"So wat do ya want then devil eyes?"

"I want ta sleep wit ya."

"Ya sleep next ta me all te time!"

"No, not tat, I mean _sleep_ wit ya," he took in her blank expression, "I wanta fuck ya. Do ya understand tat?"

By the way her face was paling he was sure she understood his meaning.

"Why would ya want tat?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Wat else could I possibly want from ya?"

"Friendship!" she suggested hopefully.

"I have plenty of friends already … anything else?"

"My company? A maid? I can cook too …"

"Umm no thanks."

"So let me get tis straight. Ya get ta take my virginity an all I get is ta walk out ya front door? Tat don't seem fair ta me."

"Freedom is worth any price; you'll find tat out someday."

"An tat day want be taday."

"Sure bout tat. My offer stands ya know."

"I'll never take it ya know."

"Oh I thank ya will."

"An I know I want."

"How can ya be so sure?"

"Ya cant be te only one who's attracted ta me; I'll jus flirt wit someone else an get ta let me out."

"Tat wont work."

"Why not?"

"Te people here no better than ta defy me?"

"Why? Ya don seem so special ta me sides ya mystical blow up cards."

"Those 'blow up cards' can do more than ya think."

"So yer te kind of man tat when he doesn't get his way he kills people?"

"I do wat I hav ta. Do ya thank I wanted all tis?"

"Ya sure enjoy te spoils of wat ya don wanta do."

Gambit glared at her slightly before calling for his butler. The man was sent to collect Gambit's brother, Bobby. Bobby looked almost like his brother except Bobby's hair was longer both on his head and his face. He also wore a permanent scowl on his face and looked at Gambit like he just killed someone he loved.

"Yes master." Bobby said far to sarcastically.

"Don give me tat look, I jus want ya ta watch her fer a while." He pointed to Rogue on his bed. She had never seen Bobby before and from the look on his face the feeling was mutual.

"Her?" Bobby asked looking her over with more than slight lusty eyes.

"Jus watch her, wit ya eyes only Bobby."

"Ya always keep te good ones to yerself."

"W-A-T-C-H her only or I'll give 'er ta someone else."

"Don't worry I can watch te girl fer ya."

"I might be gone a few days, three at most, so make sure she don't go nowhere since she seems ta like ta run away a lot."

"Ok ok." Bobby said looking her over again.

"Ya start in te morning Bobby." Gambit near growled at him so that he'd stop staring at the girl.

Morning

"Behave ya self while I'm gone."

"Why ya talkin ta me like ya thank I'm gonna listen?"

"Girl, I'm serious, I don't wanta have ta find ya when I get back. I'm cranky when I'm tired."

"An when ya don't get laid."

"Thanks fer remindin me."

"Yer welcome."

"Oh an don't talk ta Bobby bout his family."

"Why not."

"Jus … jus don't ok. He lost someone dear ta him an ta me."

"Fine."

"Good girl, now stay right here while I'm gone." He scolded her as she looked away indifferently. Sighing cause he knew he'd have to find her once he got back he buttoned up his trench coat, lit a cigarette, and took off.

Seconds later Bobby came in dressed better than the last time he saw her. Rolling her eyes as she stretched out on the bed she figured that he might just be helpful to her plans for escaping this place permanently.

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review: Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Patience **_

_**p.2 **_

His call had been disconnected. Rogue had managed to reach him and his call was disconnected. Once again he had failed to save her. He had reported her missing and told her school that she would be absent for a while, but other than that he didn't have much to go on.

He had followed the two blood stains. One lead to a Steve McGrin, a fairly wealthy orthodontist. The next went to a father of three, art teacher in Dallas. There was no mistaking the men. But, what surprised him was that in his mind the image of a thug/kidnapper was a desperate person in need of money who liked to see other suffer, as the saying goes, misery likes company.

But these people were nothing like that! The orthodontist already had money. He illegally checked his files. The person for the most part was clean minus a few speeding tickets. The other held his children and looked at them the same way he did Rogue, with love and tenderness.

What did these people need that they would do something like that? He decided to first visit McGrin at work.

…

Logan watched him clean his last suction tube before coming into the room. Startled the man turned to see him and tried to run. Logan immediately flung him against a wall before beating him since less.

"Where is she!"

"Where is who?" he spat curled up on the floor.

"Don't play dumb with me Steve!" Logan growled at him accenting his point with a kick.

"Your daughter, yes I remember now, but I can't tell you."

"And why not."

"I ... I … I was hired just for the night ok. He called and I came."

"Who called!"

Steve's response was to grunt aloud.

"Who called!"

Still no answer.

"Who called Dammit! Was it the Sherriff?"

"So you've heard of him."

"Where can I find him!"

"I wont tell you. None of us ever will!" Steve laughed at him. True to his word through nearly four hours of constant beetings he did not say a word. Upset he decided to try George , the art teacher at home.

Logan climbed in through a window. On the other side was a small three year old blonde girl.

"Are you Santa?" she asked.

"No."

"the tooth fairy?"

"Yep." Logan told her before getting her a glass of water and tucking her back in bed. After that he went to the master bedroom. George and his wife slept peacefully side by side.

Logan punched the man in the gut making him cough and wake up along with his wife to the lights being on with Logan hovering over them.

"Oh God, what are you doing here! You better not had touched one of my girls you sick, twisted," the wife started.

"I'm here for your husband mam." Logan interrupted her.

"You psycho homo …."

"I'm here because your husband took my daughter from me!"

"I did no such thing?" George finally spoke up.

"I know you were at my house bub. So tell me where the girl is and where is this Sherriff person!"

"The Sherriff! You told me you were done with him George!" she rounded on her husband.

"Teaching art doesn't exactly pay the mortgage and buy you fine jewelry Lucille!" he yelled at her.

"Where is she or I will kill you!" Logan yelled at him.

"No no no please don't kill my husband. He he has so much to live for!"

"Then he better start talking."

"He cant cause the Sherriff will kill him!" Lucille yelled at Logan, "Please I'll give you anything else besides my husband and children. Please just go!"

"Lucille hush!" George yelled at her, "I'm not going to tell you anything! So back off." George yelled at Logan while pulling his wife behind him.

Logan yanked the man off the bed to the floor.

"Hurting me won't get you anything!" George yelled with his wife's screams filling the background.

"Oh I know, it's just going to make me feel better." Logan struck him cross the face with his leather boot before stomping him a new ass whole. His wife watched in horror.

"I'll tell the Sheriff you're after him! You'll see! He will hunt you down and kill you!" Lucille screeched from her bed.

"Then you can," he said as he punched George in the throat, "You both can tell him to send anyone he wants after me cause I'm comin for his ass. And you can tell him if anything happened to my little girl I WILL KILL HIM and any other dickhead involved. Understand!"

"You're a monster." She wailed.

"You won't win." George coughed. Logan stood the man up, turned him around so that his bare chest was hitting the wall, before punching his spine as hard as he could. A cracking noise soon followed along with George's cursing.

"George!" Lucille ran to her husband the moment Logan backed off of him.

"Remember what I told you two. And Ms. Lucille if I ever see your husband again the next time you will see him is in a casket being lowered to the ground … that is _if_ I feel generous. Good night."

…

Logan stood in the doorway of Rogue's room yet again replaying what she said in his head over and over again, _'Yeah I'm fine I'm fine. I thought that you'd be here by now since I left ya clues.' _

"Clues? What clues!" he shouted into the empty room. He had seen the blood, but did she leave something else behind? Walking into the room he decided to clean it. Whenever he got Rogue back he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate all the broken glass.

As he swept he bent his knees to reach under the bed. Amongst the shattered shards was a blue poppy buckle. It was far too small for a belt so maybe it was a shoe buckle?

Leaning in he took a good whiff of it. The scent was faint, but it was still there. He'd defiantly be able to track it. Throwing away the glass in the dustpan he took to his feet to follow the scent. It took till dawn when he came up on the 1935 Conoco filler station that was recently restored, green neon lights and all.

He snuck under the windows. There were only two cars outside the place. This dump was a safe house? Wondering what the hell was wrong with people these days he heard to voices coming from the back. Outside was a tall man with a cowboy hat and gator shoes missing a buckle and a saggy breasted strawberry blonde lighting her cigarette off of his. Their resemblance was uncanny. They had to at the very least be brother and sister.

…

The man pulled his cigarette out his mouth quickly before coughing.

"I told you you been smoking to damn much BillyJoe!" the girl hissed.

"it aint my fault SophieAnn …"

"You never say it's your fault even when it is."

"This time it isn't my fault sis. It's that stupid King always on my back!"

"I told you to leave them convicts alone didn't i. Took on more than you cn handle hehehe."

"Well I'm glad you find your brother's life humorous."

"Look BillyJoe we all know why I am here."

"Not this again."

"Oh yes this again! After pa died he left you all his money provided that you would give me some money for college!"

"That was ten years ago SophieAnn and you know if I would have had the money I would have given it to you."

"Pa died when I was seventeen! Seventeen! In one year's time you lost all his money gambling!"

"SophieAnn." He whinned her name looking at her.

"Don't SophieAnn me. You are paying for my degree and if you don't give me my money within two weeks from now I-WILL-SUE-YOU!"

"You can't sue the Sheriff!"

"The hell I can and I will … I swear to you that much BillyJoe. I waited to damn long for you to pay up!"

"You can't draw unwanted attention to _us_."

"Yes I can! I already talked to Tatera an he told me that you were expendable. He can't wait to see you in jail and he said no more loans so you best find another way to pay!" she yelled glaring at him before throwing her cigarette at him and downing a bottle of Gin she had next to her leg.

"SophieAnn we're family. How could you do this to me?"

"Were family. When you first started dealing with Tatera I lied to Pa for you! I told him that you were at football practice after school when you started coming home late! When your grades slipped it was me humping the principle so when Pa got your grades he would be proud of you! I lied to him when he was at that hospital. Telling him you couldn't visit for God knows what reasons!

It was me doin everything the first son was supposed to do! What daddy wanted you to do! I let that man die thinking that he did right by you so that he'd have some piece of mind before he died! And when it was time for you to pay up," she spat in his face, ", time to reward me for everything I did for you you took my cut of the money and lost it and the house to! You ruined my life! And for what? Nothing! I WILL GET MY MONEY BillyJoe and if I got to pry it from your dead cold fingers SO BE IT!" she yelled at him before throwing the glass bottle at his feet and going back inside. BillyJoe soon followed after her.

Logan sat still out of view thinking about what he had heard. So BillyJoe was the Sherriff and Tatera is a 'king' that he works for. And apparently BillyJoe might have over lived his usefulness both to this Tatera guy and SophieAnn.

SophieAnn hmm

He thought to himself. If he could pay her way to college then maybe she would tell him everything that he wanted to know without all the violence and obvious deaths. Thinking it over, Sheriff BillyJoe was just a pawn in a huge underground operation. He couldn't just go buck wild and kill everyone on sight.

Also from his interrogations from last night the people were to afraid to talk. They feared their master/s. It would make the most since to approach this through SophieAnn even if he had to (he almost pucked thinking it) sleep with her.

Sighing, he knew that he needed the money. He had a rich friend, Charles, that he had met a long time ago. Maybe he could help.

Heading home though all he could think about was Rogue's safety.

"You're going to have to be patient a bit longer Rogue."

**. **

…**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pain **_

_**. **_

Bobby sat on the desk across from her after Remy left. He seemed to be more than interested in her, but also seemed a little tense. She almost wondered why. It was apparent from yesterday that the two hated each other by the looks they were giving and Rogue was quite sure that Bobby was the eldest. So maybe there was some kind of sibling rivalry between the two. Perfect.

"Is there sometin wrong wit ya neck?" Rogue asked sitting up facing him.

"No not really."

"Are ya sure," she said coming behind him to message his shoulders, "Ya hear tat 'pop'? Yer jus to tense ta be so cute."

He leaned back into her touch content. Rogue watched his eyes close from the pleasure. After a few minutes of a neck message she moved down to his shoulders. This caused him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Such broad shoulders ya have … do ya work out often?" Rogue asked flashing him a smile as she flicked a white piece of hair from her face.

"Yes I do work out often. I'm glad someone hear notices."

"Wat do ya mean? How could no one not notice?" she asked feigning concern.

"All people round here notice is Remy."

"I don see why wit those devil eyes of his. He scares me."

"That's wat I tol my dad when he adopted him." Bobby chuckled.

Still messaging, "You both are adopted? Yall look almos jus like each other sept yur better lookin."

He stiffened slightly in more areas then one before turning to meet her green eyes, "Remy tol me tat yer a tricky one. How do I know ya aint jus sayin tis so tat ya can escape?"

"Trust me when I say," she started to message his chest while leaning over his back, "I don wanna go anywhere any time soon, at least not witout ya. Or do ya not want me?" she ended with a pout and headed back for the bed.

He pulled her back, "No I want ya. A lot."

"I can see tat." She smiled once again messaging him.

After fifteen minutes she decided to take a shower. She heard him outside the door as the warm water hit her body. She knew that he hated Gambit, but how much? He also seemed to easily fall for her charms. So maybe she could trick him, but Rome wasn't built in a day.

She would have to wait it out. She decided as long as Bobby's watching her she'd never even attempt to run away and be very kind to him especially in front of Gambit. Maybe this will make him jealous thus causing some more disagreement between him and his brother marking the perfect time to get away. So far it seemed her plan was sound proof. She could only hope that this would work or that Logan would save her.

…**The Next Day…**

Bobby had locked her in the room over night as instructed before coming back in the morning with a dry biscuit for breakfast.

"Mornin girl."

"Mornin." She said pulling herself from under the covers.

"Would ya like a biscuit? There dry as sand, but they taste ok."

"Dry biscuits! You could choke on tat!," she said smaking it from his hand, "Let me cook ya sometin."

"I don know …" he started.

"Oh come on ya can watch me an everythang in te kitchen."

"Remy said ta keep ya here."

"Oh I see … he's the boss around here." She said turning away appearing to have her feelings hurt.

"Fine then one hour an ya better not try ta run away." He caved leading her downstairs to the huge kitchen. Rogue opened one of the three huge refrigerators and pulled out everything she thought she would need for today including: eggs, bell peppers, one hot pepper, bacon, sausage, orange juice, milk, and vanilla ice cream.

First she cooked the bacon until crispy, drained it, chopped it along with the peppers, mixed it in to her egg mixture, poured it into a greased skillet, popped it in the oven, and let it cook on 350 for thirty or so minutes.

Next she got out a separate pan to cook the sausage. When that was about done she took the OJ, milk, and recently softened ice cream and put it in the blinder. After that she toasted and buttered some bread, pulled out her egg bake, cut it, pulled out two plates, and divided the food up fairly even (one slice of egg mixture not in half!) poured the drink into two glasses and sat them before Bobby.

Biscuit forgotten he took a bite of the egg thingy first and fell in love. He quickly tore through his plate and smoothie.

"I could use you round the kitchen."

"I'm glad ya liked it."

They mingled in the kitchen for a little longer before heading up the steps. There were only sixteen steps, but as she climbed them her head started to hurt. At first it wasn't bad, just a mild pain, then the next thing she knew it was overbearing.

She saw Bobby looking at her with worry etched across his face. She knew he had picked her up. She knew more than anything she was in pain and couldn't stop screaming although it hurt her head to do so. In her pain she felt like something was rising within her before passing out in Bobby's arms.

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Will she be ok? Hmmmm **

**Please read and review;]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Knowledge **_

_**. **_

Charles came through on his part, even offering to send some students down. Logan refused the students though there was no need involving them. This was between him and the asshole that was stupid enough to kidnap his girl.

After he secured the money he sent an invite to SophieAnn. An invite meaning one of the twenty-six guys that came after him when he was in a bad mood hanging dead on her wall with a message scratched into his back in her trailer.

Looking out his bedroom window it was clear she got his message. Swaying to the door she had her hair tied in a sloppy ponytail, big heart earrings, oversized t-shirt, black shorts, colored tights and boots looking like something out of a rejected 80's movie.

_Knock Knock _

He opened the door.

"I got your message," She said stepping inside, "Nice place." She added sarcastically since he had yet to clean the rest of his house since Rogue was gone.

"Have a seat."

"What ya want?" she asked.

"to talk."

"I aint tellin ya notin."

"I can make life easy for you?"

"What you talkin?"

Logan kicked a suitcase at her from his side of the room. It landed with a thud against the couch. She leant over, eyes wide, when she saw the money that was in it.

"So like I said SophieAnn I wanted to talk."

"You want the girl. I cant give her to you."

"But you can help. Look SophieAnn I know you need this money for college and I know that BillyJoe's the Sherriff and that he want be able to pay you back."

"Ha tell me something I don't know!"

"I'm not interested in what you don't know miss."

"Exactly," she eyed the money then slowly went back to him, "How much money do you have?"

"There's four cases exactly like that one. So are you gonna talk?"

"Got anything to drink?"

Logan walked to his fridge and pulled out two Sam Adams Triple Bock beers and placed them in front of her. She liked her lips as she ripped the cap off the first one and drunk it in one long swallow from start to finish. For nearly two minutes all that was heard was the chugging and the squawking of the crested caracara bird outside.

When she was finished her head lulled slightly to the left before she sat up giving him the serious business I'm ready to talk look.

"First and foremost sugar you need to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Ever heard of the guild?"

"I heard of it. There aint nothing but low life thieves."

"That's somewhat true, but there are two guilds," she smiled extending two fingers for emphasis.

"Two?"

"We don't know the story well but up until about a year ago the Thieves guild and the Assassin Guild coincided with each other."

"Year ago?"

"Let me tell the story!" she yelled at him leaning closer before relaxing back onto the sofa, "The Assassins for some reason got fed up with the Thieves and went to their home base and started to kill em all. The assassins may have won that battle, but they lost the war. BillyJoe told me that a singular Thief saved the rest of his kind and after things were all set and done he became the ruler of both guilds."

"How big are the guilds?"

"You've killed a lot of my brother's men you naughty boy. You know that the guilds aren't just made up of scumbags."

"I know." Logan said thinking of the art teacher he beat up.

"But the guild originated with two families and over the years spread all over the US. You can't outrun them. At least not here."

"They're everywhere! So where is my girl."

"Understand this Mr. Logan 'Authority is illusion, blood is law'."

"What does that mean?"

"BillyJoe told me Tatera told him that the day he was made Sherriff. You want your girl back right?"

"That is why you're here."

"You see the girls is held up in New Orleans, but you can't just go there looking for her."

"Why not!"

"Authority is illusion Logan! If cops see you they'll warn the Guildsmaster and he'll move the girl away from you forever. But not just cops. You see how life is here. Members of the guild aren't just bums off the street or the poor who need money. The Guild can be anyone you come across. Male or female, young or old, it doesn't matter. They see you and your dead and the girls gone for the rest of your life! You can't kill everyone!"

"What do you think I should do then!"

At that he lip curled into an evil smirk, "Become Sherriff."

"I don't want to … "

She quickly interrupted him, "Sherriff is close to king, king is close to Guildsmaster."

"I can't just become Sherriff SophieAnn."

"And that's where you're wrong. Tatera has made it apparent that he's going to kill BillyJoe, thank God! Either case that means this town will need a new Sherriff. All you have to do is audition for the job. Tatera knows that you're unstoppable and if you join his side it means less of his men dead, less of his money gone.

You take over; get the money straight here in Texas, and then when the Guildsmaster is tired of Tatera he will need a new King. "

"Tired."

"He kills them is what I heard. Anyway if you do a good enough job and the people fear you, you will be king next. And if the Guildsmaster changes his mind about killing Tatera I'm sure a big strong man like yourself can come up with a more … creative way to get rid of him. "

"Why are you telling me this much?" he asked.

"Don't look at me like I'm some kind of hick!"

"I didn't mean to …"

"I was innocent once. I had a life, a plan, a future. But that bastard brother of mine took that all away from me. I've been waiting for a chance to screw him over. I know that we're related and all, but it is time that I get mine out of life.

I'm tired of synthetic happiness. I'm tired of this shit. I want to have a better life. By helping you your helping me in ways I never thought I could be helped Mr. Logan."

"So we have a deal; your info and keeping this meeting secret for the money?"

"Yep." She shook his hand before chugging the other bottle on her way out the door. Logan watched her sway to her car.

"Authority is illusion; blood is law hahahaha." She cackled on her way to the car with her money. So he needed to take the Sherriff's place then become king. Simple?

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review thanks :]**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Queen **_

_**. **_

The 165 acre Maurice estate came into view from his tinted limo window. The mansion was covered in dull colored rocks with a bright red roof that matched the bushes on either side of the entryway. There were six wood outlined windows on both floors and a side house for the staff. It also held a cabin in a back, which Gambit believed to be the original Maurice house.

Stepping out on the grey bricked walkway a butler came offering to take his coat. He waved the butler away as he was lead into the foyer with a u shaped staircase before him and a huge hanging Alexandria style chandelier above him.

The butler led him to the top of the marble staircase to a huge red wood door at the top. Behind it was a grand library. Obviously the Maurice family liked to flaunt their wealth. In the library he heard the sounds of heels.

"That will be all Laurence."

"Yes Madam." The butler said disappearing.

"I trust your trip was a good one?" she said. Michelle Maurice is the Midwestern queen. Born of German and English decent her family moved to Ohio in 1875 as historians who took a peculiar liking to the native American culture along the river. Now Michelle is the owner of the Focter and Ramble Co. and part owner of Stay's Inc making her one of the wealthiest woman in America.

Michelle herself is in her mid thirties with her tamed curly hair in a tight brunette bun to match her professional purple female suit. She also had piercing hazel eyes that contrasted heavily with her white skin.

"It was fine Michelle." Gambit told her.

"Good, follow me please." She led him down the stairs he came in at, to the right through a few rooms, to an elevator. She pulled a key out that was buried in her cleavage as they walked in and placed the key in the hole. Immediately the elevator began to move down.

A few seconds later they came out to what looked more like a high tech facility.

"Is all tis really necessary Michelle?" Remy looked at her as if she was trying to show him up.

"It is necessary for me your highness." She said pointing him to the left and into her office. Her office was very normal. A nice sized desk, with books, a computer, printer and a few extra chairs. The only thing odd was the oversized catfish in her wall of a fish tank.

Noticing him looking, "Those are catfish."

"I know tat. They look like they can eat a shark whole, wat ya been feedin 'em?" he asked.

"They are Ohio River catfish. The water is fairly polluted. I keep those fish to remind me that even in the depths of a polluted river you can still find beauty."

"Catfish are beauty?"

"Catfish are dear to my family Guildsmaster."

"Ok," he said taking a quick breath, "So what is so severe that I had ta come here an handle."

"My men are starting to deal with people more like … you."

"Me?"

"Your kind, mutants. Many establishments are hiring them and my men cannot defeat them. One mutant has the destructive force of at least twenty or so men. I have tried to hire mutants for myself ,but it is hard to manage. Some of them cannot control their powers and I am at a loss at how to deal with them.

Unlike some of the territories mine is rather populated and I do not wish for things to go out of balance. The problem so far is manageable, but I wished to consult you personally on the matter."

"I see," he thought about it for a few minutes in silence, "Fer now we shouldn do anythang. Mutants will have enough problems and I rather not have us involved wit 'em. After a few years we will reassess te issue. Anythang else?"

"Yes, actually … BillyJoe called."

"Billywho?"

"The Sherriff of Texas under Tatera." She informed him. Gambit could feel his migraine coming back. If he had to deal with Tatera one more f-ing time he was going to lose it.

"Wat he want?"

"He asked for some money. He says he owes his sister some money an when I refused he sent people up here to steal from me."

"Where are they?"

"The twins are using them in their experiments."

"Twins?"

"You'll see."

Gambit was brought to a room with three people strapped to metal tables with three lasers going across their body.

"Are ya killin em'?" Gambit asked.

"No." Twin 1

"No."Twin 2

"These are the twins Polly and Molly."

"How can ya tell 'em apart?"

"I cant."

"There not dying!" Twin 1

"Did you know if you have a laser at a certain frequency lasers softly burn people!" Twin 2

"I've had them tortured for information." Michelle told him.

"Let em go. I'll have tis Billy guy dealt wit and Tatera."

"Fine, please stay the night." Michelle said sounding almost disappointed that she had to let the people go.

"I thought you weren't interested in me?" he teased.

"I am!" Twin 1

"I am!" Twin 2

"Boys …" Michelle huffed under her breath, "I meant in your own room."

…

The next day he flew home to find Rogue passed out on his bed with a wet towel on her face. He placed his hand on her feeling a slight tingle that he never felt before, but nothing more than that.

"Wat happened Bobby?"

"I don know … her head started hurtin an she passed out."

"Are ya sure tat's ALL tat happened?"

"Yes, wat would I do ta her."

Glaring at his brother he sent him out his room and watched Rogue until she woke up.

**.**

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review; Thank you :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming Too**

**. **

Rogue's eyes began to flutter open as she felt the warmth of a caress against her flesh. Eyes ajar she saw Gambits hand against her cheek and glared.

"Mornin sunshine." Gambit said pulling away from her face.

"Why ya always comin up wit excuses ta touch me?"

"Wat happened?" he changed topic.

"Wat happened …"

"Te othah day Bobby said ya fainted on te steps."

"Oh tat."

"So wat happened?"

"Notin."

"Notin makes people faint."

"Apparently."

For near an hour he tried to coax the truth out of her and she refused to give in. That is until Bobby came in.

"Is she ok?"Bobby asked.

"I don know, she want tell me anything. You ask 'er." Gambit huffed.

"Fine, I will. Are you ok?" Bobby asked.

"I'm great now tat yer here." Her eyes lit up . One would take her to look almost … excited to see Bobby in more ways than one. On the inside however she was glad that it was time to put her plan into motion.

"Ya gave me … us a real scare."

"I know I'm sorry Bobby," she pouted gently; "I jus got a little headache an I passed out."

"Oh now ya wanta talk." Gambit glared at her.

Ignoring Gambit's remark, "I hope we can have fun again latah taday."

"Of course we can." Bobby smiled at her.

"Fun?" Gambit hoped by fun she meant other things. And what did she mean by '_latah taday'_!

"Hey Bobby i'm feellin kinda lonely, wana sit next ta me?" she coed.

"Of course." Bobby

"I aint give you permission ta lay on my bed!" Gambit shouted at his brother, but it was no use. He eventually had to spend the afternoon watching them cuddle and it was sickening.

"Are yall two done yet!" it was nightfall and Gambit wanted his brother to leave N-O-W.

"But I aint give em a message yet."

"Ya heard te girl Rems now but out."

Sighing in defeat he sat on his chair in front of the desk.

"My shoulders a little tense doll."

"Really, cause I was thankin ya inner thigh was a little … tense."

"Tat's it get out now!" Gambit practically threw his brother out of the room with an explosive card for good measure.

"Why ya do tat fer?" Rogue asked.

…

**Dinner the next day **

Gambit had to watch Rogue sit on Bobby's lap and feed him like a baby. It was revolting. She'd always lean against him and dip the spoon in his mouth all slow and seductive like, but then desert came.

Rogue had got some whip cream from the sundae and put it on her spoon. In the center was a cherry, but instead of Bobby just eating it he started to lick it while looking into her eyes.

"I wonder how your cherry taste?" Bobby purred.

"Ya might jus find out." She gave that little seductive smirk at Bobby that both made Remy excited as it did angry.

Ripping the spoon from her hands, "Do yall two mind. I'm eatin here!"

"We do mind actually." Bobby hissed.

"Can yall two stop doin tat!" He pointed at their spoon.

"Tat aint all we're gonna be doin." Bobby told his brother knowing it would upset him.

"Get out of my face now Bobby an leave te girl!" He stood shaking with anger and when he was angry his eyes seemed to give off an eerie glow.

"Yer jus jealous!" Bobby accused.

"No I aint!" Gambit retorted.

"Yer jus jealous cause tis hot piece of ass wants me an not te great Remy LeBeau like every othah hooker west of te Mississippi!"

For once in his life Gambit was speechless. Seriously though what hot piece of as wouldn't want him?

Seeing Remy's hesitation Bobby continued, "Why cant ya let me have one thang ta myself hmm? Ya wouldn't let me be te top tief, ya wouldn't let me be pa's favorite, and there was a time I couldn't sleep with a girl tat didn't already have you. Ya always hated ta share, but ya sure as hell good at takin thangs!"

"Don't go there Bobby, I haven't fagotten."

"You better not. All your life you been so good at takin care of yerself tat ya don't mind letting othahs get hurt in te process."

"I didn't mean ta hurt anyone …"

"Ha, tell tat ta our brother Jimmy, oh wait ya can't cause he's dead thanks ta you! Tell tat ta our father in te hospital! Tell tat ta all those tieves who died cause ya were too damn selfish! Tell tat ta my cousin, it's hard fer her ta raise six kids witout a man in te house an he's dead because of ya!"

"I know I know."

"I don't thank ya do. It hasn't really sunk in yet cause ya never lost anything worth savin tat mattered to ya. Sure ya upset bout Jimmy, but ya could care less bout everyone an thang els! Instead of atonin fer ya sins yer busy sittin on yer pedestal livin te high life!"

"I aint want tat pedestal!"

"But you chose ta accept it." Rogue stated quietly. Both men paused. They had almost forgotten that she was sitting there. Rogue looked sad on the outside, but in truth she was elated. She had ripped open a healing wound and she defiantly was going to keep it that way. She needed Bobby to love her for her plans to work, or at least trust her enough to let her go.

…

A few days later Bobby and Rogue were alone again. As planned he started to get quite territorial with her. Bobby started to really work Gambit's nerve. He even asked to keep her in his room. Sure Remy knocked him unconscience after he asked, but so what.

At the moment however she started to fake cry into a pillow.

"Wat's wrong doll?" Bobby asked.

"Are ya gonna let 'em take me away from ya like he did yer brother?" Rogue asked from her pillow. Bobby pulled her into a hug while placing soft kisses on her forehead.

"I will never let Remy take you away from me."

"Rogue smiled into his chest." Rogue knew that Remy had just opened the door and seen her in his arms. So Rogue got on her tippy toes and kissed Bobby full on the lips. Contact was made for a whole three seconds before Gambit pulled Bobby off and beat the crap out of him.

Rogue pleaded for him to stop to play her part. After they fought he forbade Bobby from ever touching her again and she knew Bobby would. It was a small victory that would have been enjoyed if her head didn't start to hurt again ….

**. **

**Please review :}**


	10. Chapter 10

**There's a New Sheriff in Town **

**. **

_"What do you think I should do then!"_

_At that her lip curled into an evil smirk, "Become Sherriff."_

.

Logan replayed her advice in his head over and over again. He may know where BillyJoe stays at, but where is Tatera. Then he thought why go to Tatera when he can make the 'king' come to him. It only made strategical since.

…

BillyJoe slept with his cowboy hat tipped over his face, as his blue poppy alligator boots sat on his wooden desk in the abandoned gas station when he heard the sound of a door slamming.

Without moving, he muttered, "SophieAnn stop slammin te damn door."

Silence followed only broken by the sound of a drink being poured into a glass. Upset his sister just refused to stop making noise he unfolded his feet and tipped his hat up with his finger, eyes bulging.

"Whiskey?" Logan asked sitting across from BillyJoe with a shot glass in each hand.

"How te hell did ya find me!" he said pulling his legs back, fumbling with his pants pocket to pull out his pistol. Logan watched BillyJoe whip his unsteady hand around with the gun and before it fired Logan dropped one glass, sliced the barrel of the gun, and caught the glass before it hit the ground.

"Do … don't … k … ka… Kill me!"

Logan liked the fear in his eyes. That meant he was a talker. Good.

"I want Tatera."

"You want him? Well I can tell ya where … where he's at!" BillyJoe stuttered.

Logan polished off his glass, tossed it to the floor, and rose menacingly. He watched BillyJoe cower in front of his shorter form. Grabbing the phone, "Call 'em. I want him here now!"

BillyJoe quickly dialed the number. After three sonorous rings Tatera answered.

On speaker phone, "BillyJoe what do you want now? I aint giving you anymore money!"

"We need ta talk. Meet me at my hideout."

"Is it about money?"

"Fraid not."

…

After two and a half hours Tatera finally drove his F1-50 into the parking lot.

"He's here now so can I go please!" BillyJoe begged for the zillionth time.

"You know what I hate bout you BillyJoe, is that you had the nerve to come in my house and take my little girl, but when I come after you, you aint man enough to face me sitting here crying like a ."

"BillyJoe who's this?" Tatera asked as he entered the room.

"So BillyJoe heres been telling me things. One of them was that you had him kidnap my daughter."

"BillyJoe you spineless cow, you weren't sposed to say anything. Now I got to deal with your messes … again." He said pulling out a gun and shot Logan.

The hit forced LLogan to take a hit back, but that was about it, so he shot again and again.

"It aint gonna work." Logan told him.

"Told you he was some kind of freak!"BillyJoe said pointing to Logan.

"Hmm just like our beloved Guildsmaster," Putting the gun away, "What is it you want? Money, your daughter, me dead …"

"No," Logan interrupted, "I want to be Sheriff."

Laughing, "Why would ya want to be a stupid thing like that?"

"That's none of your concern. You see your current Sheriff over there practically pissin his pants at the mere sight of me?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why have that Sheriff when I can be. I've killed what fifty, fifty two,…"

"63." BillyJoe reminded him.

"Oh yeah 63 of your men. I've taken some of their weapons, destroyed families, and I even no about your little secret society. But as far as the rest of yall know I'ma killer. No one will dare question anything I say cause they all know that if they did they'll end up like the other 63."

"You may have a point Logan, but I still don't see what being Sheriff grants you?"

"You talk as if you have a choice bub. If I wanted you both dead right now you would be unless you're going to try shooting me again."

"So if I agree to make you Sherriff what do you get out of this? As you so rudely stated i'm responsible for your daughter's disappearance."

"Hahaha."

"What's so funny?" Tatera asked irked by Logan's behaviors.

"I know BillyJoe that Tatera has been planning on killing you …"

"Is this true King?" BillyJoe asked.

"Yes it is."

"You bastard why would you … I gave everything to serve you."

"Apparently not enough." Tatera said cutting him off.

"And I also know the Guildsmaster wants you dead Tatera. Becoming Sheriff just gets me a lot closer to replacing you when your boss offs you."

Tatera glared at Logan. He knew Logan was right. But could he betray his master? Of course he could. His master was planning on betraying him as well so it only seemed fair.

"You got a deal partner."

"You can't give him my place!,"BillyJoe ran to Tatera as he continued to yell in his face, "There can be only one Sheriff."

[soundsof gunshot]

"So there is." Tatera said, " I don't take kindly to threats but I'll help you if it means that you will kill the Guildsmaster."

"Tired of being his lapbitch then? To bad I wont be the one to kill you though."

"Same here. Let me fill you in on the details …"

**.**

**Please Review, thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Check Up **

.

"Where ya both goin?" Rogue asked seeing the LeBeau brothers both stand up.

"I gotta meetin ta go ta. Won't be long," Gambit told her giving her that you better not runaway while I'm gone look, " It appears tat Tatera has finally picked a new Sherriff an if I thank if he's good enough he might even become king."

"Te new Sherriff is here?"

"Course not Bobby. But Tatera is."

"Can I come?" Rogue asked.

"I don't thank so missy, ya aint goin nowhere till Doctor Bibbs says it's ok." The older of the two brothers said while smiling at the girl who had recently become a permanent fixture in Gambit's bedroom.

"I only had a few headaches Bobby, I'm fine."

"Not everyone has headaches where they constantly pass out, although I'll mention tat tat may be a side effect of sharing a room wit my no good brother." Bobby said receiving a glare from Remy.

After a brief goodbye and a kiss o the forehead they were gone. Moments later a forty year old doctor with tawny hair came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bibbs. The master says that you've been having a rather peculiar problem young lady."

"Not really. It's just a headache."

"Of course," he said in disbelief, "I am about to ask a few questions. Please answer as truthfully as possible."

He looked up to see Rogue nod at him, "Ok then. How old are you? Have you had your period yet and if so is it irregular? Are you allergic to any animals? Medicines? And or do you have seasonal allergies? You look a little pale, is this normal for you? Have you recently exhibited any loss of appetite? Have you been physically sick lately as in vomiting? And finally for how long have you had those headaches."

"Tat's a lot a questions sir."

"Do you need me to repeat then?"

"No."

"If not will you answer them please?"

"Alright it goes: seventeen, yes, no, no, no, sometimes, yes, no, no, and the headaches started a few weeks ago."

"Have they been getting worse?"

"Kinda."

"I see. Lay back and let me get your temperature, blood pressure, etc."

Rogue watched him work, but he seemed a little confused.

"Sometin wrong doc?"

"Actually no. You're the picture of healthy. I do not know what to tell him. Your vitals are fine. Your breathing good so what's the issue hmm" he said to himself while leaning back in the chair and scratching his head. He didn't know what was wrong with the girl.

He looked her over along with his findings while coasting through the mental bank of knowledge he held. At first he thought she might have dehydration since she kept going unconscious, but she didn't have dry skin, chills, or muscle spasms and his master had said she was being well taken care of so that couldn't be it.

Then he thought maybe she was pregnant since she seemed so irritable, but he had a feeling that's how she normally is and word around the manor is the master hasn't been getting any lately so that can't be right.

Switching which leg was crossed he heard the door open.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"Master a word please." Doctor Bibbs stood and walked just outside the door with the Guildsmaster. Shutting the door behind them, "Wat is tis about?"

"I've checked the girl out as asked …"

"An?"

"And she's the picture of health. But I have a theory."

"Go on."

"If you will just answer this one question first. I know you weren't born a mutant, but when you turned into a mutant how exactly did that affect your body?"

"I had night sweats, couldn't sleep good, and right before I turned my whole body felt like it was on fire."

"That is what I suspect of her. If she is not a mutant I don't know what to tell you."

"So wat ya expect me ta do fer 'er?"

"Same as always. Just wait it out. From what you said her first and second headache were around three days apart yes? And lately they have been happening at least once a day. From what I figure if she's a mutant she'll turn within the week."

"Is there anyway ta know wat powers she may have?"

"None what so ever. I do not know much about mutants but from what my friends told me from New York that even if the parents power is, let's say, super strength, it's an 18% chance that they'll have the exact same power since the mutant gene is a recessive one."

"Yer dismissed."

"Of course master." Doctor Bibbs said bowing before he walked off with his medical bag. Gambit came back in the room to see Bobby flirting with what was his as usual. Looking at the girl he wondered at what her powers could be. The only other mutant he ever known was Bella, so it'd be nice not being the only mutant around.

Also from what Tatera says the new Sherriff came highly recommended and already has obtained the respect of his men. Which means if all goes well in a month or two he'd kill Tatera. There's no point in having him around. He's always messing up and causing trouble and he doesn't even have the highest population to deal with.

"So wat did te doctor say Remy?" Bobby asked concerned.

"He jus saidshe goin through a growth spirt."

"Really cause I swear I aint getting any taller."

**. **

**Please review. **

**I know it's been a while and obviously I haven't died or anything like that so sorry for taking forever :}**


	12. Chapter 12

Meeting the Master

.

"What the hell you want?"

"It's not what I want."

"Then leave me alone." Logan said as he went back to bench pressing.

"The Guildsmaster has heard great thangs about you. He wants to meet the both of us. So put yer claws away he doesn't know that you're a mutant yet."

"Yeah I'll put my claws away. In his skull that is."

"Mistah Logan. I like you. Really I do, but ya jus can't go up inta someone else's house an thank ya can just take sometin out of te refrigerator witout getting caught."

"Fine no claws. When we leaving Tatera?"

"Immediately."

When they arrived to the place he knew he was close. He could smell his girl through the walls. He but back a growl seeing as they weren't alone. He was sharing the limo with the Queen.

"So you're the new Sherriff?" she asked.

"Yes mam." Logan told her tipping his hat.

"Great another red neck." She said sitting back and rolling her eyes.

"Don't mind 'er," Tatera said, "She's always that way."

"The only reason we are riding together is because our master asked this of me. This will be the first time you meet him James, yes?"

She looked at Logan. When he became Sheriff he thought it best to change his name just in case his reputation precedes him and some operative of the Guildsmaster had heard of him before. Tatera already told him that the master has no idea who he is, but to be safe he decided to use another name.

"Yes'm."

"When you are presented to him you will bow before him. When asked a question you will answer truthfully. Today could be the start of a better life for you and try to use small words since you country folk have no concept of basic syllables."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Why ya always gotta be mean yer highness?"

"Why do I always have to cover your ass?" she asked.

"Do yall want some alone time?" Logan asked.

"We are here." She stated simply before crossing her legs. Logan looked out of the window to see a manicured lawn and the mansion was vast made up of Venetian bronze colored bricks, it seemed to stretch on forever. In the center of the mansion was a huge glass window that allowed the viewer to see a grand chandelier.

As they pulled up into the front circle there was an iron statue in the grass center of the circle. It was of a woman clothed in simple cloths with a small sack around her waist and her hands drawing the blade from its hilt. The woman had a fleur de lis in her hair as her eyes were trained on the sky as if she were about to take on the heavens.

Once they walked up the two steps, pass the overhang, into the small mudroom where servants cleaned off their shoes, and into the foyer a man dressed like a secret service agent lead them to a small corridor to the left hand side.

Logan looked around at the imported marble floors and beautiful wooden walls complete with artwork and mirrors. Whoever the master was he was treated like royalty.

When they came to the last door the man bowed for the 'Queen' and 'King' before returning to his post. Logan's mouth almost dropped. They had entered a literal throne room. Apparently they were taking this royalty thing very seriously.

The floor consisted of a diamond pattern of chocolate marble tiles with small teal centers. The windows were covered with thick drapes. The walls were covered with tapestries that seemed to tell a story. Their history perhaps? The only thing that didn't seem to fit was the furthest wooden ivory wall. And where was the throne chair at?

He watched as the Michelle and Tatera bowed before the wall.

"What are yall doing?" Logan asked.

"Shh do what we do."

Hunching his shoulders he bowed before the wall. Not a moment later two people came from the door and walked over to the wooden wall. They each removed a painting that revealed a heavy doorknob. Both persons pulled their side back.

Logan looked up enough to see far too many indecently dressed woman at the feet of the person in the throne chair.

"Ya can stand now." He said. They all stood. When Logan had token in the full effect of his appearance he almost fainted. All those people he tortured and nearly killed were so loyal to their Guildsmaster and here he was looking at him.

He was just a kid. Well in his early twenties no doubt but still. He was nothing more than a rugrat. He had expected some hulk of a man like the Jugernaught, but was met with some devil eyed boy. How humiliating.

"So tis is te new Sheriff James?" The Guildsmaster asked Tatera.

"Yes sir."

"Step forward Sheriff."

Logan did as told.

"Evah since ya been Sheriff I have had no qualms wit Texas an ya neighborin states. Yer practically King from what the people have told me."

"Thanks … master." Logan said the last part a twinge scathingly.

"I am impressed wit ya, non like ya King here."

"But sir!" Tatera said.

"Ta become King ya need ta go through a solid month of training so I hoped ya packed some clothes cause ya gonna be here fer a while."

"What about me master? Have I not been faithful? Have I not done what you ask?"

"Only aftah I threaten ta break down yer door."

"Still sire …" Tatera pleaded.

"Ima make an example of ya Tatera. In a months' time James here will be King and you'll be dead. An ta make sure ya behave I'm sending these people," he snapped his fingers and ten men came out, " home wit ya ta make sure ya don't go missin. Yer dismissed."

"An fer ya James I believe in southern hospitality. These femmes here are the cream of Louisiana's crop so ta speak. Pick a girl or three an I'll send 'em ta ya room."

In truth Logan didn't want any of them. He just wanted to see his girl, but if all goes well he would have his chance within the month of his stay. So he browsed over the girls. He saw an Asian girl. He did always like those and picked her.

The next girl he picked was an African American with a tongue pursing and from the tight fabric she wore he could tell that her nipples were also pierced. And lastly he picked a Native American woman. He had always been an international lover and he couldn't appear rude. He had to accept his new master's gifts.

"Alright ladies ya heard 'em now get. Te rest of ya can entertain my brother."

As the girls left the Guildsmaster came from his thrown to him. They were face to face now.

"Nice choice." He smiled at Logan and led him to the courtyard in the back.

"There are rules here," Gambit started as they walked, "And yer ta follow 'em."

"Yes sir." Logan said curtly.

"As ya train yer not ta leave here. If ya need sometin from te outside ya femme's will get it fer ya. Ya will have a lot of different and strange trainings, none of which will take place in ya bed room, but be ready fer surprises anyway."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

"The bad king huh?" Logan asked.

"You'll see. Anyway yer aloud the vastness of te property an when yer called ta me ya should always be presentable no matter te time of day. An when yer done wit all ya trainin you'll have a final."

"Should I sharpen a pencil?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"If ya thank it's gonna help," Gambit laughed back, "Ya final challenge will be ta face me in combat. All new Queens and Kings have ta face te challenge."

"The old one's didn't."

"No James, but Michelle wanted to. An let me tell ya tis. Never ever ever ever get on 'er badside."

"An jus before te final of course I'll kill Tatera. Any questions."

"Nope bub."

"Oh and I fagot ta mention if ya see a red head wit a white stripe in 'er hair leave her alone she's mind. An if ya touch her let's just say you'll be in for another not so nice surprise."

"If you touch her?"

"You'll see maybe, but I'm warnin ya tat it betternot come ta tat."

"Yes sir."

"Good, if I were you I would get familiar wit my setting an aftah tat swim, walk around, smoke, work out, whatever. Au revoir."

**. **

**Please review **

**Sorry for taking forever :( **


	13. Chapter 13

**Nice to See You Again **

**. **

Rogue was told to dress nicely since they were going to have a guest over. As she dressed she thought of two weeks ago. She had a migraine something awful. She was sweating, her nose wouldn't stop bleeding, and she felt like something was crawling within her skin.

At the moment the doctor was holding her wrist to measure her heart rate when the pain suddenly stopped for her and the doctor screamed. It was then that she realized she was a mutant. She let go of the man, but not before she put him in a coma.

Scared she sat up to see Bobby and Remy in the room with her. Bobby called her a freak and ran, but he didn't. She never really liked him until then. When she was at her worst he was there for her. Since then she didn't hate him, yet she still wanted to get away.

Finally finished putting on her black dress she came out of the bathroom and followed Remy to the dining room. It took all she had to pretend she didn't recognize their guest.

"So is she the Guildmistress?" Logan laughed over a cold beer.

"Someday maybe." Gambit laughed as he took a bite of their appetizer for this evening, bruschetta.

"Is that your brother? Yall look alike." James said looking at Bobby.

"Yeah, I'm his brother." Bobby said looking longingly at Rogue. He was really sorry for being mean to her when her powers surfaced. He was hoping that if he ever got some alone time with her he'd apologize and beg her to take him back. Sadly, that chance has yet to come.

"Oh sorry, Rogue this is James Talbolt, he's the new Sheriff of Texas."

"Hi." Rogue said as bored as she could.

"Hello." Logan smiled at her half heartedly. He couldn't let the Guildsmaster know that they knew each other. That would ruin his whole plan.

By dinner it seemed as if everything was going swimmingly. As they ate a man came and whispered some words to Gambit. He excused himself and left. When he was gone she asked a servant to bring her her holiday cards and a pen.

By dessert she had given everyone a card including Logan. She also made sure to ask them all to read them. As Logan headed to his room he opened the holiday card.

It read:

Happy 4th of July (4th is underlined)

Do you know **what** to expect? He's **took** men's lives and **you** might not survive.** So** get a very **long** rest tonight.

-Rogue

It took Logan a few reads but he figured out what she was trying to say. _What took you so long._ He wanted to answer her back but the moment he came into his room Fatima, Chi Chi, and Paulina yanked him onto the bed. He'd have to get back to her later.

In the morning he asked Paulina to take a note to Rogue.

Which read:

I mean these first four words the most. **I am very sorry**, for not giving you a holiday card and you don't have to worry about me your highness I will survive. It will be an honor for a man like me to serve our master.

Have a good day, James

Paulina handed the note to Gambit before she gave it to Rogue. Not seeing anything suspicious he let Rogue have it. Gambit was wondering which test he would perform on James (Logan) first. He was divided between starting things off with a bang or a small little test.

"Wat do ya thank I should do Rogue?" He smiled at the girl.

Putting down her novella, "Why don't ya just have a zillion people attack him? Ya know tats what ya want ta do."

"That's why I love ya."

Logan walked down to the kitchen for some OJ. He could hear twelve men heading his way, but he ignored it. He couldn't reveal he was a mutant just yet. So he walked around the island next to the knives pretending to cut a piece of bread in half when they ambushed him.

The first knife he threw went through a man's chest. The next pinned a woman to the wall. With the last two he fought his assailants off until he heard clapping.

"Tat's enough." Gambit said stepping into view, "Looks like ya killed one."

"So did I pass?" Logan asked queering an eyebrow.

"Ya passed all right."

"Good." Logan said downing his oj and going back to his bed room. When he got back to his room the three ladies he was assigned attacked him. It was easy to deal with them. A rip of fabric here andthere, a few knots, and not a moment later they were tied up in the corner of the bedroom.

The next day tested him physically. He did everything from running to reloading bullets. The only thing he did somewhat badly on was swimming since his body was so heavy.

The days that followed that Logan barely had a moments rest. He had become convinced that the Guildmaster loves torturing him. Over these days he barely saw Anna. He wanted to converse with her more, but never had the chance. He also couldn't send messages since he had overheard that the master was reading them as well. So for now he had to be content with his tasks.

On his fifteenth day he failed something to the effects of a math test that pertained to money laundering. Since he failed he had to spend the rest of the day with Michelle who had made it quite clear that she didn't fancy him at all.

The twentieth he failed his next test. That test spoke of the history of the guilds. The test was set up automatically for failure so Bobby had to educate him. From what he was told he figured that Gambit became the Guildsmaster out of the people's need of a leader. The boy was easily everyone's first choice except for his own. He wasn't even the older brother. Hearing that it made him pity the guy for a whole five seconds before he went back to hating him. He was so close that he could taste victory. Just a few more weeks and Rogue and him would be out of here.

"You sent for me sir?" Logan asked bowing before Gambit.

"There's a situation in France that needs my immediate attention so fer ya final test before ya face me I want ya to babysit Rouge."

"That's a test?" he asked disbelieving.

"Oh it's harder than it looks. The perimeter is being heavily guarded to keep a certain female from entering here. Your job is to keep the girl here."

"In the house?"

"Yall will have the run of te property."

"Of course sir."

Logan bowed one last time before leaving to find his charge. Ever since last Tuesday when Gambit had received a call from some Bella person the mansion had been on high alert. There would be no way to take her and run now. Sighing he found her outside sitting next to the pool.

"Your turn to watch me I suppose." She said looking up at him briefly.

"How about we go for a walk."

"I know just the place."

There are only a few secure places in the mansion that one could talk without being overheard. Gambit and Bobby's rooms, the stowroom, the basement closet, and the laundry room. Since she had some clothes that needed washing she made Logan carry them down. Luckily they were alone as he started to wash. After a few minutes she ran into his arms.

"I missed ya so much daddy." She cried into his chest in a hushed voice all though it was not needed.

"I missed you too Stripes," he whispered, "So you're a mutant too huh?"

She nodded at him.

"Were you scared?"

"I'm still scared Logan. I can't even hug ya without coverin myself up. Whenever I touch someone I drain their life force, their memories, their skills, anything. I just wanta be normal again." she huffed before backing up and kicking him against the leg.

"What was that for?"

"For taking so long."

"Trust me kid when I get you out of here I'm never letting you out of my sights again."

"Hmmm."

"I here footsteps … kick me again."

(she kicks him hard)

"Oww!" he yells as he falls to one knee.

"That is wat ya get. I said hot water will shrink my clothes so do it over again!" Anna yelled as a maid came into the room with some more clothes. As the lady loaded her own washer Rogue wiped her eyes and followed Logan out of the room after he did what he was told.

When they were in the clear again he whispered to her without looking at her, "We'll need a distraction."

"This Bella woman. He don't like her. You should make sure she gets in."

Logan nodded before they headed back to the pool and he silently watched her swim around for a while. He hated having to wait so long to save her, but in the end it would be worth it.

**. **

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Challenged **

**. **

Looking out of the plane window he thought of his summons. He was going home in a matter of speaking. Home to the Maison des Guildes (House of the Guild)where both the assassin and thief guilds were born. In America he is titled Guildsmaster, in France he is just a prick unwillingly attached to the hinny of their order of four. One assassin, one thief, one of both guilds, and a wealthy outsider. It has been that way since the early 1400's. Apparently they had a problem with his leadership and summoned him forthwith.

.

"Do you know why you are here American?" Louis Josef the head of the Order of four and the one of both guilds asked.

"No sir." Gambit told him from where he kneeled on the floor.

"We question your leadership Gambit. Not five years ago your father came before us." Louis Josef told him.

"He left us under the impression that you did not want to be one of us." Frederic Weaver, the second in command of the Order of Four and world renowned assassin spoke.

"I did not choose to be leader. I was elected."

"Explain."

"After our 'war' on each other both sides came tagether an sought me out."

"Came together you say?" John Blake, the thief said in complete surprise.

"Tat's right."

"Thieves and assassins coming together in America," Louis said with his hand over his heart, "I thought I'd never live to see the day …"

"I'm sure ya aint summon me ta patronize me non?"

Folding his fingers together the last member of the Order of Four, Bastillian Shaw spoke up, "You have been called here in question of your leadership."

"We do not deem you worthy to rule such a tactless exspansive stretch of land all to your lonesome." Blake said.

"Thus we have decided to test your wothyness." Louis finished.

"Test my worthiness? I don't mean no offense but all yall have ta run is France. And a few Frances' can fit into the US."

"Do not question the order boy!" Fredric scolded.

"Relax my friend," Louis smiled, " All you have to do is past a little test. And if you pass then we send you back home with our blessings."

"Alright what is it?" Gambit asked figuring whatever it was wasn't good judging by their little smirks.

"The Davinci Challenge."

"What is tat?" Gambit asked.

Blake rolled his eyes, "Americans bha! The Davinci challenge is where a thief. You for instance will have to steal four precious artworks of Davinci's. You see it is far easier for anyone to steal small jewels and expensive computer chips."

"You can't hide a painting in that cheap trench coat you American's frequent." Fredrick interrupted.

"Ok so what am I stealing then?" Gambit asked peeved at their rudeness.

Louis smiled, "The _La Belle Ferrone_, _Woman_, _Virgin of the Rocks_, and _La Giaconda_ commonly known as the Mona Lisa. You have two weeks to complete this task. By next Saturday at this hour we want all the original artworks mentioned here before us. And if you need some inspiration look at the wall hangings on the way out. You're dismissed."

Gambit eagerly made his way down the halls. As he walked he glanced at paintings of past thieves. The first being Francois Villion who robbed thousands worth of items from monasteries and public offices. The next was Jonathan Wild the seventeenth century London thief whose love of jewelry was only matched by his devotion to beer.

Then there was also Dannon (Danielle) Moore a female cross dresser who stole 500 million dollars worth of artwork from the Isabella Stewart Gardener Museum of Artwork. Further down was Vincenzo Peruggia who in the late August of 1911 stole the Mona Lisa which he returned two years later.

The next corridor held Arsene Goedertier who stole two Ghat Alterpieces in 1934. Across from him was Joe Meader, an American who in 1945 stole eight medieval artifacts from Quedlinburg which were only recovered after he lived to the ripe old age of 81. In a gold frame beside him was Stephen Hahri who stole Cassatt, Monet, Pissarro, and Rouault paintings, some of which had yet to be recovered.

The last paintings he stopped at were the infamous Mask of Venice, and Rosemary Ann-McBain the original cat burglar known as Catwoman. The Phantom of Venice is not one, but twelve generations of Italian male thieves. To done the mask is believed to make them invincible. Tell that to the guy who got shot on the roof last week.

Rosemary on the other hand was a beautiful woman who in the 1800's made a living off swindling her suitors. She was rumored to be heard scurrying off roof tops donning her cat suit. Till today the McBain decedents are living off of her profits.

Although their accomplishments were great Gambit stopped before them for a different reason. They were the first mainstream thieves who didn't feel the need to steal artwork. They broke the cycle. Catwoman was the first real jewelry heist person out of there. She also stole a lot of money from her suitors. And she was the one who came up with the idea to disguise oneself not just in name but in appearance various times a day in order to get what she sought. And her picture was rather beautiful …

Shaking his head he headed outside of the building. For today he decided to do absolutely nothing. Not because he was lazy, but because he didn't want to draw suspicion to himself. The second day he would locate the four pieces. All of them might not be in the Louvre.

.

By the third day he realized that the paintings would all be displayed at the Louvre in eight days. Before that time he needed to figure out the security set up. In his cheap motel he put on his sunglasses and dyed his hair blonde. He also shaved off all of his facial hair. After that he put on some lose fitting clothes that one would expect a citizen of Paris to wear.

Also it's important to pay with everything in cash. Never credit. Within the hour he was at the Louvre making sure to not carry anything from a cell phone to a disposable camera. Walking around he recognized the sure signs of a laser trip wire, security cameras, pressured floors, and tightly fastened paintings.

After he left he went to the local bakery for a sandwich making sure to talk to the lady at the desk. Never know when you need an alibi.

.

The fourth day started at the midnight shift change. He hitched a ride on the top of their truck and when they stopped for gas he took one of the men, knocked him out, put on his clothes and came in. At this hour it was far easier to get a grasp of the security. From what he could tell the pressured floors were on every corridor that leads to the Davinci paintings. He was warned to move quickly. Any step it registers over three seconds instantly sets the alarm off.

It would be an easy feat to accomplish except for the fact that he'd have to haul the artworks around. Damn.

.

From everything he learned so far he realized the task was impossible. He'd need a wondrous distraction if he were going to steal the artwork. Then again maybe he could make them move it to a more preferable location? They say if the suit fits where it.

**. **

The original cat woman suit was easy to smuggle away from the Maison des Guildes, but the fabric that covered the whole body was far too heavy. However, all he needed to do was to make the museum think it was under siege.

On that fifth day he waited at the park across from the international airport to see all the woman that came in. When he found one that was around his height and skin tone he knew that was the fall girl. So he went to the most random stores never buying two or more things from each shop for his costume.

**. **

The following night he broke into the less guarded Faberge egg section. Broke the case, took an egg, and left catwoman's signature. All villains had one back in the day. Hers is a cat print with a lipstick kiss on top of a small piece of paper. These warning notes were also stolen along with the costume.

As he expected in the morning everyone was talking about the break in and raising security. So in the middle of the day he had left a note at fall girl's hotel room to meet a secret admirer at the museum. When she was there and went to the bathroom he locked her in before donning the costume and making off with a sapphire tiara and left leaving yet another note.

Back at his place he `watched the TV again. The police sergeant told everyone that cat woman was just an urban legend and that they were safe. Naturally he had to prove the man wrong. Later that night he robbed every jewelry store he could find in Paris in the cat suit. Always leaving right before the cops showed up. Paris was in an uproar by dawn. Perfect.

.

Today was the first day that people actually started to believe Catwoman was real. Thus the Louvre had anything that sparkled guarded even when tourists walked in. Pacing back and forth he had to decide on the area that he needed to move them too. Of course the paintings that he was going to steal would be heavily guarded.

If he wanted to bring more guards towards the precious diamonds he'd have to do something a little more drastic, but what? He could steal something else from the museum, but the cops were already expecting that.

What should he do? He normally didn't stoop as low to done a costume when he stole things but this case called for extreme measures. The Order had made sure to give him a near impossible task with an even more impossible deadline.

Most thieves who stole things like artwork and statues spent years on mapping out every little detail. All he had was fourteen days. No schematics, no plan B, no sidekick. Maybe today he would come up with an escape plan.

The city had a lot of sewers but the use of those had become second nature to criminals, the cops would have it blocked off in fifteen minutes. Walking through the front door would be cool, but how was he going to carry everything? The use of windows weren't really effective either. You couldn't grapple to any tall buildings and if you jumped down you'd be in the parking lot.

But what if he allowed himself to get caught? The policeman would handcuff him and put him in the car. He'd pick the lock loose, melt down the metal grate that separates the front and back seats, then go out the front door. Simple. Maybe too simple.

What if they believed there was more than one thief robbing the museum? What if he hid his costume, got arrested, snuck back in, put on costume and stole what he needed while the guards were busy in the jewelry section?

Smiling at the idea he received a knock at the door. Not expecting any company he opened up the door. There was no one there, but there was a note on the floor that read:

_American, _

_I know what you seek. But be warned the Mona Lisa is a tricky lady. She is there to noon and gone by night though her face will always be in sight._

Of course how could he forget? It's just like the Declaration of Independence. Half way throughout the day the document is replaced by a fake. Which means the painting is moving. He'd have to get the real one while it's sealed up in the basement before coming back in the evening for the exhibit. But who left the note?

.

Today he would steal the Mona Lisa. He left with the still blonde hair, pants, shirt, and jacket. Looking at his watch he arrived at 11:30 AM, the corridor with the Mona Lisa was blocked off for 'cleaning'. He waited until he saw a janitor come his way.

He went to the janitor to complain about no toilet paper being in the bathroom. A moment or two after they went inside Gambit came out dressed as the janitor pushing his mop bucket into the room. At 11:47 four men came to pull down the painting.

He quietly watched as he mopped. Behind one of the paintings was a code box. They typed in four numbers, 6735, and an empty wall opened to reveal a passage way. The men headed down the passageway and when they were out of sight Gambit dropped his mop and followed.

The passageway looked reminiscent of what one would find in Hogwarts. Eventually the corridor bent. Gambit stopped and used the reflective surface of his cell phone to see what they were doing.

One of the men stepped forward and entered ten digits 6735-(Mona) 5551. When they were gone he waited a solid five minutes before entering in the code and walking in.

Looking at his watch he saw it was 11:54. The passages lead to the cleaning rooms for the exhibits. He decided to take a right. Most of the rooms were glass and he had to tumble to avoid being caught on the mobile security cameras.

Finally he found the room where the painting was resting along with the four men who were ready to take the fake one out. Since the room was glass he had to hide in a small closet that held oil. With the door of the closet slightly cracked when the last man past he pit pocketed his id card.

When they were gone he used it and opened the door. Looking down at it he knew there was no way he was going to carry it since its frame sat in a metal case, but technically the order didn't say they needed the frames. Just the pictures. Smirking to himself he used his powers to gently melt the edges from the frame, took the painting, rolled it up, and took off.

He made it back in the room at 12:04. The four men were long gone. He took his mop to the exit, placed down a few watch out for wet floor signs, went into the bathroom stall he left the janitor in, reswitched the clothes, and went about enjoying the exhibit.

If he left right away he might look suspect. Around 2:30 he was gone.

.

They next day he received yet another anonymous note that read:

_American, _

_You did better than I expected. I checked the feeds and I barely even noticed you. Good job. You are probably wandering who I am. I am neither friend or foe. You want something and I want something. Coincidently, helping you helps me. When you go back to the museum do remember that blonde is NOT your color. _

Today he decided that he'd stay at a different motel making sure to carefully move his loot. Whoever the note leaver was he or she has spotted him.

In a new place he had to think of how to get the rest and by noon today they would realize that the picture was missing. Somewhat tired he sat on the bed and turned on the TV. The hot local news lady Fleur was speaking:

_Today, every ruby, diamond, emerald, and sapphire has disappeared from the Louvre during an unexpected power outage. Millions of dollars worth of priceless accessories has disappeared which is believed to be the work of Catwoman. _

_And we have just gotten word that the Mona Lisa has gone missing. We do not have all the details but what we do know is that the museum has decided to continue with its exhibits this week. Tomorrow night being the diamond cat claw collection donated from Ghana to France for political reasons and the following night the DaVinci exhibit. Both of which will end in four days time now back to you …. _

"So there is someone else. He/she must want tat cat collection and to thin out te cops whoever it is wants us both to steal at te same time. Hmm" he thought aloud. Maybe this is the break he's been waiting for.

**.Heist Night.**

Alarms consumed the Parisian night sky. The police waited outside the Louvre some with pistols others with machine guns as their version of the FBI went in to investigate before SWAT was sent in. One such person is Officer Johann. Johann held his pistol in one hand and his flashlight in the other as he silently searched the museum.

After a few minutes he was about to give up when he heard glass hitting the floor. He turned off his flashlight to investigate. Turning the corner he saw a man in a full body suit trying to steal Stephan's _Evanescence _off the wall.

"Arret!" (stop)

The criminal stopped in his tracks. Johan fired a warning shot before punching the man on the ground, handcuffing him, and bringing him outside.

"J'ai le criminel!" (I have the criminal)

Johann thrust the man in the car and was about to take off when the alarms went off yet again and a small explosion was heard. Johann instantly left the car, forgetting the keys in the ignition.

"Rester ici!" (stay here) Johann yelled as he went back inside the museum. Gambit had already managed to free his hands by the time the cop left. He climbed to the front seat and pulled the car up a little further. Good thing Johann left the keys in the ignition.

When the car was positioned over a manhole he made a hole in the floor, opened the lid, and jumped in the sewer system. He walked southwest for a few minutes before making another hole. As planned the hall was empty. Gambit pulled himself up and retrieved his prize. On the way back he heard a female voice.

"American bonne chance!" (good luck American)

He could have sworn she was wearing a cat suit. But now wasn't the time to play hide and seek. He went out the way he came in the second time through the sewers and back in the cop car and drove off along with a few other cops. In their hurry no one realized who he was.

The original plan called for him going back to the museum to make the cat lady look guilty but apparently she had already shown himself. He parked the car far away from the motel. Got out. Blew it up and headed to the Maison des Guildes.

.

"You surprise us." Louis Josef told him.

"Can I go now?" Gambit did not hide his disgust at them.

"You damaged the pictures!" Fredric Weaver complained.

"Ya said bring ya te paintings, not their frames."

"How American of you. Always cutting corners, never valuing …" Josef started.

"I passed te test. Now I gotta go an don't worry I aint trying ta take yall over."

"I knew he wanted our Order!" Blake hissed.

"Now now don't be rude gentleman." A brunette with sky blue eyes said as she entered the room.

"Hello my love. Gambit this is my fiancé Marie Vallace."

"Hello." Gambit smiled at her seductively.

"Hello, I am head of the police and an operative of the Order."

"You may go." Louis said, "But head this warning. If you try to overrun us you will die."

"Why did yall thank I would overrun yall in te first place?"

"We received word from Belladonna Bordeaux."

"Of course." Gambit sighed chasing away the migraine the mere mention of her gave him.

.Later that Night.

Gambit pulled himself from Ms. Vallace's sheets.

"Why did ya help me?" Gambit asked.

"Because I knew it would accept my husband."

"Ya don't seem to love 'em."

"Of course not. But I do love his money. Oh and don't worry about the jewels in your motel. I already took them."

"I'm not surprised."

"Have a safe trip."

.

At home ….

"_Who's here!" _

**. **

**Please Review; Thank You**

**Ok so side notes: **

**Catwoman does not mean the catwoman that batman faces. Catwoman is simply a female thief that dresses in a cat suit. **

**Yes this is what Gambit was doing in France **

**Logan and Rogue'll be next next chpt. **

**Oh all French is from online translators, so if it's wrong I'm sorry **

**And thanks for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Who let her In?**

**. **

The fifth operative fell to her blade as she pulled it back and lunched forward with her brother at her heels. Seeing a group of three run her way she back flipped behind Jullian. As she landed he unleashed a clip or two from his riffle as they surged forward with her watching his back.

**Flashback **

**.**

"So you'll help me get in?"

"Us."

"Quiet Julian let the man talk!"

"This Saturday night there will be more rookies on guard outside. The safest way in will be from the east wall. If you get caught I won't be able to help you." Logan told Bella in the motel room she was sharing with her brother.

"Fine, are you sure Remy is not there?" Bella asked.

"Oh he's long gone … but he'll be back. When you get there just look for the open window." Logan smiled at her.

**.**

"I thought he said this was gonna be easy." Julien complained as he killed another four people.

"We'll make it Juli." She said as she took her longest dagger across another jugular. Sensing someone behind her she pulled another blade from the sheath of her dress with her other hand and stabbed backwards, managing to stab that operative in the heart.

Jullian only had 120 bullets left and he needed to make them count. He shot at the immediate threats along with the people who looked like they meant the most harm. Spairing a glance back at his sister she had fallen to the ground, her weapon confiscated.

"Bella!" he shouted about to save her when he got shot in the shoulder. Avow faced he shot the man dead. Meanwhile Bella was still being held to the ground. The man tried to terminate her with her own weapon. So caught up with trying to kill her he didn't see her reach for yet another blade which she thrust through his testicles.

His whelp of pain could be heard as she sprang back to her feet and joined her brother.

"Knifes?"

"Four, Bullets?"

"None."

Sighing at her brother's incompetence she gave him two of her blades. After twenty minutes Bella saw the open window with a rope of sheets hanging out of it.

"Go Bella I got this!" Julian yelled leading the mob away.

Bella climbed upwards before stilling on the window seal. Her brother, all though skilled, was not like her. He would die. And she would not help. They had worked far too long to let everything go to waste now.

Jullian had managed to get another gun before he was surrounded by fifteen of them. His gun circled him as he fired. The moonlight reflecting the madness he felt within. Shots were fired at him as well but adrenaline didn't allow him to feel a thing. He had survived. He gave her a quick smile just like he used to do when they were kids when he got away with doing something bad.

"Infront of you Juli!" Bella yelled.

A female operative pulled herself to her knees. Blood staining her face from her head to her mouth. A gash over her right eye. She lifted her sniper with bullets an average of six inches. Julian fired first. One bullet hit the lady before he was out. Shaking she steadied her gun and fired.

At such a close range Bella watched as pieces of Bobby fell out of the back of his body. Closing her eyes briefly she turned her head back to see Julian's heart on the ground beat one last time a foot away from where it's lifeless body rest. The lady who had shot him had also fallen backwards. Dead presumably.

"It shouldn't have happened this way." Bella cried as she pulled herself into Gambit's bathroom, "We were supposed to do this together and now I am all alone …"

**. **

**Flashback 2**

**. **

"We have been defeated!" Bella hissed throwing punches in the air as she walked the sandy roads beside her brother.

"Not all is loss. We're here."

"Us as in me and you?" she laughed, "We are loss! We have no weapons, no money, not even a spot of liquor to keep our spirits up! We have no home! We have nothing and we have nobody!"

"We have each other."

Glaring past her ruined mascara, "You are nothing to me. Working with you is the same as being alone!"

"Don't be such a bitch Bella. We'll make it." He paused as he popped his shoulders back in place.

Also stopping to rest her sprained ankle and sore muscles, "I should be married now! But no! Daddy Bordeaux just had to go and start a war with those heathen thieves! He lost us every damn thing we have ever had generations gone up in smoke!"

Given his shirt to her for a kleenex, "Bella we will get revenge. We will show them what it is like to lose everything. We will make them wish that their mothers strangled them with their own umbilical cords. Ok? You know the saying hell hath no fury like a Bordeaux scorned."

She smiled.

A few days later they found their selves in Euless, Texas. They went to the first shop they could find. Guy's Burger.

"C … can we have some water?" she asked the guy at the front desk. Her torn dusty clothes and rigid appearance left him speechless for a moment.

"You cant get free water here. You have to buy something."

"Look," she glanced at his name tag, "I aint got no money, but I'll screw you for a tall glass of water."

"Umm miss …"

"Please, we're desperate."

"Fine."

From then on every time they wanted something they had to either take it by force, steal it, or fuck someone for it. It wasn't exactly the grandest of life's moments. There first few days in Euless they slept under the stars between to blooming cacti. After that they slept in an old broken down truck for shelter form the rain.

It was at moments like these that she wished she was a thief. She really wasn't good at pit pocketing and if she got caught too many times they wouldn't be welcomed here.

One day a coyote tried to kill them. In the end it was the animal that was dead. It was their first scrap of food in days. After they set a crude fire and ate it they decided to simply hunt for their food. Fish, rabbits, game, birds, and whatever else served as food, but that didn't change the fact that they needed money.

They were both raised around the finest New Orleans cuisine. Had butlers who waited on them hand and foot. They had their family home, vault, and name, but out here they were nothing. That was until Julian had managed to get a job as a waiter and she a job as a stripper. It took a while, but they finally got back on their feet enough to get weapons to get revenge.

**. **

But now, as Bella reclined against the tile floor, she wondered was revenge worth it? In truth she had never cared about Jullian, he was always the disgraced child, the stain on the familiy's name, but when she had lost everything, she was happy to have him. Had him.

**. **

Meanwhile Rouge had 'ran away' and Logan was forced to 'chase' after her with the help of his courtesans. Logan knew where to find her. They had after all planned the whole day. It was no surprise that she had ran away again since it seemed to be a reaccuring action with her. She disappeared while Logan went to get her a sandwhich. When he came back she was long gone. He had asked for help to find her. All of that took place ten minutes prior to Belladonna and her brother's arrival.

Looking at his watch flash 10:08 he thought it high time to find Rogue. He met in the designated spot. An abandoned restaurant a few blocks away. When he found her they spoke briefly.

"I know what you'rethinking kid." Logan sai hurridly.

"Wat am I thanking?"

"You want to know why we're not running yet. If we go now there will be a lot of people to notice our disappearance including our 'master'. But by the end of the month, after I challenge him,and Bella get's on his last damned nerve, we'll escape."

"How?"

"How else? We're gonna run. While I was looking about for you I called my friend Charles. He has a jet, and we discussed a meeting place, all he's waiting for is the date."

"What do we do after we get away?"

"One thing at a time." He said quickly before picking her up.

"Let me go!" she shouted the whole way back to their jeep and back to Gambit's mansion. Upon entering Logan had to drive over the dead. Smiling inwardly he knew that the kid wouldn't take well to all the news.

**. A day or two later. **

He could not believe that after his stressful week in Paris not only did his woman escape again, but in the process Belladonna had gained entry into his home, and there was dead to burry.

"What are your orders?" Bobby asked.

"Call te funeral home. Everyone who died taday will get a proper burial. Since Jullian is a direct Bordeaux child I want his funeral to be on a separate day. With more flowers and such."

Bobby nodded before he went to complete his orders. Meanwhile he walked into the hospital wing. Inside was a woman who had a gapping scar across the right side of her face like that kid from Star Wars except much worse.

"How ya doin Maybelline?"

"I am fine sir." Her words slightly mumbled from the bruising.

"Tell me how ya really feel."

"It hurts. That … that … woman cut me and that man shot me in the chest. Luckily he didn't hit anything necessary," she paused, "I am sorry for failing you."

"You aint fail me. I aint expect yall ta handle them. Yer just a rookie."

"That's no excuse."

He gently squeezed her hand before he left to deal with his next problem, Bella, whom barricaded herself in his room.

Not even bothering to knock he blew the door off the hinges. After the explosion she charged at him. He tripped her before disarming her. He felt pity. And guilt. A lot of guilt as he looked at her. Bella may be a stone cold killer, but she loved her handmade ball room gowns, bouncy curls, lipstick, and perfume.

Looking at her now he saw her dress was worn and ripped. Her stockings had wholes. The soles of her boots were nearly gone. Her gold hair looked nearly copper. Her face wild like that of an animal. Her smooth skin held bruises, scratches, scars, dried blood, and blemishes.

"Bells I didn't mean …"

"Save it!" she shouted at him, "Ya took everything from me! My engagement! My family! My home! My life! My happiness you bastard!"

It was odd to see so much hate directed at him from her eyes, "Bella your family attacked mine. They waged war. Yes I did leave ya at the altar, but it should had never escalated this far."

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night? All this is your own damn fault! Don't blame my daddy! All ya had ta do was walk up the altar, stand still, say a few words, and none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"It aint tat simple Bells."

"At least Jullian is in hell with the rest of our family! At least he aint alone!"

"Bella you can stay here for a while. I'll build you a house just like the one you used to have. I'll give you access to your family funds that I had froze while you were gone. I'll get people to serve you."

"Bribing me huh!," she spat at him "I wish I could make ya feel like I do right now."

"Don't worry I've been there."

"No ya haven't! I suffered Remy. I've had a hard life. I ain't being treated like Cleopatra. I haven't been living the high life. I lost all my family. Every last one. But I'll tell you what I'll do. First I'll kill your brother Bobby and then I kill your father JeanLuc. Maybe then you'll see how I feel!"

"You aint killing no one!" he yelled at her.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? Kill me?" she asked pulling out yet another concealed dagger and handing it to him, "Go head. You won. Do it. End all that I am since you've done a great job so far. Why not seal the deal?"

He locked eyes with her. He knew she knew he wouldn't do it. She may annoy him half to death ,but deep down there will always be a part of him that belongs to her. Taking the knife from her he stood up.

"James!"

"Yes master?" Logan asked bowing.

"Take 'er to a room. Do not let her out of your sights."

"Yes sir."

Gambit watched as he took her away. She didn't even resist as she glared over Logan's shoulders at him. Tonight she was broken. He knew she'd be back to trying to bed him by tomorrow so he knew it was time to rest up.

"Le Fou, bring the girl here."

He waited in his room for Rouge to be brought to him.

"Maybe I should put cement blocks round ya ankles." Gambit complained with a bit more bite than usual.

"Maybe you shouldn't have kept me here in the first place." She replied just as tartly.

"I think that all the time."

"I bet," she looked him over concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so … so confused. I aint mean for all of this to happen and it's my fault. It's always been my fault."

"You know," she said sitting next to him on the bed, "You never told me exactly what happened."

Feeling the need to vent he told his whole story. At the end of it she wacked him on the head.

"What was tat fer!" he growled.

"How could you walk out on her on your wedding day!"

"Out of everything I said all you're concerned about is that." He said with disbelief.

"From the way I see it Remy it's not all your fault, but a lot of it is your fault. Where you are first at fault is your selfishness. You were will about the one for all and all for one aspect of life. Because you only saw the pros and cons pertaining specifically to you you left Belladonna at the altar.

Nowhere in your puny mind did you even take note of the fact that your wedding in the first place wasn't about you. It never was. The marriage was a peace treaty like Kings back in the day used to do. You know marrying their daughters off to rival countries to prevent war and stuff. Anyway instead of doing this, not because your you, but because you're a member of the thieves guild you did it out of selfishness."

"I know that."

"Her daddy got mad and he overreacted, but it was not like this wasn't something that was going to happen. You could have prevented the loss of so many and yet all you could do was think about you."

"I don't see how this is helping."

"Talking always helps."

"Who told ya that? Oprah?"

"Dr. Phil."

"Shoulda known."

"Either case it is your fault that your brother is dead and that your father is hurt. I can see it in your eyes every time Bobby mentions it. It's like a knife going deeper and deeper …"

"I didn't mean fer all tis ta happen. That shouldn't have happened! Because of me JeanLuc lost his youngest son. Do you know why he adored him so much."

"Tell me."

"Because he looked most like his deceased wife. JeanLuc told me once that they even laugh the same. Ya know I never really cared about trying to see someone through someone else, but after Jimmy died I started to look for him through Bobby. I noticed that they say some words the same, that they eat their pizza the same, and a few other things …"

"But that doesn't help does it. Your men took me away from the only family I had. How do you think I feel being way out here away from him. What if he died? What if he's sick? If anything ever happens I won't know because I'm stuck here with you."

"You really don't get the trying to make me feel better thang do you?"

"Look demon eyes if you want to let go then move on. You can't change the past."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you accept being the leader here because you wanted to repent for your sins? Did you think that by helping all these devastated lost souls that somehow life would be better for you?"

"Sometin like tat."

"Do you still think that way?"

"Now? I think I shoulda said no. It's like Bella said. I am being spoiled. It is like I got rewarded for causing the war. I should had suffered like she did …"

"If you ask me you deserve exactly what you got."

"Excuse me?"

"You're suffering aren't you?"

"I don't want to suffer. I know I shouldn't keep ya here, but in an odd way you make this life almost bearable. I'm tired of just being Gambit, I'm Remy LeBeau too."

"And who is Remy LeBeau if I've only met Gambit?"

"Remy LeBeau is a free spirit that doesn't like to be toed down, except fer you that is."

Resisting the blush that crept to her cheeks, "You're still a bad man."

"Ya wouldn't like me any other way."

"Don't be so sure bout tat."

"What happens after you touch a person. I know from personal experience that they pass out, but you get hurt too."

"It feels like my brains on overload. The pain causes me to scream." She lied convincingly.

"Alright it's bed time now." He said before falling asleep himself. Rouge waited a few minutes before she touched him. Not only would he get a better sleep, but she would know what she needed. Connected she focused on his guilt which wasn't hard, it was nearly overwhelming.

He really really hated this life, but he did it because he felt he had to. He wanted no needed to repent and that was the first moment that Rouge had really felt sorry for him. Truly sorry.

**. **

**Please Review; Thank You**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Before the Match **_

_**.**_

_Rouge waited a few minutes before she touched him. Not only would he get a better sleep, but she would know what she needed. Connected she focused on his guilt which wasn't hard since it was nearly overwhelming._

_He really really hated this life, but he did it because he felt he had to. He wanted no needed to repent and that was the first moment that Rouge had really felt sorry for him. Truly sorry._

However, that still didn't change the fact that he had her imprisoned here. It didn't change the fact that he was selfish. It didn't change the fact that he was an outlaw before all this happen and it didn't help her like him any better than she did the previous day.

Logan and her times were drawing ever nearer. Freedom almost had a taste in her mouth. But now it was her part. She had to make Bella jealous convincingly so. The more Rogue fussed over him the more enraged she'd get. It would make the perfect distraction.

The next day she woke up in bed alone. He probably was dealing with the events of the previous day so why not make breakfast for him.

"Lorell?" she called.

A butler came to her, "Yes child?"

"Where is Remy?"

"Our master is in the throne room engaged with the Bordeaux woman."

"Of course, thanks."

She went to her closet. He had bought her revealing clothes, but she never dared to wear them. Even now she had a hard time just holding them against her body. Finally she picked the sepia v-neck summer dress that showed far too much cleavage to be legal along with some high heels. She took those with her as she raced off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Logan had just finished sating his master's 'gifts'. As the girls lay exhaustedly next to him as he thought of his daughter. He hated that she would have to form a relationship of sorts with Gambit. All though it was faux in play the contact between the two would be real.

The last thing he wanted to see next to his balls being chopped off was Rogue engaged in any sexual activity. He knew the bastard couldn't touch her, but he had a feeling that even that little detail won't stop him.

Sighing he tried to control his emotions. Restraint and patience were his best friends now. Hopefully everything would go as planned.

…

"Thanks for the clothes." Bella said sitting before him.

"Yer welcome." He said nonchalantly as he checked his correspondence.

"You know …"

"Let me guess; we should marry in order for me to make peace between the guilds?" he asked not looking up.

"You know that I have always been able to please you. It wouldn't hurt." Bella began her speech. He effectively tuned out all noise until he heard the door being knocked on.

"Come in."

Rogue came in with the tray of food strategically placed to block her bosom from view.

"I thought ya might be hungry."

"Ya thought right." Gambit smiled as he took the tray. As he took it he saw her chest peaking through her dress.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No …" he answered after a pause, "Did you eat yet?"

"I thought we could share." She said sitting directly on his lap. If Gambit knew making her feel sorry for him got him all this attention he'd tell her a sob story thrice a day.

"Who is this?" Bella asked roughly.

"I'm his prisoner, Rogue."

"Prisoner?" Bella asked. She didn't look the least bit like she'd been held up in a cell for ages.

"Her name's Bella. She's a friend of mine." Gambit answered before gorging on his literal and visual food.

'Friend,did he call me friend!' she screeched in her mind. Apparently this Rogue girl was going to have o be dealt with soon.

Rogue removed herself from his lap after a lot of force, "I'll see ya later in our room."

'Our room,; Bella thought, 'Screw that, let's kill the bitch today!'

"Don't worry I will."

Highly jealous Bella tried to flirt with him and sit on his lap neither of which worked.

Her jealousy continued to rise over the week. Wednesday he brought her roses, Friday he bought her (not stole) but bought her an emerald necklace to match her eyes. And he'd taken her to town quite often. That wasn't fair. He had to be hers no matter what!

With Logan's sense of smell he had managed to save Rogue from at least twelve poison attempts and kill attempts from the woman herself. Of course he never directly confronted her. He would suggest to Anna to go to the garden or wherever would be safest.

The plan was working perfectly. Too perfectly. He was starting to get the idea that his daughter was falling for the man. Hopefully he was wrong.

Today he received a note to get her a book from the library.

In the library he pulled down a copy of, The Runaways, inside was a bookmark with a note attached. Apparently Rogue was worried about him and his upcoming match just as much as she was annoyed with their master. Perfect


	17. Chapter 17

**Visiting Hours **

**. **

As the sun faded into the bayou Rogue and Gambit retired to the card table. He suggested a gentleman's game, blackjack 21. It was easy enough to understand. The face cards counted as ten, an ace at either one or eleven and the jokers were irrelevant. The object was to get as close to 21 as you could without over or under drawing. He believed this game would be easy enough for the ladies to follow, but for fun anything from mascara to money was thrown into the pot for a reward at the end of each round.

By moonrise Gambit was the clear winner. Rogue jostled on his lap as he slammed an ace of spades and a jack on the table to win yet another round rubbing against his erection. Logan sat across from them with a cigar in his mouth with a whore on each side. He had won a few too. He smiled, laughed, and winked at his female companions blowing smoke in small circles above them. On the outside he was having fun; on the inside all he could think of was ripping that hand of his off his daughter's waist.

To his right sat Belladonna whose blue eyes were narrowed into daggers. Her hands twitched in anticipation. Soon, very soon she would dispose of the seducer. He belonged to her. Anyone who stood in her way thus far had met with an untimely death and she'd be no exception.

**.**

Gambit gave Anna a little squeeze as he flashed her with yet another Back Jack 21. Rogue didn't know how much more she could take. Ever since she showed him a little skin he was always touching her. Always trying to be near her. He even went so far as to delude himself into thinking his flirting actually worked. It was sad; often leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

The previous night she had asked him if he loved her. It's not that she cared one way or the other, but she just wanted to know. He said that he'd do anything for her carefully dodging the question. He didn't care about knowing her; the only thing that kept his hands from her more intimate area was her powers.

However, in three days time she'd be free. That was definitely worth smiling about.

**.**

As the game progressed an assistant of his tapped him on his shoulder, "Sir?"

"Is this important?" he glared.

"My apologies master, it's your father."

"Wat about 'em?"

"He's awake." Gambit opened his eyes in surprise.

"I had the limo brought around for you sir."

Gambit silently offered his thanks before excusing himself and Rogue from the table

…**.**

This was not how Gambit envisioned seeing his father awake for the first time in months. The moment he crossed the threshold JeanLuc remained silent, turning his back on him. For a spell Gambit tried to offer his apologies. When that failed he tried to explain the consequences of his actions. After that they sat in silence.

Flustered Gambit leaned forward in a chair besides the bed with his fingers interlaced. JeanLuc glared out the window seemingly frozen in place. Yet his eyes were wild and unfocused as if chasing an unwanted assailant.

Rogue, being the odd one out, felt that if she were in this room a moment longer she would choke on the tension. Trying desperately to vent the room of it she opened the window letting the moonlight spill into the room. Taking a few breaths she inclined her head in Gambit's direction, "Maybe yer father would like sometin ta drank?"

"He got water."

"I said _something_ ta drank."

"I'll go get some liquor then an don't ya dare go anywhere."

"I couldn't even if I wanted too." She assured him vaguely.

The clock ticking replaced the tension in the room after he left. She removed her eyes from the clock to JeanLuc who was staring at her evilly with a glower that could defrost an iceberg. Yet she refused to back down. She stared back hoping that it mirrored Logan's fierce gaze.

"Why are ya here?"

"Yer son brought me here." She responded tartly to his hostile tone.

"He aint no son of mine!"

"If ya want ta yell at someone save it fer him!" she rose from her chair.

Quiet returned for a moment before he continued in a calmer tone, "Did … did Bobby make it?"

"He's alive."

A small smile rose in his features before he spoke again, "So who are you?"

"A girl who was at te wrong place at te wrong time," at his confused look she elaborated, "I was kidnapped and brought to him. Te jerk won't let me leave."

He seemed to consider what she said for a moment before returning his gaze to the window. It was apparent that he wanted to talk, but with a girl he barely knew not so much assuming that his son would return soon and he'd be right.

The door opened, Remy's eyes quickly darting over to where she was before going over to his father.

"JeanLuc I'm gonna sign some papers an take ya home."

"My home burned down or did you forget?" JeanLuc hissed at him without inclining his body in his general direction.

Anna had, for the longest, thought the man had no heart. The way he looked at his father was beyond apologetic. He sincerely wanted to make things right again. He knew this wouldn't be easy and he didn't expect it to.

It was obvious that at least for tonight matters would not be settled between the two. Gambit still tried to ask for his father's forgiveness as he signed the release forms. His father withdrew further into himself, but did accept the ride home, not that he had a choice.

…

Being in the back of the limo with the pair was ghastly. She wished she could have just walked alongside the car instead of inside it. Gambit didn't once look at her. He was trained on his father who, after heaving a huge sigh, turned and glared at his son not bothering to mask the emotions he felt.

Gambit stared back weakly, losing steam as the minutes rolled by. It hurt for him to see the hate in his eyes. The hate that he caused. It was his fault after all.

"Stop!" Gambit broke eye contact to shout at the driver who slammed on the breaks jostling those inside.

…

Righting himself, "Alright JeanLuc I said I was sorry dammit! Ya know good an well I aint meant for Jimmy ta die!"

The mention of his deceased son made his blood boil, "Ya had a duty Gambit. Ya took te oath just like yer brothers did. Ya knew te risk."

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice!"

"Oh so it's my fault! Maybe I shoulda left yer sorry ass on te street where I found ya!"

"Maybe ya should have!"

"Ya wouldn't be notin if it weren't fer me and how do you repay my kindness? My generosity," he paused for effect, "Te one time we needed ya most ya hightailed it!"

"I was scared."

"No ya weren't! Ya just didn't want te responsibility of being married! Hell, Bella knew ya wouldn't be faithful, tat you'd be gone all te time, but ya didn't have ta just leave her ass at te alter!"

"Ya don't think I know that!"

"And Remy honestly she was already yer girlfriend! It wasn't like we just thrust some chit at you! And come on Bella was everything any man would have wanted. She had money, she's beautiful, smart, …"

"Well you shoulda married her." Gambit grumbled to himself folding his arms around him.

"Don't try ta twist the truth boy. This is your entire fault! All of it! I hope you have nightmares of your brother dying every night so that you can wake up every morning knowing what you had lost because you wouldn't marry your girlfriend!"

Gambit's face became red with rage. His body writhing as he clutched his fist together, "I didn't know that would happen." He said quietly.

"What did ya thank would happen then huh? I used ta thank Bobby was te stupid one, but you take the cake!"

"I'm sorry ok!"

"Sorry aint giving me back my son Remy. I wished you would have died instead. At least you disserved it!"

Gambit's jaw tightened. His eyes burned with the desire to cry while his body shook with the force of his fury. He had pictured this many a times in his head. Each scenario worse than the next, but reality was a bitch slap to the face. He wasn't prepared to handle this.

His guilt would forever be a growing tumor. He had thought that Bobby was hard enough to handle. When they had this talk they quickly replaced words with fist. It was easy enough to bully his brother into behaving. The same could not be said of his father though.

With the look plastered on JeanLuc's face she felt like she was in trouble. That she had done something wrong. She half expected to get whopped when they got back to the manor. Sitting tightly in her corner a small part of her wanted to defend Remy. A very small part however JeanLuc had a point. All of this came about because he wouldn't marry his girlfriend of four years.

"Can we go home?" she asked softly.

His head instantly snapped to her as if he just noticed her person before he got out of the car, slammed the door, and told the chauffeur to drive them home. On the way home Rogue felt like she had to say something.

"He feels terrible …" she started.

"He should."

"Look I know you're upset and you have every right to be but if you continue to dwell on the past you can never move forward. I'm not saying to forget about Jimmy , but I don't think he would want you walking around all angry and scary-like like you are now."

"You sound like you know him."

Well in a way she did know him through Gambit's memories, but that was another story for another day. "I don't but I felt that you should know that."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Sorry guys I could a sworn I posted this a while ago …. opps**


	18. Chapter 18

**On My Mark **

**. **

"The day has finally arrived for your initiation James." Gambit told him as they circled the pool that Rogue was swimming in.

"Can't wait to lose huh?" Logan teased flashing Gambit with a devilish smirk.

Not in the least bit concerned he returned the look saying, "We'll see."

As they circled the pool Logan stopped a good bit away from Rogue's hearing range with his master. It was his time to put the part of his plan into action.

"If you don't mind me saying Master, but I think the girls a little fond of me."

"She is …" he said suspiciously wondering what Logan was getting at.

Logan laughed at his expression, "I don't mean like that," he said looking in her direction seriously, "She almost reveres me. Makes me feel important."

"Like a father?" Gambit asked also looking at her.

Fighting to keep the panic out his voice, "Like a father."

Not detecting the slight quiver in his voice Gambit turned back to him, "You never know. You might make a good father someday."

"You have no idea." He said sarcastically before turning serious again, "Tomorrow during the fight … I don't think she should be there."

"Why not?"

"I see the way she looks at you. And how she feels about me. I don't want the girl upset or anything. Seeing the people you care about fighting isn't something a girl like her should see. Besides we're fighting outside and it looks like it's going to rain."

Gambit looked at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and unseasonably warm. But he did have a point. He did not want Rogue witness to the violence, "She'll stay in our room."

Logan nodded and they both rejoined Rogue in the pool for only a moment when it began to rain out of what seemed like nowhere.

.

Rogue brushed her hair before she went to bed. She couldn't wait to be free, but what if something went wrong? What if they were found out? Worry caused her to slow her hand motions. She didn't even realize she was shaking until a firm hand touched hers.

"Anna what's wrong."

"I don't know." she said shakily starring out the rain splattered window.

Pulling her to his chest, "Is this about the fight tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"We aint gonna kill each other Anna. And no matter if he wins or loses he'll still work here."

"What if yall get hurt?" she asked.

"We'll heal."

"I wanta go ta bed." She said extracting herself from him. His hold was always warm to her and the thought that this was their last hug wasn't as liberating as she thought it would be. Gambit cut off the lights. He would need his strength for tomorrow.

.

It was high noon as Rogue looked out the window. The weather had cleared as suddenly as it came. She knew when the fight started it was time for her to escape. There would be two guards outside her door. Bella would come for her, slit the guards throats silently, dispose of the bodies, then open the door and come in.

Logan had assumed this would take her the whole of ten minutes. While Bella was busy Rogue was to watch them start the fight. Once it started she would go to the shower and run the water on the highest setting.

After that she would scatter some clothes, open the closet, and then escape through the nice sized vent under the bed. They had decided it wouldn't take Bella long to catch up with her. The trick to escaping was to not be seen by anyone else while escaping to the garage for the front Buick closest to the door.

.

Logan chose for their fight to wear a wife beater, blue jeans, and belt. He arrived at the due time to see Gambit in his classic thieves outfit. It was when they began to circle each other that the emotion hit him. Freedom would soon be there's. He would make his 'master' pay for keeping Rogue away from him. He would pay for touching his daughter in that way with those thoughts in mind. He would make him regret life.

"Ready monsieur?" Gambit asked him with a smile.

"Are you?"

Taking the initiative Logan, without his claws out, lunged at Gambit. Gambit side stepped him before hitting Logan hard on the back of his neck.

"Damn wat is yer head made of?" Gambit said shaking his hand. While he was distracted Logan rounded with a punch which missed. He continued to punch throwing left right lefts while Gambit back flipped out of the way.

Tired of the fancy footwork Logan began kicking. His kicks were much like a person kicking a can down the street, but with more force behind it. Eventually he managed to kick Gambit causing his flips to be slower and uneven.

When his legs were positioned above his head Logan yanked his ankle, held on tight, swung him in a few circles, and then released him into the brick wall.

Gambit was not happy. He didn't expect this to actually be a match. Brushing himself off he charged at the man. Logan dodged the best he could, but did take a good few kicks to the gut before he too fell down.

**. **

Rogue had managed to make it to the kitchen before Bella spotted her. Flicking the blood of her dagger Bella laughed, "Thought you could escape me huh?"

Rogue didn't spare her too much of a glance before grabbing the glass orange juice container and flinging it at her. Bella broke the hit with her arms outstretched in front of her. The glass shattered to the floor with the juice before Bella chased after Rogue weaving through the corridors.

"Come back here!" Bella hissed dodging the objects Rogue tossed at her along the way.

Rogue took a right which led her to a dead end, "Damn." She muttered to herself turning to face Bella.

"You look as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs sugah, but don't worry I'll make this quick." Bella promised before surging forward.

**. **

Gambit had cocked back his hand striking Logan across his face. Not enjoying the fact that he got hit like a bitch he tackled Gambit bringing him to the ground before sitting on his back and bending his legs backwards uncomfortably.

"Had enough?" Logan asked.

"Not even close." Gambit smiled. He had noticed the cuts Logan received throughout the battle had healed. He too was a mutant. He wasn't mad at the realization. Even he told few about his powers and since he was a mutant as well he thought it fair to use his powers too.

Reaching back with his right hand Gambit grabbed hold of his shirt and charged it.

"What the?" Logan asked awestruck at his now red glowing shirt until Gambit let go and it blew up. This time Logan landed in a heap a few yards down into the road.

"Figures the runt's a mutant." Logan growled to himself before going after Gambit again. The whizzing sound of the air between missed punches surrounded the air. Both men were getting tired yet neither wanted to back down. Gambit being the Guildsmaster would not show weakness in front of his people. Logan would not back down especially to the man who held his daughter captive. It was personal for him at least, not that he knew as much.

Logan decided that instead of charging he would make use of his surroundings. He turned round and ran for the nearest climbable tree.

"Ya running James?" Gambit asked watching the other climb the tree.

"Hardly."

Picking up a two of diamonds he supercharged the card, "It's time ta end this." Then he threw the card as fast as he could at the tree.

'Just like I knew he would do' Logan thought.

.

Rogue had managed to relieve the blonde of her blade at the cost of a scar down her arm. The two were now entangled fighting to both get the dagger and keep the other from getting it. With a kick to Rogue's torso Bella managed to pin the girl beneath her.

"He's mine and I will not have anyone taking him away from me! He is all that I have and all that I am!"

"Ya know cough if ya weren't trying ta kill me I'd almost feel sorry for you."

Laughing dryly, "There is no need for your pity!"

Trying to push Bella off, "Good cause I wasn't giving any." She said before biting Bella's hand.

"Let go," she wailed ,"I ain't no damn hamburger!"

The bite caused Bella to only focus on that arm halfway releasing Rogue from her grasp. With most of her body she did the only thing she could do with still being underneath her. Bite harder and quick her between the legs.

The pain caused Bella's legs to buckle quickly. Rogue snatched up the dagger and ran for the garage. Anyone that she passed she touched. They'd be unconscious for too long to be any help to him.

**. **

The blast helped to accelerate Logan's aerial assault on Gambit. His punch connected with Gambit's face until they both hit the ground. Gambit tried to get up but his mind was muddled, his vision blurry. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on.

"Yer … hired." Gambit said before passing out. Instantly his doctors ran to treat him.

"I'm going to the restroom." Logan said a little too loudly. He went in the house hurriedly before the majority of people could get in. On his way to the garage he found Bella pinned to the wall with her own dagger through the shoulder unconscious.

What worried him was the trail of blood engrossed in the fur carpet that leads towards the garage. Logan ran to the Buick finding it empty.

"Logan?" he heard a weak voice.

"Anna!" he turned to see her shakily holding the car keys and garage opener in hand, "You look like hell."

"Look who's talking." She laughed before falling to the ground. Logan picked her up and carefully placed her in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here." Logan said turning on the ignition and opening up the garage.

**. **

So far so good. Nothing went wrong on the long drive down the drive way. What he hadn't expected was the guard at the gate to stop him. Logan hit the brakes as the man in the black suit walked around to his side.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked.

"No. I just wanted to wish you good luck now that you're one of us … and what is she doing in there!" The guard exclaimed seeing the girl with him.

"We're leaving apparently." Logan said taking his fist to the man's forehead and extending his claws. He quickly drew them back in and slammed on the gas breaking the gate down. Another guard called and in a matter of minutes other Buicks with armed thugs came after them.

**. **

Rogue opened her eyes to see that another black Buick was parallel with theirs on her side. The driver extended a pistol with a silencer attachment out his window.

"Logan watch ou …" she cried as the bullet fired making contact with Logan's left temple. His eyes rolled back into his skull. His hands slipped from the steering wheel. Fighting the pain in her body she grabbed it and steered. No one would shoot her … hopefully.

A quick look up to the mirror told her that they were about to bust the back tires. To make it harder for them she swerved.

"Shit." She swore as the right tire popped causing her car to start spinning. The man would had gotten the next tire if it wasn't for a red blast that shot his vehicle from view.

"What is going on here?" she asked aloud as an invisible force turned her car in the right direction.

"Anna I'm driving remember?"

"You got shot remember." She said getting off of Logan who took back the wheel and drove.

Looking back, "Watch out kid. This is going to be a bumpy ride." He said going into a tunnel. Rogue noticed that even the cops were after them and a few random citizens. Apparently being a Guildsmaster had privileges not that that helped their current situation.

"Logan we need cover fire!" she shouted at him.

"What do you expect me to do?" Logan growled. He had a point. They can't receive help while in the tunnel. So she searched the car for weapons. Finding zilch in the front she climbed to the back. Under her seat was a pistol. Thank heavens.

Loading it, "Logan did I ever thank ya for those hunting lessons?" she rose the gun up and shot the back window out.

There were four cars behind them. Three Buicks and a cop car. The Buicks posed the most threat. The one in the middle had a guy hanging out. He was the first victim. She shot him in the chest. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like hell.

After that she took four shots. Half of them managed to hit tires.

"Anna mind clearing the path in front of us?" Logan asked.

Rogue climbed to the front reloading her weapon. She defiantly could not clear a whole road block.

"Any ideas?" Logan asked not even bothering to slow down.

"We could crash into them?" she suggested.

"Better break our window now." He ordered. She nodded and kicked the glass until it popped out. Shooting it might have sent glass in their direction.

"Here goes nothing." Logan said seriously. They crashed and flew through the window landing on blacktop. Rogue shot who she could before actually touching people while Logan was being Logan that is until a tornado came and carried away the bad guys.

Rogue turned to see several people in uniforms with an X on their chest.

"Who are yall?" Rogue asked.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I am a friend of Logan's." An old man in a wheel chair rolled next to her.

"Nice to see you Chuck."

"I think it's time that we go."

"Good idea." They agreed and followed them to their jet.

**. **

**3 Days Later **

**. **

"A Bobby where's my girlfriend?" Gambit asked his brother. He had gotten up this morning and found her missing and the mansion in an uproar.

"Don't worry about her. Ya took quite a beating Rems. Go to bed. Relax a little."

"Bobby why ya being nice to me?"

"Nice? What," he laughed nervously, " I am just concerned for my master…"

"James left and took te girl with 'em." JeanLuc said leaning on the door.

"He what!" Gambit yelled. The room began to reverberate with power.

"It's a bitch ta lose what ya hold dear isin't it Remy." His dad said before leaving the room.

Reigning in his anger, "Bobby I want her found NOW! I don't care what it takes or what it cost get her back NOW!"

**. **

**Please Review **

**Hoped yall liked it. I tried to be all actiony, but oh well. And I had received a few comments about JeanLuc being unusually angry. And he was angry. Just keep in mind he blames Remy for the death of his youngest son. **

**So anyway hoped ya liked it. Will update soonish **


	19. Chapter 19

**Search and Rescue?**

**. **

"Here try this one on." Jean suggested handing Rogue a green t-shirt with a gray and orange stripe horizontally wrapped around the center.

Also helping Rogue look for some new school clothes, "And like this mini skirt is perfect for that top Jean."

"Mini skirt?" Rogue rolled her eyes. After her time with Gambit skanky clothes were the last thing on her mind.

"You have a body and you need to flaunt it now go." Jean pointed to the dressing rooms. She was about to protest but it was clear Jean would have none of that. With a defeated sigh Rogue made her way to the dressing rooms before Kitty could pick something pink for her to wear.

The dressing room area was nowhere near clean. No doubt with it being a recession and all the businesses decided that instead of hiring more people they decided to just keep the staff they originally had and give them no raise, but more work to accomplish.

On the far end she saw the black curtain was open, empty, and cleaner than the others. She went inside, placed the clothes she wanted to try on on the hook and shrugged out of her purple top and pants. Putting those aside she placed on the miniskirt which true to her word made her look great. Not that she cared about such things.

While placing on the t-shirt her hands accidentally hit the hanging light bulb.

"Crap." She huffed before reaching for the bulb to turn it forgetting how hot it was. She immediately yanked her fingers back and put them in her mouth to cool them when she heard a rustle behind her. Before she could turn around her mouth was covered by a hand that pulled her into a taller muscular body.

She didn't know who it was or why they were doing this and how he had managed to get pass Kitty and Jean, but he had. With her mouth covered she inhaled threw her nose. The air smelled of tobacco.

She heard a screwing sound and the light came back on, "Did you think you could leave me Anna?" Gambit asked. Rogue was in shock. How could he find her? The Professor assured her safety.

His eyes were furious and the grip on her mouth tightened as well as his other arm which wound its way around her torso, "Did I say you could leave me huh?"

Panicking she tried to scream for help, but the sound was muffled so she began to kick at the walls and the mirror.

"Shhh." He tried to sooth her not that she cared, "No one will help ya. I already took care of your little friends," she paused. When he was sure she would move no more he turned her to face him. He leaned down so their eyes were directly across from each other, "Ya lied ta me Anna. You said ya loved me. You said we'd be together forever! You deceived me," his vice grew in intensity while his eyes softened, "How could ya leave me when you know I love you too?"

Rogue didn't know why she started screaming. She couldn't help herself.

{END DREAM}

"Rogue! Rogue! Rogue like wake up!" Kitty stood over her trying to wake her. Rogue shot up almost bumping into Kitty.

"Like it's ok. It's only a dream." Kitty tried to sooth her. She wanted to give the girl a comforting hug, but Rogue drew herself away whilst pulling the cover to just below her eyes.

"What happened?" Logan asked kicking down the door with his claws extended.

"She had a bad dream again," Kitty started, "And like this is worse than the last. Like she usually tosses and turns. Tonight she screamed like someone was after her."

Logan nodded before picking Rogue up, "Want some hot chocolate?" he asked although it was not a question.

Ten minutes later they were in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate before them. Logan looked her over as he pushed the mug to her. She didn't even seem to notice it.

"Anna," Logan started. He wasn't good at this emotional talk. That's what a woman is for. The girl needed a mother, but for now she had him. He made sure to get her attention before asking, "What's wrong? These dreams aren't … normal. And you've been acting strange lately."

She nodded in agreement before taking a deep breath and lowering her cover, "It's just," she began to cry, "I … I feel like he's after me. I feel like I'm going to turn the corner and he'll be there. I don't feel safe anymore."

Logan was angry with himself. His daughter didn't even feel safe with him around and it was his entire fault, "I'm sorry." He said to fill the growing emptiness they felt inside.

"But Logan it's not you. It's me!" she yelled, "I'm confused!"

"Confused?" he asked.

She nodded before continuing on, "Logan I don't know why but a part of me wants to see him again!"

Her voice filled the air. Logan was surprised. His mouth hung open. What does a father say in these situations?

"But," she started more calmly, "I fear him more. In my dreams he finds me anywhere. I can't escape him. I don't want to be his prisoner again. I don't want to be trapped again, but there is a small part of me that cares. But even then I still want to be free of him. I feel like he's watching me and I am so confused. How should I feel daddy?"

She never called him daddy. This must be serious, but he had no answer. What he would say to her could matter for the rest of her life.

"May I join you?" The Professor asked. Logan tried hard not to sigh in relief.

"Maybe she is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome."

Narrowing her eyes, "I have NO syndrome." she said darkly.

"Maybe Logan she just requires a bit of time to get sorted. She has been, after all, in captivity for some time. Perhaps she doesn't miss him especially, but misses his presence much like a person who has lived in an area for decades next to a restaurant for instance. On a normal day said person wouldn't care, but after it's torn down and is no longer there said person will start to miss it. Miss it not for its value, but for its presence." The Professor said looking between the two.

…

Meanwhile down south Gambit had every team member he could spare looking for the girl. He even had his Kings and Queens on high alert, including their Sheriffs. His time was spent pacing around the security room looking at the screens for any sign of her. His secretaries were in contact with all national police departments and she had still yet to be sited. It had been well over a month and he was not happy.

"Sir," Camella Hayes, his personal secretaire said.

Stopping midstep, "What!" he snapped.

"We have some information on James Talbolt."

He stalked over to her instantly, "Thank god someone can do more than shit round here!"

She turned to her laptop. Opening the email she had received from a deputy in Texas. Inside the file was a picture of the man in question along with a lengthy bio. As she scrolled down she began to explain, "I received this information weeks ago."

"Weeks." He glared at her.

Ignoring his tone of voice, "When I originally received this file it had barely contained more than a few brief sentences. One thing for sure though his name is not James Talbolt."

Throwing his hands over his face, "Tell me sometin I don't know already!"

"He did live in Texas. In fact he was the man who worked at the museum and stopped those heist all those months ago."

"Meaning?" he asked trying to keep his nonexistent patience in check.

"Meaning that the girl Tatera bought you is his daughter."

Gambit's mouth temporarily hung open. That girl was his daughter? He should have known. The man was a little protective of her and she never ran away from him. No doubt the two had been in cahoots just biding their time until they could escape.

And the signs were so obvious now that he thought about it. He was just too stuck on himself to notice. The fact that he liked the man a lot should had been sign number one. A person that likeable had to be planning to stab you in the back sooner or later. Sign number two being Rogue's attitude. She went from never wanting to be touched to vixen literally over night and the changes started near instantly after the man's arrival.

"Sir?" she asked. Her tone of voice showing she had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Continue."

"Apparently, he's a skilled fighter, has a daughter, lived in Texas, and used to work as a guard, but what is weird is that I can find nothing on his past. No social security card, no birth certificate, no diploma, no GED, awards, nothing! That is why I kept this information from you."

Puzzled he asked her, "How can the man not exist? Even I have a birth certificate."

"Exactly. His name, for now at least, is James Logan. Commonly known as Logan."

Picking up on a few choice words, "For now at least?"

"From our friends down at Westpoint it appears Logan has been around for a while."

"While?"

"His other aliases are Emilio Garra, Peter Richards, John Logan, Captain Terror, Jim Logan, and finally James Logan."

Gambit pulled a chair over to her to sit down. "Why so many names?"

"The trick to this is the year at which these names appear."

"Year?"

"Emillo Garra appeared around 1742-1783. Peter Richards appears around 1831-1865. John Logan appears around 1888-1945. Captain Terror is briefly mentioned in 1947. Jim Logan appears briefly between 1975-1976. And James Logan appeared thirty two years ago to present."

Gambit rubbed his head. He didn't need a damn history lesson right now, "In English Ms. Hayes."

"Notice that all those years involve a particular war in America. What I am trying to say is that all of these men are around five foot three inches tall, scruffy with blue hair, Caucasian, has a fetish for cigars …"

"So," he interrupted, "He's all of 'em?"

"Yes sir. It appears this man is a war hero. I assume he is a mutant much like yourself. Except his power prevents him from aging. He also has yet to accept any of his awards. All of them are waiting for him at DC."

"Where is he Camella? His past doesn't concern me."

"I know," she finished scrolling down the page, "That is why I have contacted the East and Midwest king and queen. There is a significant grouping of mutants in that area. With any luck he may be there trying to blend into the populous."

That's all he needed to hear, "Good work Camella. Call Michelle and tell her I'll be taking up residence with her until further notice."

She turned to face him, "You plan to stay there?"

"If there is a chance of me finding her I will search myself if I have to. Have all of my 'jobs' deterred to someone else. I have work to do."

She nodded proceeding to do his work. He stomped past them to his room with hope in his eyes. He would find her. He was sure of it.

…

"Where ya going boy?" JeanLuc asked from the doorway watching Remy pack.

"Away." He answered curtly. He still wasn't on speaking terms with his father.

"I heard you found out the man was her father."

Dropping a pair of underwear abruptly, "You knew!"

"It was obvious Remy. I knew by the way he looked at her that he was her father."

"You could have said sometin." Gambit chided returning to his task.

Going over to sit on a chair near his bed, "It was not my place Rems. Now as your father," he pulled the suitcase towards himself, "I must tell you not to do this."

Snatching it back, "And why not?"

Jean Luc turned to him with a sad look in his eyes, "You may be smiting with the gal, but she's that man's daughter. If you take her he will only come for her again."

"He won't be leaving with her again."

Snatching the bag back and throwing it to the floor, "Listen to me Remy! I lost a son. I know, as a parent, what it feels like to lose a child. You know I'm in pain. You can see that. And if you know how I feel then you must know how he felt when he came home to find his daughter was missing."

Remy looked his father over. The man was serious.

"Remy please don't." Jean Luc pleaded again as Gambit bent down to pick up his belongings, "Have you not done enough? You're always walking round here looking for my forgiveness, my pity. You took Jimmy from me and now you want to take another child from their parent? How can you ask me to forgive you when you turn around and make the same mistake twice?"

"She's not dead." He reminded pointedly.

"It doesn't matter if she is alive or not boy! It's the principle of the matter. You took what was not yours to take. Luckily she happens to still be alive."

Ignoring his father, "Our occupation demands we take what is not ours JeanLuc."

Turning his son to face him, "We're thieves Remy, we still goods not lives."

At that Gambit's jaw tightened. His father had a point and he could see how his father felt and understand why, but he loved her. Only he could care for her in the way she needed.

As if reading his sons expression, "If you really love her then you'll let her decide. If she wants to come back to you then she will. If not you have a room of whores downstairs. Take your frustrations out on them."

"Anna aint no whore," Gambit growled, "What she is is a deceiving seductive spit fire with blazing eyes. Who runs her hands threw her hair while reading a book. Who enjoys green apples with a slice of buttery toast for breakfast. Who fears her powers and in turn is afraid of the world. She's a girl who's more than any whore can ever be." Gambit said with far more passion than he intended too.

"You just had ta go and fall in love with her didn't ya?" JeanLuc raised an eyebrow with obvious distaste. Gambit answered by zipping his suitcase shut and heading out the door.

"Remy." Jean Luc called before he left.

Avoiding his father's gaze, "What?"

"Love is not a good enough excuse for what you are about to do."

**. **

**Please Review **


	20. Chapter 20

**What Goes Bump in the Night **

**p.1**

**. **

The young post carrier arrived at the Maison de Guildes (House of the guilds) with the post, "Mes seigneurs," he bowed before the Order of Four, "nous avons une lettre de bordeaux de dame!"

"Read it aloud boy." Louis Josef, the head of the Order of Four, demanded.

The boy nodded before quickly opening the letter and read:

_My Lords Louis, Frederic, John and Bastillan, _

_As you may or may not know the people of my family waged war against the thieves. Needless to say we lost and Remy LeBeau, Gambit, has taken over both guilds in America. I do not write to complain, but as of late the man has become distracted. His attention fancies the young woman to which had escaped his grasp a few months ago and although time has passed he refuses to do nothing more than search for her. _

_He exhausts his resources, time, men, and money across the country in an effort to find her which has proved fruitless. I do not speak only for myself when I say that this manhunt is a waste of time and disgraces the lives we people live. Thus it is in my sound judgment that the woman he fancies must die. Enclosed is a picture of said woman, her name is Anna. Normally I would take matters into my own hands in situations such as these, but at present he has been keeping close watch of me. Your help sires would be most appreciated. _

_Your humble servant, _

_Belladonna Bordeaux _

"That bastard is a menace!" Bastillian Shaw exclaimed throwing his fist in the air.

Nodding in agreement, "The boy is foolish," John Blake noted.

Rising, "I say we do as our dear Bella asked and send this bitch," he points to the photo in Louis's hand, "to hell along with the bastard American."

As the three bickered Louis looked over the photo for a few minutes. He could see the girl is beautiful even with that strange hair coloring. If they are lucky, and from what Bella has written, the man is obviously in love with her.

"Silence!" Louis barked calming the order, "You may go boy." He waved the mail carrier away. When he was gone the other three men leered at Louis. He had no reason to be angry with them!

"Josef are you barking?" Bastillian commented.

Looking at the red faced man, "Actually it is you that is mad," Louis said, "Do you know what this is gentlemen?" He asked holding up the letter.

"You had one too many drinks Josef," John pointed out, "It is obviously a letter. "

Deciding it his turn to speak, "Not just any letter; a letter from the prestigious Bella Bordeaux," Fredrick exclaimed.

"Idiots!" Louis snapped at them, " Bella has given us exactly what we need."

"And what do we need?" John asked.

"A way to control the American of course," Louis rolled his eyes, "Just because I do not like him doesn't mean I can't appreciate his talents."

"Explain." Fredrick gestured.

"Gentlemen," Loius smiled, "It is classic. We capture the lady of his affection first. He will come after her," he took a break to pace back and forth before them, "When he sees that there is no way to free her he will do as we ask to keep her alive and then … we will finally have control of the America!"

"Brillant!" John clapped, "But who shall we send on this endeavor?"

"My friends," Louis stopped to look them each in the eye, "The chance to control that backwater country is too great to leave to just anybody. That is why I wish to send myself."

"Take the Couteau's with you at the very least Josef! Fredrick said.

"Then it is agreed." Louis bowed before them before leaving the comfort of their order room for his bed room where his weapons and suit were kept.

"You may enter." Louis said as he placed a poisoned dart in his suitcase.

An Asian woman with hair and eyes the color of night with red and blue eye shadow stepped forward, "We can never startle you my lord."

"Katana," he turned to great her.

"The Couteau's are at your service."

"Good. I'll be leaving for America in two days time. Meanwhile I want you to find this person. I do not want you to be seen or heard. You will not attack unless I allow it."

"Of course sir." She said taking the picture of Anna from him.

"Move now." He shooed her away.

**Two ½ Weeks Later **

.

"I don't thank I should be here." Rogue said pulling her hood tight to her head as Jean and Kitty led her through the mall.

"And like why not?" Kitty asked.

Sighing, "There are people still after me."

"Like you don't know that Rogue." Kitty pointed out.

"And we don't know if they aren't after me Kit."

"Touché." Jean smiled at their bickering.

Jean and Kitty believed some fresh air would do their friend some good. She rarely went outside the mansion, let alone the mall. So they kind of kidnapped her and viola Rogue's outside.

Kitty turned to see Rogue still holding her hood over her head, "Like Rogue please take that off."

"No. Do you know how many security cameras a complex this big has?"

"I'm sure that they aren't watching you from the cameras." Jean said patting her in the back, "But if it makes you feel comfortable … Kitty let her keep it on."Jean said as they walked down the hallway past an escalator. Kitty immediately turned to Rogue. She would not let Jean tell her what to do.

"Let me go Kitty!" Rogue yelled at the girl as she pulled her hood down. Kitty didn't stop until she received a rather hard punch to her gut. While Kitty took a moment to hold her stomach Rogue refastened her hood back on her head paying careful attention to hide her hair.

**Five Days Later **

"My lord, we found her." Katana said sitting on the lap of the security guard she killed. Katana and the rest of the members of the Couteaus had began searching as Louis Josef had commanded. Their teckie, an elbow bladed Scott, had hacked Gambit's mainframe. With his knowledge and a little common sense they deduced that the girl would more likely be seen where other teenage girls are.

Thus they checked all major malls, plazas, and romantic restaurant camera feeds until Katana snuck in, killed said security guard, and played the days feed. As she scanned the seven screens she noticed a stripe of white. Holding the rewind button for ten seconds. Then play for two seconds before clicking pause.

She noticed a girl in a hoodie with hair the color of the indicated target. The girl, Anna, was trying to pull her hood up that the shorter brunette in front of her had pulled down. Alongside them was a red head shaking her head side to side within the shadow of the escalator.

"Good, now go find out everything you can about the situation. I hate to not be properly prepared."

"Ai." (yes?)

**The Couteaus **

Very few knew of the fiendish five that made up the Blade of France. Their history started in the mid to late 1400's where rogue assassins proudly displayed their colors on the streets, admired as gods and when thieves were far from sparse taking not only your money but often men's wives.

Tired of the mockery that walked their beloved cities the French Government decided to hire five adolescent prostitutes off the street. Took them in. Taught them how to kill. How to deceive. Many a lawbreaker had found their selves in bed with one of the killer whores not knowing their lives would soon come to a rather short end.

These five prostitutes alone freed Paris of its hooligans in a matter of years. With the streets safer and their pockets deeper they each set out to find the next generation of defenders. From henceforth the tradition continued on. They were often called the Blade of France or Couteaus (knife), for the femme fatal's love of blades.

The latest group was headed by the color blind Japanese beauty, Katana, whose love for Japanese steel rivaled her taste for blood. With her raven hair tied in a high ponytail to sport the blue phoenix tattoo down her back, graced with the personality of a wolverine, she is easily the natural leader of their team.

Next in command is Maxine (Max) Moore, the Scott, who learned her elbow bladed tactics from her Philippian master. She also has a gift with computers and prides herself on being able to hack any computer system known to man. In classic Irish fashion she has long, stunning bright red hair in two pigtails with aqua eyes and freckles with a tattoo of a banshee.

The third is the French native, Alice, a blond who fights with a winged spear and a lead performer at the Moulin Rouge during the spring. Her skill lies within her resourcefulness. She has a tattoo on her inner thigh of a crow.

Then there's Syp Sveta, an x-Russian spy who carries more hidden weapons than a pack of terrorist. You name it she has it. Syp, has chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, has a fetish for tight white clothing, and has a tattoo of the grey wolf on the back of her neck.

The last is Italian bred Rosa Dante who although carries thin sharp weapons resembling chopsticks, prefers to get her hands dirty. Her victims are more likely to be strangled to death than stabbed in the chest. Rosa wears a green bandana over her short dark brown hair with a tattoo of a peregrine falcon, with its wings spread, across her chest. And given her height and small size she easily can fit into almost anywhere and in anything including carryon bags.

Together, Katana, Max, Aice, Syp, and Rosa make up the Couteaus. And as of now their mission is to seek out Anna.

.

"Mutantes!" Rosa pointed out from the safety of the tree she was surveying the outer north perimeter of the mansion on.

"Why is nothing never easy." Alice whined listening to Rosa through use of a head piece.

"Alice," Max smiled coyly, "You're easy enough for the five of us." Alice glared at her for her non to subtle pun before turning her attention back to the screen in the van they are in.

"What are their talents Rosa?" Katana asked straight to business as usual.

"Un mutante è sul fuoco, un altro è fatto di ghiaccio e c'è uno coperto di pelliccia ... somiglia a un elfo a me." Rosa said.

Katana took a seat pushing the bickering Alice and Max out of her way, "One's body is made of fire, the next ice, and the last looks like an elf. Got it," Katana spoke into the piece again, "But we're going to need a visual."

Syp stood up happy to take the job to stretch her legs when Max interrupted her, "I can just hack the system Syp," she started typing away on her keyboard, "I'll need at least thirty minutes."

"I see," Katana turned to her, "You have half that time to finish. Rosa continues surveying. What are the mutants doing?"

Rosa peered through her binoculars again, "football di giocare." [playing football]

"Search the other perimeters and see if you can see any others. We need to know their numbers Rosa."

"Si, mam."

Rosa ran around until she spotted Jean and Scott making out under a tree. She also saw the most beautiful woman ever with snowy white hair watering her plants with her hands. And last, but not least she saw her.

"L'ho trovata! [I found her]" Rosa said excitedly.

"Josef will be most pleased ladies." Katana complimented.

"I have visual." Max told her flexing her fingers above her head. Rosa on the other hand continued to watch … well try to watch Anna anyway. Her mind was more on the beautiful chocolate woman downstairs. Fighting the urge to look away she saw another man come into view. From the information required she knew him to be the girls father and a major bad ass mutant.

They talked for a moment or two before the man stiffened. Instinctively she jumped out of her tree and rolled in a bush. Using her fingers to part a few bristles she knew the man had spotted her by the way he glared and headed down stairs.

"Mi ha visto!" [He has seen me] She quickly cast her binoculars in the bush. She was sure the man didn't physically see her. So how did he know she was there? Dusting off her shirt she decided to act the part of tourists.

The girls watched from the van intently as Logan came upon Rosa who had mystically drawn a map from what appeared to be nowhere and was looking it up and down.

"What are you doing here kid?" Logan asked.

She smiled kindly at him before stepping closer and extending her hand, "Il buono signore di mattina!"[good morning sir]

Logan looked at her quizzically before asking, "What did you say?"

"Che?" [what] she asked pulling back her hand he shook and retrieving her map, "Sono il turista. Sono perso."

"Perso?"

"Lost …" she offered. Logan looked at the confused lady. She obviously didn't know any English and here she was trying to navigate the city. He took the map from her and after five attempts he finally got her to show him where she was going.

"Alright kid, here's the Empire State building. Just head in that direction," he pointed north, "And you should be there in an hour or two."

She smiled brightly at him, "Ringrazia il signore!" [Thank you sir]

"Your … welcome." He raised an eyebrow.

Taking her map back she gave him a quick bow saying, "So che lei non mi capisce l'americano, ma mi chiamo Rosa e lei mi vedrà di nuovo." [I know you don't understand me American, but my name is Rosa and you will be seeing me again] Before taking off in the direction he pointed her, but before she could take more than two steps he stopped her again to hand her her binoculars. How did he know she owned them?

When Rosa was safely back in the van Katana spoke, "It is apparent the beast has heightened senses just like the mammal whose name he so proudly wears. He probably smelled you on the binoculars Rosa. This bunch will be difficult to deal with.

"But we WILL deal with them right?" Syp asked.

"You know I love a challenge." Katana smirked, "Why we ambush them our boss will kidnap the girl. From there we will await orders."

The other ladies nodded.

**Please Review : ) **


	21. Chapter 21

What Goes Bump in the Night (2)

.

**Two Days Ago**

Gambit had learned of Rogue's location weeks ago yet he had done nothing to reclaim her. Every day at some point he would visit her not that she would know that. He got to see her smile. Laugh. Live. Love. Causing a minute part of him to feel guilt remembering what JeanLuc told him before he departed, "Love is not a good enough excuse for what you are about to do."

He didn't believe his father at first. Then after a few days of observing her from a few choice locations he began to believe. If he took her away again he would take her away from, in essence, her home, friends, and family. Was he really that cruel? Maybe, but this was his Anna. He loved her with every breath that passed his lips and yet here he was stuck watching her from afar.

He should had just taken her when he had the chance. Now his resolve was growing weak. He didn't want to do it. Not anymore. He didn't want to hurt her. Her father on the other hand …

"Thinking about something Americano?"

Gambit's eyes opened wide. He knew that voice he just couldn't fathom why it was here. Maybe if he pretended it didn't exist it would go away.

"I said do you have something on your mind monsieur?"

Trying not to sigh, roll his eyes, slump his shoulders, and or curse the man out he turned to him, " Well if it aint te great Louis Josef here to honor me with his presence."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Josef said sarcastically.

"Is there something ya want? Another 'test' perhaps?" Gambit asked from his spot on the tree tryin to find a good angle to see his beloved from.

Josef leaned against the tree, "I'm here to deal with a problem."

"Oh so I'm a problem now?"

Looking up, "American, you have always been a problem to us."

"Glad I could be of assistance."

"Ha. Ha. I have forgotten the sense of humor for you Americans, but you see i have a sense of humor of my own two," he turned to get Gambit's full attention, "Mine involves a beautiful red head that I have come to seize. I wonder if her flower is as beautiful as her lips."

Attention definitely received he jumped down from the tree, "You will leave my Anna alone."

"You are in no position to threaten me."

"What makes ya thank that?"

"This." He said as Katana came behind Gambit knocking him out with a blow to the back of his skull.

Standing over the body, "Katana have him sent home. We will have words once I return."

"Yes sir."

**,.,., **

She looked out her window hoping to see no feel something. For weeks she had the feeling that she was being watched. In a way it was romantic yet creepy at the same time. A few days ago the feeling had stopped. Ever since then she had been in search of that feeling again. What was it? Who was it?

Begrudged, she removed herself from the window.

"Something the matter kid?" Logan asked coming to sit beside her.

Pulling her pillow to her chest, "No."

He knew she was lying, "Still thinking about him?"

"No," her eyes downcast, "It is just I feel that something is amiss."

"Amiss how?"

"Lately I have felt that I have been watched in a protector sort of way," she looked at him to see him bite back a growl, "Night after night. Day after day the presence has not failed to appear. But for the past few days it hasn't been there. I thank … I thank something bads happen to it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just thank we should all be a little more careful from now on."

**Present 2:42 AM **

Rogue wrestled the sheets fighting for warmth as she slept. Her body turning this way and that as dream took hold of her. Unlike her other dreams she awoke in the mansion, not the Guildsmaster residence. The room was skewed, giving one the impression of being drunk. Tittering she walked to her window. A walk that seemed to consume her thoughts as her heart raced forward faster than her lower extremities.

Finally she reached the window. Transparent red curtains engulfed it for some reason. Almost swallowing her whole as they billowed. Outside was the tree. The one she associated with her protector. On a normal occurrence all she saw was bark and leaves. Her dream tree showed movement.

As she tried to part the curtains a strong gust of wind blew them and her backwards. She landed on her bum. Looking up she saw a blonde woman in a ripped blue dress with blood oozing from her shoulders holding a knife.

Dream Bella looked possessed, "You will not take him from me!" she shouted. Her lifeless eyes boring into Rogues. Rogue ran around the room with Bella on her heels barely managing to dodge the swipes. Finally she ran to the window where she felt safest.

Looking down the jump would without a doubt kill her. She turned to see dream Bella smirk. A smirk that did not reach her eyes. As she lifted her blade intent on killing her when something fast zoomed past Rogue's face and hit ghost Bella, making her vanish.

Instantly Rogue turned around to see her savior. Hanging ever so gently out of the tree was Remy LeBeau clad in black leather. His eyes as two red stars in the night.

"Remy?" He nodded to her before disappearing, "Remy where are you?"

"Here." She turned to him.

"So you have been out there this whole time?" she demanded narrowing her eyes at him. He walked over to sit before heron the window seal. When he was sat so his coat would billow in the wind elegantly he shook his head yes.

"How dare you!" she snapped looking more than ready to push him out the window. Dream or no that was rude.

"You knew it was me." He said simply.

"I aint no it was you!"

"You always knew. You can't lie to me here." He motioned to their surroundings.

"Where is here."

"You know te answer ta that as well petite."

"Then we both must know te answer on how ima kick yer ass out that window."

He smirked at her, "Feisty as ever. Your eyes are always on fire when you're angry."

Glaring harder, "So why are you here in my dreams?"

He inclined his head a little bit before answering, "That you know too. I am gone. He is gone. He and I are the same. The reason I am gone is the same reason that you will soon be too."

"And what reasons is that?"

"I can only tell you so much."

"Look Confuseous," she pointed a finger on his chest, "If yer gonna warn me then warn me. Don't give me no damn riddles. This ain't some Asian movie. And even if it was yer no master of mine!"

He ignored her opting to look down bellow them, "It is too late now," he said hearing something she definitely didn't, "Alert the rest." he said before standing and jumping out of the window.

"Remy!" she screeched. The window drop in her dream was far.

"So ya do care bout me." Was all she heard. Before she snapped awake in the real world this time. Awake she reached towards the phone. The panic button glowed red asking to be pushed.

"It was just a dream …" she said trying to convince herself it was nothing. Still that dream felt a little too real for her liking. Pushing the button to strart the alarms she figured if she was wrong she would jujst blame it on her nerves.

Sitting up she heard a quick shuffle behind her. Turning she saw a handsome man in a secret agent tight black suit. What was he doing here? Before she could do much of anything he placed a thick straw to his lips and blew. The dart hit her in her neck.

Her body instantly began to weaken.

"Do you know who I am little one?" the man asked. She barely managed to mutter a no, "I am a … friend of your Guildmaster. I have come to collect you. I should thank you though," he said tying her hands and feet together, "Because of you I will finally have control over this country. God bless America." He winked before throwing her over his shoulders, jumping out of the window with her, and locking her in a trunk.

Logan woke up to the alarm first. He sat up in his briefs ready for action to see his lights were on and a woman who resembled his Yuriko was sitting on the floor underneath the mantle that held his swords.

"Who are you?" Logan growled.

She stood. Ignoring his growls she picked up his sword and unsheafed it a few inches to see the inscription of its maker, "You are Samurai correct?"

"Look lady you got five seconds before I kick you out of here painfully."

"A friendly challenge perhaps?" she tossed him his sword before pulling out hers, "Come at me little man."

Pulling out his sword he surged forward into action.

…

The others luckily made it out of their rooms dressed with no confutations.

"Where is Rogue?" Storm asked.

Kitty spoke up, "Like I looked and like couldn't find her anywhere."

"Then we will have to find her. Split up." Strom commanded when four women came around the corner armed.

"Like where's Anna!" Kitty shouted.

"With master." Alice smirked, "Girls which would you like to fight?"

"La donna marrone." Rosa stepped forward. Her eyes lustily roaming over Storm.

Syp stepped forward pulling out her dart guns, "The Cyclops and his bitch."

Max rolled her eyes, "I'll take the cat and the elf. I ken him cute."

Alice looked at who was left, "As always I am left with the leftovers," her eyes scanned over Bobby, "Oh and don't worry about your friends. They're resting peacefully."

Syp pulled out two M80's and went straight for Scott and Jean. Jean cast a barrier, but not before Scott got shot in his leg. Upset he used his lasers on her. She dodged before swiping her feet under Jean's to knock her over, backhanded Scott in the face whilst wearing a knuckle ring before grabbing Jean forcefully to use her as a shield against Scott.

Max lunged at Kurt first since she didn't think Kitty was worth the effort. Seeing that her blades were sharp Kurt was forced to use his tail to fight her as Kitty tried to grab her and phase her to kingdom come.

Bobby had to form his own ice staff to fight off Alice. In truth he was rather distracted. If he were smart he'd ice the floor, trip her, pin her in an ice cube, and then help the others. Instead he couldn't help but stare the beautiful woman down. His eyes couldn't help but to room over her figure. She was intoxicating. Even the evil smile she gave him made him stand erect.

"See something you like?" she asked Bobby before flipping his staff from his hands.

Taking a moment to recover, "Umm … no."

"Mentuer! [liar]"

Storm on the other hand were having her own difficulties. Rosa was far too fast for her to hit and in the cramped space she couldn't use her full potential even though she really wanted too. If Rosa grouped her one more time she might just reconsider.

It was then that the small woman latched herself to Storm's leg. Storm banged her against the wall, but that didn't matter. The chit had determination in her eyes. Upset Storm sent a small lightning bolt ball at her. The girl broke off in pain, before shaking it off. This time she went for Storm's long legs knocking her over. Rosa climbed atop the lady with her oversized chopsticks in hand holding them to her throat.

"Non ti muovere.[do not move] " Rosa said as she drug the tip of her blade across Storm's neck, "Così bella. [so pretty]." She said before kissing Storm full on the lips.

Having had more than enough Storm pushed her away hard with a gust of wind before Kitty phased her threw the floor.

….

"Not bad." Katana said pointing her blades at Logan. Her face held scars as well as a gash across her torso. Logan knew she was losing blood fast. He had hoped the woman would just kill over already so that he could help them. From what he heard they needed it.

Logan had gotten a few choice wounds of his own, but with his healing powers they were nothing but scratches to him now.

"You should go," Logan warned her, "You're bleeding to death."

"Is that what you are concerned about," she asked retaking her stance. Logan surged forward as she bought both of her swords before her in the shape of an X to brace his attacks, "You should be more worried about yourself."

Logan used his strength to push her back against the wall. He could see the strain on her face. She wouldn't be able to hold out forever, "And why is that?" he retorted.

Spitting blood in his face, "We already have what we came for. The rest of you are just exercise for my friends and I."

"What did you come for!" Logan growled at her.

"The answer lies between the valley of my breast," she smiled at his horrified expression, "I hold a picture there. Do not think me immoral."

Logan removed one hand from the hilt of his blade to reach between her breasts. He hated the fact that they felt so good. With a growl he whipped out the picture of Rogue. Ticked he pulled his weapon back before punching the woman square in the jaw. Blood splattered across the wall before she slid down to the floor unconscious.

Free of her he ran to help the others. First he went to Bobby. The boy was obviously distracted. He would make sure to do something about that later. He tackled Alice to the ground painfully before heading to the Russian. When he got close enough she turned around with a detonator in hand.

"Do you wish to press your luck?" she asked.

"You want kill us with your friend hurt downstairs."

Syp turned her head to the side, "You think I would hesitate to kill my leader?"

"Yes actually. I think you would." Logan took a confident step forward.

She laughed at his foolishness, "We all must die sometime American. Besides Katana was the one who said to blow this place up even if it means all our deaths if I am forced to make the decision to."

"You'd kill all of you?" Logan asked disbelieving. He chanced a look at the vixens. None of them smelled of fear at all. They wouldn't mind dying.

"And all of you." She motioned to the XMEN, "Shame most of you are drugged in bed. Everyone want be able to escape. But I'll tell you a secret," she pushed the detonator that did nothing, "The bomb is hidden here. You have exactly three minutes and fifty seconds to find it."

Logan didn't believe her so he used his ears. When he focused long enough he heard the faint sounds of ticking. He turned to defuse it when he was met with Katana once again. She was about to attack when her cell wrung.

"Master wants us." After she said this Syp threw a flash bang grenade and a smoke one. By the time Storm managed to clear the halls the girls were gone.

…

Hours later Rogue awoke in a damp room tied to a chair. Her body swayed a little as her vision tried to focus. What happened? Oh yeah she remembered believe it's not butter guy shot her with a tranquilizer dart and stupid dream Gambit couldn't tell her this was happening days ago. No dumbass dream Gambit came to her the night of with vexing mind games. That jerk!

"I see your awake." his voice instantly made her stiffen.

"As you see," Josef told his fellow council members, "I have our prize at hand. I even managed to pick us up a bonus treat along the way."

"What are we to do with the girl?" One of the men asked.

"She has to stay alive," Josef noted, "But I'm sure we can have some fun with her till then."

.

**Please Review ; Thanks**

_**Next chapter hint Gambit and Rogue reunited. I wonder how that'll go ….**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Trapped **

**.**

Minutes passed and she could still hear Josef's laughter in her ears leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Angry, she tried to pry her hands free when she realised that they were attached to something. Another person perhaps?

"Who's there?" she asked aloud answered only by snores, "Ain't this a bitch."

**... **

The following morning the lights to the room came on. The contrast of color causing her to blink rapidly. All four walls were the whitest of whites. She was sure that if she stood still naked long enough that she'd blend in with them. Thankfully the lights also stunned her partner into conciousness.

"Morning," Josef came through the only door armed with four guards, "le délier [untie him]."

Rogue watched as two men pointed their guns at her, safety off, as the other two relieved her of her partner. To her horror it was Gambit, she didn't know whether to be thrilled or pissed.

"Let me go." Gambit struggled against there advances.

"If I let you go American then I must kill her."

Gambit didn't look like he cared until he saw who was being held captive, "Anna!"

"Now will you walk out of here or will we have to resort to more," he looked at her, "physical means?" Defeated he left with one last weary glance at her followed by the guards. When they left she noticed many red dots trained on her blouse.

The source was a long horizontal window a good twenty feet above her with armed men. It became very clear that she wasn't getting out of this ... atleast not today.

**... **

"Bow before your Lords boy." Bastillian Shaw spat at him.

"Non!"

"I said bow." Shaw rose from his seat.

"I refuse!"

Smiling, "Gentlemen please rest your heartrate," he looked towards the Order of Four, "Fret not Shaw. You just have to negotiate with him." he said striking Gambit hard on the back of his neck causing him to crumble to his knees.

Josef bent down low enough for him to see him, "Remember if you disobey us we will kill her. She is nothing to us. But to you I fear she means something non?"

Gambit spat in his face. Whipping it off he started for the exit, "He is yours tonight Gentlemen."

"Where are you going John Blake asked."

" His crimes shall no longer go unpunished." was all Josef said before dissapearing behind double doors.

"So," Frederic regained attention, "Will you bow before us now?"

"No."

Frederic motioned for the guards, "The day is still young. I will see to it that you do before you leave us."

"You may try." Gambit warned.

**... **

By eight forty that evening Gambit was still awake, hurt, but awake. He refused to bow before those bastards. He knew they wouldn't kill Anna so long as they needed him. Which they did.

"He has a fighting spirit," Josef came in with blots of red on him.

"Good Lord, what happened Josef!" Blake asked concerned.

"Mouvement [move]," he motioned for the guards to leave Gambit alone. He circled the man. Appraising his body as if it belonged to him. Gambit watched Josef watch him not liking the looked as if the world was in his hands look in his eyes.

"Do you know what this is?"

Gambit looked at the simple cotton fabric in his hands, "A bra."

"Then perhaps you should take a closer look." Josef tossed it at him. Remy didn't notice anything peculiar about the bra besides its lack of lace when he noticed the colar of the bra held red dots. Red? Fruit Juice? No, rubbing his thumb against it it could only be one thing.

"Blood." Remy stated a second before recognition dawned, "You took this off of Anna didn't you!" Gambit growled as he launched for the man.

"I told you American that your crimes will no longer go unpunnished."

"What did you do to her!" Gambit tried to choke him to death when he felt a dart enter his shoulder. The temporary distraction was all he needed. Josef freed himself making sure to leave plenty of room between them.

"I could had done worse." Josef told him, "Your whore also has a fighting spirit. I couldn't do much to her today, but I assure you continue on the path of disobedience and I will do far worse than strike her. Now kneel!"

Gambits jaw tightened. He couldn't say no. Not now. He would not have them harrasing her. Begrungidly he kneeled before Josef.

Laughing, "See it is as I told you," he turned to his brethern, "You must learn how to speak to the bastard. The America will be ours and he will deliver it to us. Isin't that right slave?"

" ... Yes master."

**... **

Gambit was mad that they comforted him. That they gave him food and drink while she sat in solitude. Beautiful nurses tended to his wounds. He was sure that no one tended to hers.

"When can I see her again?" he asked Josef without looking at him.

"Do you get paid before you work."

"Yes."

Josef sighed, "Bring him down to her. You have one hour."

**...**

He found her sitting, hands free, in the same chair she was. One look in her eyes told him that she was scared.

"Anna are you allright," he asked. No responce, "I am so sorry Anna. Tis is all my fault. JeanLuc told me I was making a bad decision by coming up North ta get ya. He said love wasn't a good enough excuse. So I spied on ya unawares of being spied on myself and now ... and now yer here an they did this to you."

Stopping him with a hand, "The blood on me is mostly his. I head butted 'em when he got to close. Then he got mad and hit me, course I had worked the knott free so we fought. I woulda won to, but ..."

"But?"

"But he pinned me down undernath him ... I had never been so scared in my entire life. When he started to touch me I couldn't thank. I couldn't move. Hell I could barly breath, " she laughed humorlessly, "Then he tried ta remove my clothes an I snapped outta it. I started ta attack 'em again, but I couldn't use my powers on 'em with that jumpsuit of his. By then he was mad so he started bruisin up my chest. It still hurts. An te bastard ran off wit my bra too."

"He showed me and Anna I am so sorry."

Ignoring him, "Ya know wats really funny?"

"No..."

Cutting him off, "What's funny is that I missed damn near a year of school cause I got kidnapped and here I am kidnapped again an it is all yer damn fault," she laughed that bone chilling laugh again, "I mean I would had been safer if I woulda never met ya. I hate you."

"Let me explain."

"Hahahaha, ya know I even tried ta convince ya Daddy that yer not as bad a person as he thinks. I told him that sure yer were a selfish ass, but that changed aftah Jimmy died. But ya know what I was wrong! Hell I bet ya won't be satisfied till I end up like Jimmy. Dead."

"Anna I'..."

"Sorry?" she wipped her tears away, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she did her best impression of his voice, "Yer always sorry. What has sorry gotten ya Rems? Wake te fuck up an smell te crousants! I am trapped here an I'll probably be rapped an killed here too an all you can tell me is I'm Sorry! Well I refuse ta take I'm Sorry for an answer! An don't even bother comin back till ya have somethin more ta say ta me!"

He felt guilty again. Guilty like the day Bobby died and it hurt. She looked at him like his father did. They saw him as is, a selfish bastard. It was a shame that he, the Great Guildsmaster, was now prisoner of the Order of Four and not only had he managed to screw up his life, he had also ruined hers for the second time in a row.

He wanted to say something. Anything to not let those be the last words she said to him, but what could he say. She was scared if her outburts, tears, and shivers were anything to go by. He wanted to cradle her and run from her at the same time. He knew she would refuse his advances, but who else was here to take care of her.

Removing his trench coat he placed it over her, "I don't want that," she flung it back.

"It gets cold down here at night."

"No colder than yer heart is." she snapped.

"Look like it or not we have ta watch out for each other now. I know I haven't done good, but I swear that I'll be better."

"Words are cheap."

"Please." he pleaded.

"Prove to me."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that yer words are true for once. Get us outta here."

After that they remained quiet for a few minutes, both lost in their own world.

"Thanks ... for te coat," he nodded at her, "Ya know," she sniffed, "It smells of everythang I love. I love you Remy. I didn't realise until we were apart how much I wanted you back. You don't deserve my love. Any of it."

"I know."

"Good you should."

"Times up," Josef entered to collect Remy. As they walked back to his room he held out a manila folder to him, "While your healing read up on these. You will need them for your first assighnment."

**... **

He couldn't sleep although he felt tired. What she had told him swam though his head. He needed control, if only a minute bit, to be able to get outta this mess. The fact that she loved him did in no way make him elated. It only raised the pedistol from which he fell in his opinion. And here he was thinking he could go no lower.

.

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**.**

Rogue watched him go. She was glad he left. She had hoped her little speech would motivate him to get her the hell out of here. Logan had told her that sometimes the best motivation is to not motivate at all. If she told him he loved her it would be playing on his weakness for her. She knew that lying would be the best option. The sooner she was out of here, perferably not abused, the better.

**. **

"Thanks fer comin ta this meeting on such short notice yer highness," JeanLuc said as the Midwestern queen Michelle closed the meeting room door behind her, "Ice tea?"

She nodded, "With lemon." Taking her place between the other Kings and Queens.

"So why have the Father of our Master called us here today?" Michelle asked squeezing the lemon slice into her tea.

Instead of answering her JeanLuc walked around to make sure that the room was secure before taking a seat infront of them, "I believe yall know te answer ta tat."

"I have heard the rumors," Washu'de Ta'in the Western Queen spoke as she fiddled with her Pocohantas hair.

"Si, él le falta (yes, he is missing)." Jose Lupe, the South Eastern King spoke up.

"Not missing, taking!" Abdnago Iglesia, the South Western King said.

"By who?" The North Eastern King Matthew Port asked ruffling his brown hair.

"Acording to my sources," Michelle sipped her tea, "The Order of Four has him."

Gasps surrounded the room. Ta'in nearly dropped her tea while Port looked dumbstruck.

"It is as I feared," JeanLuc sighed, "The Order of Four has always been corrupt, and gready even longer than that."

"They still wish to take our lands don't they!" Ta'in spat, "It is hard to find a decent pale face isin't it!"

Port glared at her, "Still, we have to do something."

"Como lo [like what]?" Lupe snapped.

"Calm down. Calm down." JeanLuc brought silence to the room, "It will only be a matter of time before they force him to make us give him information about us. I say we lie. Alter numbers. And we can't have this getting out especially not to the Bordeaux woman. I have a feeling that this is all her fault."

"That will be a lot of work ..." Iglesia started.

"Hmpf," Ta'in leered at him, "I rather be rulled by one pale face instead of four. You all may see things differently, but because of him my people have land and territory outside of the dismal pueblos that your people call reserves."

Michelle nodded, " I am older than our Guildsmaster, but even I can't help ,but see the promise he has. It is the fact that he always has to chose between what is hard and what is easy that I revere him. He may still be a little wet behind the ears, but I have no doubt that he will make us a great leader someday."

Lupe smiled, "Da acuerdo [I agree]."

"Yall can praise my son later," JeanLuc rolled his eyes, "Fer now we got work ta do. Go home an contact who ya can an tell em wat they need ta hear on a need ta know basis. make yer lies convincin.

Also ya know that under these new times your Guildsmaster,my son, is like King. His children are expected ta follow in his footsteps an lead te next generation. I know that there are rumors of him fancing a young red headed mutant an they are true. I fear te Order has her as well. We must be vigilant. It will take some planning. It is not only our master that we have to be weary of, but my future daughter-in-law as well."

**... **

"Thanks fer te information." Josef smiled at Gambit. In his hand was a manila folder full of need to knows about American government officials, mob bosses, famous towns and numbers, population, etc.

"Gambit," Josef smirked, "You forgot to bow again. I believe that deserves some punishment."

Gambit would had fought back, but he knew that wouldn't do nothing but add to his punishments for Rogue. Apparently over the last five weeks Josef had grown rather ... attached to her. Coming to see her even if Gambit did nothing wrong.

Today Josef had her moved to a bedroom making sure to have her dressed in an elaborate ballgown with matching accesories. It was his way of trying to court her which she flately refused. Unlike Gambit he did not find her attitude endearing. Rather it had the opposite effect on him.

Josef did not understand. he had given her the finest clothes, jewels, flowers, he showered her with affection and yet he still had to zip his coat up against the chill of her rejection.

"Anna dearest," he came to her bringing her roses.

Rogue didn't acknowledge his presence. Instead she crossed her arms. She hated her corseted dress. Sure it may be laced in gold and emarald ,but it was far too much. Why did men with power always think a few exspensive gifts can make a gal fall in love with them?

"Anna are you well?" he sat next to her on the bed.

Scooting away, "Not when you're here."

"Don't be rude." He reached out to touch her face with a gloved hand. Rogue didn't know what his problem was. She had told him she didn't like him over and over again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she struck him hard across his face causing him to drop the flowers he bought her.

After they hit the floor he struck her back. They went on like this for a good twenty minutes. Rogue refusing to be pinned down and Josef refusing to leave without his prize. Finally they stopped to catch their breath.

The door opened, "Josef your presence is requested in the council room."

"Fine," he breathed his eyes never leaving Rogue's, "Make sure that this one isn't fed today."

**... **

Logan stepped outside to collect the mail. Suprisingly there was an envelope for him. It had no stamps, or adresses on it, just his name. Curious he opened it to see two plane tickets to France.

"Why would anyone send me these?"

**. **

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rue de la Liberté **

**. **

Logan had found the bomb with precisely one minute and three seconds to go. He got it outside as fast as he could. With forty seconds left he ran to the overhanging cliff behind the building and flung it. Jean placed a barrier around it as it blew in the air.

Logan nodded at her before they headed back inside to check on the others. True to the hookers word they were drugged. Not a single one phased by the events of tonight. With a growl he exited the Professor's bedroom leaving Scott in charge, "The moment he wakes up Shades I want him searching for Rogue."

"Yes sir."

Logan made his way outside. Maybe he could smell them out. He would not let Rogue disappear again! Scouting the perimeter he came across a scent he rather not had made contact with ever again.

"Gambit." he growled feral slicing the tree until it fell to pieces before him. After that he spent hours sniffing around. All the smells faded a mile or two from the mansion. So he searched in his underwear on his motorcycle hoping to catch something anything. He had checked every mode of transportation, every desolate place, every mail box, every building, and speck of land Bayville had to offer so he broadened his search. When his ride ran out of gas he walked. His flesh cold with a soul that could melt steal he surged forward. He would not loose her. Not not again. He promised her. He promised. He's a man of his word. He knew that but he was sure she couldn't tell. How could this happen again?

Eventually he came across a pay phone that had some spare change, "Chuck?"

"Logan where are you! We have been searching for days!"

"Have you found my daughter yet?"

A pause, "No no I have not. Logan?"

He left the phone dangling from its cord. He didn't care if he had to search the world by foot he would find her again. Who knows how much longer it was until he heard a vehicle pull up alongside him.

"Logan!" Kitty called out of the back seat.

He heard her, but he refused to loosen. They can give up if they want to. he was not done yet. He wouldn't be done until he found her.

"You're wet. You'll catch your death out here Logan!" Storm scolded from the driver's seat.

He turned his head to her, "I'm Wolverine remember. I'll heal."

"Logan," she stoppedthe car then flew infront of him, "We know this is hard for you."

"No you don't know. None of you will ever know. Are any of you parents? Do you know what is like to create life? Do you know what it is like to watch your only child grow? Do you know what it is like to live a normal life day in and day out then something bad happens that you just can't recover from? And now not only has this happened once it has happened twice!"

"We all know what it is like to loose someone dear to us." Scott said coming out of the passenger seat.

"No, none of you do. I've known Rogue for nearly twenty years since birth, the most you lot know each other is two years!"

"It was hard for me to loose my parents." Scott told him standing next to Storm now.

"Ha you're lucky kid. You were young enough to forget! You may had loss yopur parents ,but you don't remember anything about it. There as good as dead to you anyway. The Professor raised you. And I bet with Alex being younger he can't even remember them at all!"

"Logan!" Storm shouted at him, "We did not come here for a discussion we came here to bring you back!"

"Why so I can sit at home and wallow in self pity!"

"NO!"

He interupted,"So I can come home to see the halls that she once ran down empty of her. So I can open her bedroom door abouttotell her to get ready for school only to once again have the truth stab me threw my chest! I don't think so!"

"Logan you are not in your right mind! We are your friends. We are worried for you."

"Worried for me? Me! What about my kidnapped daughter huh? What about her? Who knows what they're going to do to her."

"We'll find her Logan. I swear it."

"Good now leave me alone to search."

"I do not want to do this Logan," she placed her hands on his shoulder, "But you leave me little choice." she electricuted him until he was unable to move.

wo hours later he awoke in his bed with Storm whipping his brow off with a cold towel.

"Have Chuck found her yet?"

"No," she took the rag from his face to the bowl on the dresser, "I am glad to see that you're awake."

"No thanks to you."

She sighed lifting the rag from the water and ringing it dry, "We are trying Logan and that's what matters."

"What matters is getting her back," he ripped the towle out of her hands, "I don't need to be babied."

Her eyes wet form sapphire to cloud many times over as she calmed herself, "Logan please."

"Look Storm I do like you. And when I came back here things between us had picked up especially here in this bedroom, but nothing and I mean nothing is more important to me than my daughter and that includes you."

She exhaled deeply, "I know that muh Logan." she ripped the towel back from his hands.

"No I don't think you do," he yanked the towle back, "You were probobly hoping that after I woke up I would make up for the weeks I was gone to attend to our bodies needs. That aint gonna happen. Not with her gone. And if you feel you can't live with that then I suggest we break up."

With that she turned on her heel stopping at the door with her back facing him, "Do not mistake me Logan. I care very much for your daughter. I have tried to see her as my own since I am intimate with you but I am afraid I just can't. She will always be a dear friend to me, but wishing for anything more would be foolish. I know this is hard for you. I know, but but I want to be the person who can make you smile even during bad situations and I see now that I can never be that for you. You are right we should end it. I just want to know if we can maintain a working relationship that is reletive and won't cause too much of a stir for the students and oddity between us."

He nodded she left ,but that was all irrelevant now. With time ever stretching the length of her absence and two mysteriously sent plane tockets to deal with Logan was running out of options fast. Any lead was blessidly taken and if these tickets turned out to be a guiding light to her then he was willing to take that chance.

"Storm I need a favor." he asked her meandering a path through her botnical attick garden.

Sniffing her milas, "What is the favor?"

"I'm asking you this not as an X-Men to another X-Men, but as a friend and past lovers will you accompany me on a trip that more than likely will end up being a trap in the hopes to discover clues to saving my daughter?"

"When do we leave?"

"Five tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready by four."

At the airport they handed their tickets in, checked in her bags, and boarded. They were the only ones in first class. The stewardess greeted them eagerly as if afraid to disappoint. Storm made a nice time of the eleven hour flight. She was used to being waited on hand and foot and it showed. They were practically begging them for something to do and she put them to work. How charitable of her. One stewardess was brushing her hair, the next was gathering extra pillows, and the final was finding them better entertainment to watch then what she called prejudice movies that show Africans as ignorant nudist who do nothing more than spread violence and aids.

"Your drinks." A fourth stewardess came out of nowhere. Logan noticed, as she walked away, a tatoo on the back of her leg resembling a woman with a sword in one hadn an a pouch in the other. He thought it looked familiar, but shrugged it off as the plant documentry Storm wanted to see came on. Taking a sip of his beer he had a feeling that he would find sleep.

Eleven hours later the plane had landed. All passengers emptied the plane except for those in first class. Logan was fast asleep holding his empty cup in his arm, Storm was in similar fashion except her crystalline glass hung haphazardly from her limp hand. Both having no idea that they were drugged.

The tatooed stewardess cell rung. "is it done?" the female voice asked.

"Yes my queen," she looked at Logan and Storm, "It is done."

"You know what to do next." the call ended.

"Stephanie, Lucille, Ashley," she spoke to the other three stewardess, "It is time for us to move on to the next step."

"Yes mam." they courassed.

Hours later Logan awoke. Eyes adjusting to the light. Looking outside it was dark. Too dark. "Ororo wake up. I think we're almost there."

Her eyes opened a bright white before they adjusted back to blue, "I see."

Stewardess number one came to them, "Actually we just landed. I was on my way to come and get you. You have an escort outside."

"Escort?" Logan became alert.

"Yes a black limo. It looks very nice. I wish I were in your shoes right now," she said dreamily,"Is this your honeymoon?"

Ignoring the question Logan stood up along with Storm wondering why the plane smelled empty. Stewardess two opened the door lowering the steps before turning to them, "Your luggage is already outside. Thanks and please travel Air America again."

Escort his ass. There were six limos with at least fourty people standing outside of them in black suites with guns. Infront of them was Tatooed Stewardess.

"Please come with us. We need to move before we're seen."

"Why should we go anywhere with you?" Logan growled at her ready for a fight.

"You were brought here for a reason that I do not know. What I do know is that one way or the other you are coming with me."

"No we will not!" Lightening punctuated her words.

She nodded, "Stephan?", a black suit in the front with brown hair snapped to attention, "Please calm our guest."

Stephan aimed his arms at them. A strange blast came out draining them of their energy. Tatooed Stewardest walked over to them. Logan could see her black heel inches from his face, "Move them we haven't time to waste."

They could do little more than breath as the limos all drove together then split. Each speeding off in a different limo stopped fifteen minutes in picking up a bunch of prom girls. They didn't seem to care that Logan, Storm, tattooed chick, and three gunned men were in the car next to them. Thirty minutes more the limo pulled up outside the Galeries Lafayette that housed thousand of accessories. The prom girls made a hasty exit eager to get a few last things for their dance.

The others minus the driver however transferred to a small inconspicuous mini van traveling only a mile or two up the street to what looked like a huge palazzo full of shoe stores called CHAUSSURES ELITE. Because of the hour it was sparsely populated. They stopped under a giant stone archway. Tattooed stewardess got out, pulling a key from her buzzum, then moved the twelfth tile from the twelfth row counting from the bottom aside revealing a key hole. She entered her key and turned which was followed by three clicks and the sound of an elevator lifting.

The stone moved aside revealing an elevator. The lady turned, "Put those two in the carrier. The rest of you have ther duties."

Moving Logan proved no easy task, but it was manigable. They were still weak from the attak they suffered. logan swore if he survived this he would find that mutant and claw him a new face.

Storm could finally feel her fingers as the rock door slammed shut in front of them locking them into the elevator with the lady. It took a minute, but they reached the bottom. Seeing that they were starting to become limber the woman had the men waiting below grab them fast. They were forced to half walk a good few tunnels before they came to another elevator.

"Yall aint coming?" Logan asked as the shut the door of the second elevator. No one answered them as they were hoisted up, by the time they made it to the top they had complete control of their persons.

Ready to attack Logan had his claws extended when the shaft stopped again and opened into a white room lined with computers again.

The main woman in ommand turned towards them,"We meet again James. If that is your real name."

"Michelle?" Logan lowered his claws but didn't retract them, "What do you want with us?"

"Nothing. It is my master that I am interested in."

"I don't see how that concerns us." Logan stepped closer to her.

"You will help us free him."

"And why should we help you? It is you afterall who have decieved us." Storm asked with a raise of her perfect brow.

"Because freeing him will also free your daughter James or does she truly mean so little to you."

"Don't patronize me bub, I love her more than anyone."

"I see. Does that mean you'll help?"

"No."

"Logan I believe we should hear her out," Storm touched his shoulder to calm him, "It appears that our hand is already forced."

"It sure is," Michelle nodded, "Both the Guildmaster and your daughter has been captured by the Order of Four."

"The order of who?" Logan asked retracting his claws. His daughter is here in France. He would get her back no matter what even if it meant working with the enemy.

"Sit, let me explain. this is a rather long story I'm afraid."

"And I'm afraid that if you don't start soon my claws are going to slip threw your chest."

"Logan!" Storm scolded.

"Men," she sighed before starteing, "Long ago the world was bigger than it was now. Freedom used to actually mean somehing both in context and in thought, but there were those who sought to control others with their wealth, their charisma, their gods, their goods, and or by force if necessary.

The once free world was becoming corrupt. Following law was no longer done out of dececency it was done out of fear. The weak followed the influentials rules to the letter, for if they didn't they knew they would be punished. Getting their head cleaved clean off would had actually been merciful.

But there were those who would rise against such corruption. There were four individuals. A lone thief who had lost his entire family in a raid, an assassain who saw through the tricks of the republics, a normal person such as you and I whose land was taken away by a cuel Lord because he refused to offer him his beautiful daughter, and a man of both trades. Trades meaning both thief an assassain.

After the normal man wed his daughter off to a responsible young lad the four had nothing to loose, but everything to gain. They swore vengance for those who had been wronged, for those who suffered loss, for those who could not defend theirselves, for those who lost their soul to the buracracy of the age, and for those who died trying to make the world a new.

You must understand James or Logan whoever you are that real wars are not won with thousands of armed men running at each other. They are just pawns that leaders send to the slaughterhouse. Real wars are won by intelect. Why waste a hundred men when one would suffice? War ends when the leader/s of the opposing team falls. While the pawns are busy engaging the enemy bellow a single man can come and kill the leader."

"That's kinda punking out aint it?" Logan asked.

"That is how you would see it wouldn't you? You love the gore, the adrenaline that is battle. To put it simply you are not suited for the job of an intellectual and the order of the time had four. Together they disbatched many a corrupt leader. Eventually they breaked to birth heirs to their Order.

Generations later they realised that they couldn't stop corruption. It was embetted so deeply into the human nature that it could be mistaken for ones heart. So they decided to settle down and take power into their own hands. The twentyfifth order came to France with coins in their hand. They built their home from nothing. That building is centruries old.

Anyway the Order of Four had stood for justice. Here became the home for the others. All thief and assassain families answer to them, but the newest group has corrupted theirselves with greed. They tired of the home their ancestors built. They set their sights on the new world.

The true power of the Order is influence. To influence certain events with murder and or money to provide a better world not all encompassing power! Their need for America has engulfed them. You do not understand how much ... what they will do to get what they want when they want it."

"So how does he hope to get America from some Pretty Boy and my daughter huh?"

"Do you know what it truly means to be Guildsmaster?"

"What is the Guildsmaster?" Storm asked. Logan quickly explained what he knew about the subject to her.

Michelle eyed them wearily, "The job of a Guildsmaster is not just to bathe in the benefits. You must be so sheltered to a degree that you believe everyone appears to be what they look like on the outside. There are many an assassin and thief plus other supporters littered across the country. We have people from a bum on a corner to a member of the President's secret service working for us.

The Guildsmaster manages all of this. It is a great responsibility. To pay the right people. To kill the right people. We have hidden objects that the world is yet ready to see. He even has people in the military completely loyal to him. We all play a part Logan. The world is controlled now. Elections, everything has been fixed and or tampered with in someway. This is what we must do.

Also you must know that not only is America bigger than France, but it also houses more guildmembers. The Order could never win if they chose to go rogue all of a sudden. My masters forces would crush them. That is why they kidnapped him and used the girl to bend him to her will. Bastards.

We are supposed to protect the weak. The defenceless. And now we enslave them."

The things he'd do for his daughter, "Alright," he agreed reluctantly, "I'll help on one condition. After this is over your Guildsmaster cannot come in contact, see, spy, and or watch my daughter. If she wants to see him she will go to him. If not I don't want to see him. Got it?"

"Deal," she turned back to the computer, "Now lets get to work."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Yeah I know we'll get to Rogue and Remy next chpt ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gambit is a Chess Move **

**. **

Gambit sat on the window seal of his bedroom gazing outward unto the night sky. The soft chill in the air singled a change in seasons. Exhaling smoke through his nose he gazed outwards. His ruby eyes following the contour of the waining moon, the pixels of stars that encompased the sky in blues, whites, and pinks.

He inhaled, taping the periphery of his cigarette causing grey ash to tumble down the outside wall. His body belonged to the Order now, his heart belonged to Rogue, but his mind. He wasn't so sure. The cold air laced with nicotine did little for him. No matter how much he watched the whispy circles billow from his nose to the heavens he could not forget his present situation; if only for a moment.

Stretching his body he leaned harder against the window frame. From there his eyes saw the woman of the night sky, Andromeda, the chained lady. Her constellation if anything should had been ironic to him if not a cruel trick of nature.

Remy moved his cigarette to his left hand before reaching out towards the night with his right. He wanted to free Andromeda from her lavalerie. To rip the shackles loose with his bare hands. He was no closer to freeing the stars than he was to freeing Rogue.

"The night," Katana walked over to him. He didn't remember hearing her come in, not that he was listening for the click of the door either, "It is cold, sad, distant. Don't you agree?"

Eyes trained on the star princess, "Night is wat ya make of it. Ya can believe tat it singles darkness or watever else crap. Truth is te night is jus te night. Notin more an notin less."

"Spoken as a true male. Men do not take the time to see the beauty in life."

"Ya aint here fer another femminist lesson are ya?"

"No, Josef sent me," she undid a clasp on her neck. The burgandy fabric fell from her body in stark contrast to her pale flesh, "To entertain you."

"Entertain yerself," he inhaled deeply on his gasper only to toss the remains out the window.

"Josef wants you to be well taken care of. Your effort has made the Order proud."

He made a noise rather it was a snort or a weak laugh she didn't know. "My effort has notin ta do wit them. Gambit don't do wat they say fer them I do it fer her. If they really want ta reward me then take me to 'er before I get antsy."

"You are not in a position to make demands."

"Yall won't kill her."

"Yes we will. She is nothing to us."

"Not you, but Josef. Yall don't thank I aint heard te rumors? I know he been tryin ta bed her ever since she came here wit me."

"There are plenty of women for him to 'bed' as you put it."

"Non," he looked at her, "Katana ya missin te big picture. Why ya thank it is he want 'er in te first place? He want her cause she's mine. Cause I want her an am willin ta betray everythang I stand for fer her. Bedin her ta him is te same as winnin a war."

"Death wins wars."

"Non petite, they just slow 'em down," he removed himself from his ledge and closed the window, "Make yer boss aware of my request."

She dressed then left to do as he asked. Josef was presently in his own room reading Hamlet. He loved that particular text for some reason.

"Katana back so soon?" he flipped a page in his book.

"He wishes to see the girl."

"What girl?"

"The mutant girl sir."

His eyes grew dark, "Why does he want to see her?"

"He says he has no need of me. He says if he is to be rewarded than he should be rewarded with visitation privleges."

"He is not a man to turn down delicacies of the flesh so easily. That must had been insulting to you."

Ignoring that statement, "What is it you want done My Lord?"

"Let him see the girl and Katana I don't want your eyes off of him for a second."

"Hai." she bowed then exscused herself. Gambit was right he was getting just a wee bit to attached to the girl.

Opening his door, "He has allowed you a visit. Do not make such demands of him in the future."

"Bout damn time." he followed her. His barefeet bracing the cold of the marble floors. Rogue's room was still a few corridors away so he stuck up conversation, "You are just like this place ya know. Cold, heartless ..."

"I kill people. That doesn't make me heartless from what I've heard you had to do the same."

"Yer not like te other femmes in yall group. I see it in yer eyes an how ya walk. Ya aint notin but a wireless puppet doin watever her master says. If he wants ya ta dance ya dance. If he wants ya ta twirl ya twirl."

"It is the job of a servant to serve."

"Have ya ever even once questioned ya masters? Ya know blind loyalty doesn't really do ya intelligence any credit."

She whirled on him, "I do what ever is asked. You are right we are different. Unlike you I know my place in the world."

"Non, ya thank tis is yer place cause tis is all ya ever known not because ya love doin wat ya doin."

"We are here." she snarled holding open the door for him.

Rogues hands rested on her glass as if to do an impression of a child outside a candy store. Her emerald eyes scanned the sky for anything hope and otherwise. She hadn't seen him in sometime. A part of her missed him. A part of her waved se la vie. Still she was trapped with nothing to take her mind off her troubles. No books, no electronics, no visitors so she entertained herself with the going ons of the wold outside her window.

The blue suited mustasche man who at exactly 8:30 every morning would stop at the bakery a few markets down to get a fresh box of bagles. Another person. A woman often dressed in pink loved to get baguettes first thing in the morning. Across form the bakery was a small bank. Nothing special. People would drive their black cars with strange liscence plates up, pull out their card, slide it in the machine, and collect Euros out of its depositing mouth tray.

A boy in green tossed the daily rag at everyone's front steps every day off of his brown bike. Old and whithered ,but reliable none the less. Closer to her location was a plump woman who loved to sell hats. Not for a single moment did she think this was an average hat store. Most of the customers were middle aged men dressed in crisp black suits with shifty eyes. She often wondered if the plump lady sold weapons there.

It was night now however. Activity all but died on the streets. Sometimes her perseverance was awarded with late night trips to the hat store or stray cats searching for food to eat. On a really lucky night a few cars trugged by. She didn't know how much more of this she could take when the door opened.

"Gambit." she cursed herself for wanting to run to him. Biting her lip she took a seat on her bed instead.

"How are they treating you chere?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Great if ya consider being held prisoner without even a damn newspaper ta keep ya mind busy with sporadic visits from a man who enjoys smaking ya around a room in a heavy dress form te 1800's great."

"I see," he rubbed her leg through the chesmise she was forced to wear at night, "Ya remember when I tricked ya inta helpin me save my dad?"

"Yeah I remeber allright. Ya were all charmin then ya sprung on me like te coiled snakeya are."

He sqeezed her leg intently with a serious look in his eyes, "I'm glad ya remember. I don't know what I would do without ya. You hold te key ta my heart. Only you could set it free if ya could ever find it, be a shame ta lock sometin tis hot away all te time."

She nodded, "And where should one look fer te key ta ya heart."

"All one would have ta do," he pulled her covered hand to his chest, "Is find it."

She felt his heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. For a minute she let his words, his presence soak in.

"I heard stories of ya when I did my research when ya ran from me. I heard how ya tried ta defend yerself before they took ya from home. Remember?"

"Yeah I do. I was scared that day."

He nodded, "Sometimes ya can only do thangs te unconventional way," he looked her over, "Nice necklace."

"Josef gave it to me. Want it?"

"Non, but I have ta say those mardi grass beeds looked better on ya."

"Will this visit take any longer?" Katana asked impatiently. She was not one for romance and listening to them reminese was sickening.

"If ya don wanta be here find sometin else ta do." Gambit snapped at her turning his attention once again to Rogue.

Katana rolled her eyes as she excited closing the door behind her. With it closed he pulled her ear to him and whispered fiercely, "I've been workin on a way ta get out. But we cant do anythang without a skeleton Key. I know Josef has it. You jus hav ta get it from him witout him noticing it missin so I suggest playin nice wit em."

"How we gonna get out?"

"By turnin them against one another. Don't worry bout te details jus get te key. When ya do te next time ya see me bring up our first kiss we ever had got it?"

She nodded, "Then what?"

"You'll see. Oh an start bein nice ta Josef. An forgive me fer this."

"Fer wat?"

He pushed her onto the bed and began straddling her. Rubbing her legs from her ankles inward.

"Remy ..." she whimpered when the door came back open.

"I was wondering why you both had suddenly gone quiet. These are visiting hours. Not playtime. Let's go."

He bent down kissing Rogue on the colar of her nightgown before slowly detaching himself. Lust brightening his eyes. He walked ahead of katana. The door was about to close when she shouted, "Remy please come back!" it closed before she heard his responce.

**... **

"Did he like his visit?" Josef asked.

"Yes."

"Clarify."

"They spent the greater part reliving past memories then he started to touch her."

He dropped the book, "Elaborate."

"He touched her senuously."

"I have no patience for your games Katana. Answer the question."

"Forgive me sir," she bowed before him, " He told her that she was the key to his heart and other nonsence before he tossed her on the bed. Straddling the girl. He ran his right hand down her right leg from her ankle to her thigh as he kissed the lining of her sleepwear. He probably would had went farther if I was not there to stop him."

"Anything else?"

"She, before we left she yelled to him."

"About what?"

"Her exact words were, 'Remy please come back!'"

Josef tried to fight back this feeling. He had that bastard by the balls and yet he still managed to piss him off. He didn't want to admit it. But going all the way with the girl would be rather empowering. He was sure that Gambit would truly be defeated then. He didn't just like to break men, but crush them. He would take everything from him. First he had taken away his freedom, next he planned on taking the girl, and after that anyone he has ever held dear. Such a pity he rather liked JeanLuc too.

"Is there any other matters that needs be attended to before I leave?"

"Yes infact." he removed his covers from his body. He like so many other persons in the world slept in the nude, "I seek release. Gambit's bitch doesn't quite cut it."

**... **

Katana disintangled herself from her masters sheets. The words Remy told her yesterday deeply engraved in her mind. She may not have a 'heart' or a 'soul', but that doesn't mean she has no feeling. Even statues weep. The whole night her master rode her calling her Rogue or Anna again and again and again. Telling her how beautiful her green eyes were. Telling her how her skin was made of creme and favored the moon that brightened the sea of the sky. He commented on how the grey streaks in her hair added a maturity to her that was odd yet rather appealing.

She spent hours listening to him screw her while imagining she was something else. Looking on the sleeping man she was filled with something new. Jealousy? Anger? What was it? She was good at what she did outside of her occupation as an assassin. She knew hundreds of positions that would make men putty in her hands, she was beautiful, flawless, the only imperfection marring her skin was left over from that short bastard back in the states, she had recieved only compliments. Not a single person she ever had sex with told her she was nothing. Then she had to hear her name all night long on her masters lips. She had to fight the sudden urge to cut his lips off with her blades as she dressed and left his bed vowing she would remind him of who she was the next go round.

**... **

Josef woke up rather unsatisfied. Which was strange considering the mind blowing sex he had the night before. It seemed no matter how much he used his hand or another body he could not completly gratify himself. He needed more. He went to bed with such a longing stiring deep into his chest. Last night after he was finished with Katana he dreamt of Rogue in his arms, under him writhing, screaming out his name while Gambit watched helplessly from the floor.

Excited again he had his bedsmaid send for Rosa. Maybe some girl on girl action would be enough to get him through the day.

**... **

Rogue had to recall every moment shared between Jean and Scott, Kitty and lance, Amanda and Kurt, Kitty and Pete and herself with Gambit. How did she intend to be nice to him? Nice was something she would have to work on. She figured he would expect something if all of a sudden she were clinging to him like a second skin. She was going to have to go about this subtle like, not to mention she had to have faith that whatever the Cajun had cooked up would work. He didn't give her any details. All he told her to do was turn on the charm. That Josef had a key.

She didn't recall seeing a key. Then again everytime she saw him she had to fend him off. This time she would have to take a crucial look. Glancing around the room she pulled a spare chair towards the window and glanced out of it trying to pull off a sad face. She thought of everything sad she could think of: her life, Ke$ha's career, Bambi's mom dying, All Dogs go to Heaven, the cost of gas, etc. She hoped it worked because she could hear the clatter of his boots as he walked towards the door.

"Darling," he paused. She looked so distressed facing the window. Her eyes held a water like quality as if she were fihting back tears, "Darling what is the matter?" he sat the white roses he brought down on her bed.

Instead of answering she continued to stare. Her eyes seeing the tiled tops of buildings, "The world outside my window." she said simply.

"The world outside your window?" Josef asked perplexed.

"Te world outside my window," she turned to him then, "I miss it. I miss te feel of rain in my hair. I miss conversation. I miss walking on my own two legs fer miles. I miss riding my motorcycle."

"You know as well as I do that you cannot be set free."

"Even still I miss it. I can't even pretend. I have nothin ta distract my mind from this ... this stuffy room save fer this window. If only I had a journal ta write in or a book ta read I could be at te very least comfortable."

He watched her return her eyes to the window. She couldn't be serious could she? He gave her the finest pleasantries and yet all she asked for was a simple book. He could manage that post haste. He left, as he did Anna noticed him pulling out a key to lock the door behind him.

Releasing a breath of air she didn't know she was holding she hoped all would be well. Minutes later he returned with Hamlet.

"Do you know of Shakespere?" he asked.

"Who doesn't!" she tried to sound excited, but not too excited. He motioned for her to join him on the bed.

"Hamlet," he showed her the book, "Is my favorite."

"Why?" She really could care less, but Remy did say play nice.

"Some like it for its pretty wording and graphic ending. I favor it for its inner meaning."

"Meaning?"

"Power. That is what Hamlet truly is about. It has nothing to do with loss love or betrayal per se. What the whole text is trying to say is that power is all encomposing. That it spreads as forest fire burning everything, not leaving a spec of land safe for someone to hide under, but Hamlet was foolish. He bitched instead of manned up and took his father's place. Instead he cried! He shied away from his true duty! He was weak and that is why he fell just like his father.

Hamlet's uncle was willing to do what was necessary to gain power even at the loss of his nieve brother. But when it came time for Hamlet to step in his fathers shoes he quickly realised that they were two sizes to big for him. I read this book to remind me of weaknesses and what it does to you. How it can cloud your emotion and you can loose everything."

"I aint quite have te same outlook as you, but now tat ya mention it I guess I can see where ya comin from."

"Bien, how about this you pick a few people to be and I'll pick a few people to be. That way we can read it together."

It took all she had not to flinch when his left arm rested along her shoulders. She could barely wait until the day she can rip it from its socket. Josef checked the ceiling clock. he had an hour till his meeting. that was more than enough time to atleast get started.

**... **

"Where is Josef?" Fredrick asked his fellow Order members.

"With that femme again bet you!" Shaw snapped.

Blake nodded, "He is becoming distracted. Best start without him. He will catch up."

"Oui." the others agreed.

"It appears we have a letter from our most favored Bordeaux." Blake said pulling out the letter to read to his companions.

_My Lords Louis, Frederic, John and Bastillan__, _

_All is well I hope. Everyone here is blissfully ignorant of what is trully happening. And I would like to point out that Gambit is reaching an age to which he should birth heirs. I would like to offer my services for the job. I will always be able to watch him and report to you if anything goes astray. Please let me be made aware of your decision. _

_Your Humble sevant, _

_Belladonna Bordeaux _

"The woman has a point. Despite how we all feel about him it would be a waste not to put his genes to use."

"I agree Frederick," Shaw said sitting down his cafe, "Has he taken well to any of the Couteaus?"

"Not a single one." Frederick sighed, "I believe that American was born to give us strife."

"Not that we've done anything to deserve it." Shaw pointed out.

Blake sighed, "Bella would make a promising wife for him." they nodded, "But Bella is to constriciting. She is a boa constrictor. Once she gets a grip on you she tightens and tightens until you can no longer breathe. She would choke the talent out of the American. Despite our hatred for him he is still young and in my opinion has room to grow. Room that we as an Order should put to good use."

Giving his partner a sly look, "What are you suggesting?"

"I am not suggesting Frederick. Just thinking."

"Then what are you thinking about dear friend?" Shaw asked.

"Josef has always been our unsung leader. Now he has become distracted. We are on a path to power. We cannot have a weak link. That is why, while Josef has yet to return, I wish the Order to consider putting the American with his mutant girlfriend. That way we will strike two birds with a single stone. We stop Josef's distraction while giving his people the heir that they seak. Perfect non?"

Frederick grimaced, "The girl cannot be mated. It is my understanding that she cannot be touched."

"Then we will outfit her with something she can wear just for said occasion. Skin cannot make direct contact with hers. A thin fabric will do the trick."

"It is possible," Shaw agreed, "I believe I speak for Frederick when I say consider it considered."

"Bein."

**... **

How had the time slipped? The last time he glaned at the clock he had an hour to go now he was an hour late. He opened the doors glad to see the others still there.

"Late again Josef." Shaw inclined an eyebrow in his direction.

"Where were you?" Blake asked absentmindedly as he went over the few sheets of bills infront of him.

"I was dealing with the girl."

"You don't say." Frederic said making brief eye contact with Shaw.

"Let us get down to the point gentlemen," Blake stood, "Josef was it not you who along with the three of us agreed to have absolute power and share it equally?"

"Oui."

"Was it also you who vowed never to let anything stop you from that goal."

"Oui."

"Then why," Blake barked, "Have you been showing up late and all together missing meetings. If your nose wasn't up that girls skirts all the time you could focus! Are you in love with her! Have you been blinded by a pair of fluttering eyelashes so quickly that you have forgotten us!"

"Non!," Josef yelled back, "I am still the head of this Order! I have done more for our plans than any of you could have even dreamed. Messing with the girl is a necessary sacrifice. If I do not visit her often then the American will become suspicious and try to flee with her and we cannot have that now can we? Everything I do I do for us. Do not lose faith in me for without me you are nothing! This Order is nothing! Our reign will be nothing but a forgoten memory! You think just because I missed a few meetings that I have lost my way? For all you know she has a map to our goal under her skirts!"

"We see." Blake said simply, "Forgive us for questioning your loyalty."

"You are forgaven." he spat still flushed from yelling.

Blake nodded, "Do not let it happen again Josef. You may be the head but we are the neck. You cannot make a move without running it through us first. I trust you won't forget that in the future."

"As I trust we will not have the question of my loyalty bought up in this room again."

**... **

"Mi manca loro. Essi sono stati entusiasmanti. Non abbiamo avuto una lotta come quella di anni. E mi manca il sapore del cioccolato sulle labbra donna.[I miss them. They were exciting. We haven't had a fight like that in years. And I miss the taste of the chocolate woman on my lips]." Rosa finished dragging her slendor fingers over her lips for emphasis.

Max shook her head, "I didnae believe yee still got a wee bit of a crush on the brown lass."

Rosa glared at her, "Molto divertente. Che cosa è di sbagliato in amore? Non vedo per la lotta contro il suo nuovo! [Very funny. What is wrong with being in love? I can't wait to fight her again!]"

"Ha, you're one leaf short of a full clover ay?"

Alice smiled at them. They loved to bicker about nothing important like siblings. It made her miss the family she left to be here from time to time, "Stop picking on Rosa, s'il vous plaît [please]."

"Aright, but only cause yee asked." Max said defeated turning back to her computer.

"Are they arguing again?" Katana asked opening the door to their quarters.

"I dealt with it." Alice said promptly. Katana nodded at her before ging to check on Syp. Syp was, at present, lying on her bed dying from bordeom sickness.

"Syp?"

"I am bored. Ve have not been sent on mission in far too long."

"I know that you have become ... restless."

"Restless? If I have no one to kill soon I may kill you all instead."

"I will speak with master."

"Master cares nozhing about us. Zhey are caught up vith zhe power as is curse of all master. Ve are just pawns. Someday ve vill all outlive our use if ve have not already!"

"Syp," she put menace into her voice, "Master cares for us. There is a relationship between master and servant. As long as he takes care of us we take care of him."

"Zhen vhy have ve been sitting here useless for monzhs?"

**... **

"What is it you want Katana? I did not send for you."

"Forgive me master, but the girls and I have grown restless. We need to do something less we go mad and kill unintentionaly."

"You girls can last without killing someone for a while. Go take your fustrations out on some of the guards. That'll do. You're dissmissed."

"But ..."

"If something comes up you are first on our list now go."

"Vat did master say Katana? I know you asked."

"I did." At that all the Couteau's ears perked up, "He says that there is nothing to do as of yet. But when there is will be first on his list."

"The bloke ought as well say nay." Max complained.

"It is as I say Katana. Ve are outgroving our usefulness." Syp said before returning to her bed.

"He says we should relieve the tension by sex," Katana said, "If you feel like it."

"No not really. Most men or so boring. I am tired of doing all the work." Alice complained.

"Why does naebdy wantae botha wi' us?" Max complained before turning back to her computer presumeably to hack yet another government computer.

Katana hated that she was starting to have doubts. She never questioned her loyalty before. Why now? The world doesn't always need killing right?

**... **

"Monsiuer, your dinner is ready." The waitress brought Gambit some food. His 'favorite' eyes on fish with a lemon sauce and mashed roots instead of potatoes. It reminded him exatrly of something his Tante gave him one day. The worst damn tasting thing in the whole damn world and wait ...

He pushed the goup around until he decided to check the fish. There was something in its mouth. He unfolded the paper.

_Information collection will take place outside of the fountana this night. Take packet then stop for cafe. I always enjoyed chocolate eclairs for dessert. _

Burning the letter with his hands he recieved a knock at the door. Josef came in, "We have work for you to do."

"Wat kind?" Remy asked stabing the dead fish in its eyes.

"Informative. Be ready to go in ten minutes."

**...**

He received the manilla envelope at the fountana as planned. Behind him was a small cafe. All spots taken. He walked over there to see two more than eager woman looking at him and they were twins too.

"He's looking at us Melinda."

"Well invite him over Melanie."

"No you you're the brave one."

He couldn't help but go over to them with a cocky smile, "Ladies."

They gave him the seat between them. He knew he was being watched. But his back was facing his watchers in the black van across the street from them.

"So which one of yall are older?"

"I am."

"No I am!"

"Two seconds doesn't count."

"Does too!"

"Ladies ladies relax." he placed an arm around both of them. While Melanie placed kisses along his left ear Melinda spoke into his right with her hand on his lap, "Michelle sent us. We wish to help. Do they have the girl as well? Whisper answer in her ear."

He turned to Melanie giving her a smoldering kiss while Melinda grouped him. He pulled back to whisper in her ear, "Yes they have her."

She smiled brightly at that. This time trailing a finger along his chin before speaking again, "Is he trying to take over America? Whisper in her ear."

He turned to Melinda who was completley enjoying stroking him through his tight pants, "I thank the answer ta that question ladies is gonna have ta be a yes."

Both girls giggled. This time Melinda leaned closer, "We need to see what you see to help. Flag down approaching waitor."

"Monseiur!" the waitor came to them, "I'll have te cafe."

"I'll have a water." Melanie said.

"And I'll have cafe on the rocks."

"Very good." the waitor left. They questioned Gambit the whole three minutes it took for the waitor to come back.

This time he was fondoling Melanie's breast per her request. Melanie placed her head on his shoulder, "Kiss Melinda."

Enjoying these orders he did as told. He kissed her feeling her tongue move something into his mouth as Melanie whispered to him, "It's a camera. We need you to place it on your person."

He moved one of his arms to place a napkin to his lips moving the camera from mouth to trench coat pocket.

"Good." Melinda smirked at him.

Melanie, "You may see us again. Now come with us."

"Chat, smile, laugh. You are unaware of being watched."

He did as told as the girls lead him to their sportscar. They drove him to a nearby hotel and took him to their room.

"You will be surrounded again soon."

"Michelle a sight fer sore eyes." Gambit told her honestly.

"I bet. I have an idea."

"That makes te both of us."

"Do tell we haven't much time left."

By the time Gambit's watchers came up he was thouroughly enjoying his gift from Michelle. It was nothing against Rogue. He is a man with urges after all and banging the two twins senseless might tide him over for a while.

**... **

While this was going on Logan and Storm were in an abandoned building not too far down the street watching security cameras of the local activity.

Michelle, who was hiding in a seperate room that conected to the one her master was using, spoke into the comunicator hidden at the base of her sleeve, "Have you identified the targets yet?"

"Yeah I got the smell of them." Logan told her through the communicator in his ear.

Storm wore one too as she fussed with the others present, "There names are James Baldwin and Marcous Fletcher. Both are upper middle class trained professionals with families."

"Do you see anyone else on those cameras? On the roof? Across the street? You know anyone who looks somewhat suspicious; normally the ones reading out of date newspapers, smoking, or taking an incredibly long time walking. Do not forget to check the people who continuously have their hands to their ears as well as those who constantly check their watches."

Storm placed her hand on the scrolling pad. Although there were nearly forty seperate screens for them to monitor there was one main screen infront of the XMEN that allowed them to scroll and lock on to a target easier as well as for identification purposes.

"Wait I believe I have four more on the rooftops directly surrounding your location."

"I see," Michelle nodded, "Identify them as well. Have my team find out everything about them and I mean everything. Who's their spouse? Who are they humping? I even want to know what and where they get their groceries. Understood?"

"No need to be so bossy we read ya loud and clear." Logan told her.

**... **

"What took so long?" Josef asked taking the manilla envelope from Gambit.

"Well," he rubbed the sweat of his brow whilst rearanging his close, "I got a little busy is all."

"Busy?"

A man appeared behind Gambit, "He found two girls. Twins. They brought him up to their hotel room where he proceded to engage in intercourse for nearly four hours."

"Damn nosy people." Remy glared at him. He didn't realise his stamina was so good.

Josef rolled his eyes, "I did not send you out there to get distracted. Do not let it happen again," Gambit turned to leave, "I wonder how she will take the news."

"She," he smirked, "Doesn't have ta know."

**...**

"HE WHAT!" Rogue shouted breaking the glass holding ice water in her hands.

"Yes he did sleep with twins. He even proclaimed it to the whole of the building. As a matter of fact he told me not to bother telling you that you were not worth it." Josef smirked. He was enjoying Rogue's tantrum as she paced furiously across the room.

'I shouldn't even be mad. it's not like we're datin each other or sometin' she thought to herself, 'Maybe this is apart of Remy's stategy. Josef seemes more than happy to see me so upset. Maybe I'm supposed to play on his feelings for me'.

"Darling pleasesit befoe you wear a hole in the floor."

"Well screw you an him. He may had cheated on me but yer no better holdin me up in tis room like some damn caged animal! I say ta hell with you an him!"

He wasn' smiling now, "I would never cheat on you."

"Of course not cause we aint even tagether! Now why don't ya go make yerself useful and die somewhere!"

Upset he flung her over his shoulder. "Put me down!," she demanded, "Or so help me I will kill ya myself!"

"Quiet," his voice crisp, "I believe a little fresh air will clear your head."

"Fresh air?"

"Wasit not you who said you miss the feel of rain in your hair?" With that he jumped out of the window making his way down to the deserted road. She looked was so easy. She could just touch Josef and be done with it. A little bit of running and a hot wired car later she would be free, but what of Remy?

'What about 'em' she thought to herself as Josef sat her down.

"Now listen sweetheart ya best behave. Don't thank I want kill you."

'RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN' she thought. "I understand now lead te way."

After fifteen minutes of walking on high heels she grew impatient, "Where are we going?"

"When I was a child my mother always brought me to Nonas. It's an italian restaurant. It is rather small. It might be what you would call hole in wall. Ah there she is."

Indeed Nonas was a whle in the wall. It was in stark contrast to what she expected Josef to like. The whole place was small with no matching seating and china, but it gave off a warmth that so desperatly made her miss her friends and family.

"Let's sit at the blue table."

He ordered them tonic, yuck, with a bowl of pasta with meatballs to share. She ate only a few bites. Se had never been the hungry top. However he was more than adept enough to eat the rest.

"Excuse me I have to go to the restroom. Stay or you will regret it."

While she waited for him to return a man bumped into her back and dropped something. She called the person who was at least six feet tall with brown skin to tell him he dropped something, but he never turned around. She huffed taking a look at it. It was a white bottle with sleeping pills. Sleeping pills?

Reading it says it takes a good thirty minutes to kick in. Pulling some out and placing it in her napkin she used her heavy mug to crush them when no one was looking before mixing it into the pasta covering it with a thick layer of parmesean cheese for good measure.

They left seventeen minutes later. As they made their way back Josef began to yawn and rub his eyes. As he did she wondered if the pills were left on purpose. The thought seemed highly unlikely, but still?

He made it into her room through the window before he began to stagger. He opened the door and called for a servant. Before he could fall down all the way she helped him to the bed conviently removing the key from his pocket before he was helped to his own bedroom.

Looking about she couldn't figure where to hide it so that she would have it and it wouldn't be to obvious. Biting her lip she decided to hide it in the safest place she could think of.

**...**

"Hand me the list." Michelle said the moment she returned to their base of operations. The woman at the nearest desk handed her the set of names still warm from the printer.

_James Baldwin _

_Michael Fletcher _

_Chris 'Kay' Jacks _

_Gerald Ames _

_Rose Wyler _

_John Polgean _

_Barten Press _

_Genise Morry _

_Saline VanZdant _

_Dorthy Writer _

_Meagan Carona _

_Steve Jackson _

Scanning over the list, "They surely wish to keep an eye on him don't they. Alright who has the most to lose? Who is our weakest link?"

Pushing his glasses up his nose, "My bet Meagan Carona, her mother is dying and she needs the money their giving her to pay for the surgery." A man suggested.

The blonde who handed Michelle her papers snorted, "Her mother is eighty. She had her late in life. The Order will no doubt tell Meagan to just pull the triger and put her mother out of her misery. I suggest John Polgean, he has a record. If we were to conviently place evidence he could easily be apprehended leading into an investigation of the Order."

"No that's too direct." Michelle shrugged out of her jacket before joining Storm and Logan.

"I say we get Michael Fletcher." Logan suggested.

"Why?" Storm asked, "He is barely a man."

"That's good. He's still vulnerable, predictable, we can use him. Promise him a fortune or hold his girl hostage and he'll do what we want."

"No," Storm disagreed, "The young are often crafty. I suggest Genise Morry she's the one who gives the Couteau's their jobs. I say we rid ourselves of a few people and have the girls replace them. It would benifit both of our plans."

She smiled,"I agree."

**... **

James Baldwin was a simple family man save for his employment with the Order. On Sundays, however, he was free to be the simple family man he loves to be. His wife would have him go to the store and buy food for the family gathering they had every Sunday evening. So as usual he would stop at the bakery on his way to the store to treat himself to a chocolate covered pastry.

He did as he always did. He said hello to the man behind the counter, Barney, his eyes would then travel the glass case from right to left. Then he would pick his favorite pastry up on the gold stand at the end and would buy a bottle of orange juice to go.

After he thanked Barney careful to leave him a tip he would take the back alley between the bakery and it's neighbor to get to the parking lot behind the building taking a bite from the pastry while it was still warm. What he didn't expect was to this time fall to his knees, vision blurred.

Michael Fletcher was finally going on vacation and no not the kind to some lame theme park with the kids going daddy, daddy. The kids were at his sisters and his wife was with her sister since she was pregnant leaving him to some well deserved free time.

He was in security at the airport when the beeper continued to go off no matter what he did so he was pulled into a side room. Michael had a right mind to curse the security guard out when the door closed and the lights flipped on to reveal seven people with machine guns. He was caught and to add insult to injury they injected something into his neck.

Barton Press had went to his favorite cafe to flirt with one of the younger waitresses eating a simple ham sandwhich. The next day however he was deadly ill. Calling in sick he assumed that the ham he ate was a tad bit spoiled.

Saline never called off work. It was one of the many things she did after her and her fiance split six years ago. She was all set to go to work when she received a knock at the door. It was her fiance, Thomas, he claimed to be sorry and had been searching for her since she left England and just never knew where to look. He begged her to spend the day with him. She agreed and also called off work.

Meagan Carona's mom died of natural causes. Sad she left to Dijon to help pay for the funeral avoiding the drugged muffin sitting on her counter.

**... **

For days Rogue had been easier on him. It was easy to distract Josef with books and a flash of skin around her ankle or a small smile. He often tried to claim her as his though he seemed almost possesive at times. When that happened she would calmly remind him that her heart still belonged to another and they both knew who the other was.

Because of that she hadn't seen Gambit since the night he told her his plan. All she figured on her own was to make Josef jealous of him and fall in love with her which kept him pleasantly occupied much to the beheast of his fellow council members.

"Don't ya have a meetin ta go to Josef?"

"I do," he smiled,"But I much rather spend my time with you."

"I wouldn't want to interupt anything." she said hurridly.

Brushing her off, "Are you see eager to view your 'Window World' as you call it?"

"No, but wont they be lookin fer ya? They'll probably send tat samurai chick again."

"Oh Katana? She's harmless if your on her goodside."

"Are you on her goodside?"

Meanwhile in the council room the other Order members had more than enough of Josef's infatuation. It had began simple enough. Threaten her life to force Gambit into helping them, but now. Now was different. Josef had become obsessed with seeing her. Knowing her whereabouts and knowing if she were thinking of him or a certain Cajun two floors down.

Josef began to come late and all together missed meetings. He would blame his absence on his duty claiming that he was doing what was necessary. Frederic near chocked when he heard that Josef had actiually slipped the girl outside for some fresh air. What if people were spying on them? What if the American was returning from a mission and saw her practically unprotected out in the open? Or worse what if the girl had ran away?

Shaw had even heard rumors that he was reading books to her and treating her to France's finnest meals spoiling her with jeweles and flowers. She was their prisoner and their control of the American depended on her well being. Sure she didn't have to sleep in the cellar, but she surely didn't need to be treated as a princess either!

Blake calmed the men after all rumors are just rumors. Hearsay spread by gossips with loose tongues. So he had Katana, the woman who had seen to Josef's personal needs for years spy on him to distinguish what rumors were smoke or made of real substance.

To their utter horror each and everyone was true. Why any day now they expected Josef to get on one knee before the girl. They couldn't have that. They had all sworn an oath. They had all given their souls to power. Their chain can not go unbroken.

"It is a surprise you showed up this evening." Blake said.

Josef looked at the dark expressions on the men's faces, "Why did you call an emergency meeting?"

Frederic coughed, "We believe that there is a matter of most importance that needs be tended too."

"Matter? Matters can be easily solved without me. Afterall we're not at war."

"Yet." Shaw finished.

"So why are we here?"

The doors to the chamber closed. Blake walked before the men giving them each a candle, "Louis Alexander Josef you have been summoned before the Order of Four in part of two descressions that the council has defined offensive. All aquisations that will be said hence forth has been gathered, researched, and checked for truth. So in turn we know the truth. It will endear you to not lie to us.

Your crimes are as followed. First. The sin of lust. You have let your duties slip in order to spend time with our mutant hostage.

Lastly you are in violation of the oath that we swore not twelve moons ago. The Order of Four finds you unable to do what is necessary to gain such power. When you assigned yourself to the girl you should had thought it through. We know that you are smarter than that. By hurting the girl at random intervals it ensures Gambit's cooperation. Treating her as Princess Diana does not bode well with us. We believe that you are no longer able to hurt the girl and or punish her. Or if need be kill her. What say you Louis Alexander Josef of Paris?"

"I am not in love with the girl." Josef said briskly.

"Remember it will endeer you not to lie." Blake hissed.

Frederic snorted, "We know all about your 'dates' with the girl. I have bills," he held up a stack of papers, "Seven hundred in flowers, three hundred in meals, thousands in clothes, even more in jewelery. We even know about the midnite stroll you took her on."

"I would like to ask the council where they got said information."

Blake nodded, "The Order recieved proofs from Katana Fey of Japan."

"I see."

"Do you deny any of these charges and or wish to dispute them?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I may be guilty of lust, but not of the second! What I have done, everything that I have done, is for the betterment of the Order!"

"Then prove yourself to us," Shaw said pulling out a dagger, "Kill her."

"But killing her will ruin ..."

"From what I here," Frederic enterupted, "The American sees far to little of her anyway. Her death will go unoticed long enough for us to set our plans in motion."

"As I was saying Josef take this dagger. Rid this world of her in the way of our ancestors. Behead her and bring her head and the blade back to us then all your crimes will be cleared," Shaw tossed the knie at his feet, "You have until midnite."

Josef ran his hands threw his head as he walked causing it to shimmer. The hand with the dagger shook violently. This should had been easy. He was both an assassain and a thief. He had killed hundreds so why did her death hurt so much. He was positive that his atraction for her was only that of taking what Remy so preciously horded. He was sure that his attraction was purely that. An act of spite.

He was wrong. Opening the door to her room he saw her tossing in her sleep. She always did that. Most nights she would call out Remy's name. That pissed him off.

"Louis?"

He froze. The dagger seemed to float in the air along with his arm he couldn't feel it.

She stirred from her sleep. Saw him, the dagger, then panic rose in her features.

"Are ya gonna kill me?" she asked. A simple question that should had been a resounding confident no. He knew at that moment with the look in her eyes and the moon gracing her features he couldn't. The Order was right. He had fallen in love.

...

"Back so soon?" Frederic teased.

"I could not do it." Josef dropped the blade to the ground for emphasis, "As I am sure you knew."

"We had hoped to be proved wrong!" Shaw growled at him.

"Then it is decided on a vote from the council. All those in favor of keeping Josef alive please do not light your candles," no one lit theres, "Louis Alexander Josef do you accept the condition of life over death?"

"I do."

He nodded, "However we still believe that you should be punnished for your crimes. All who believe he should have a punishment fitting the crime do not light your candles," no one did, "My fellow members of the Order of Four I believe that I have a sufficent enough punishment. If you agree please do light your candles. Are you ready to serve your punishment?"

"I am."

"Good, then I have come to the decision that the American, although he has his faults should birth our guilds an heir. The procedure will begin immediately in two weeks from today. He will be mated with the mutant girl that he treasures so dearly. Also you Louis Josef are no longer permitted to see the girl. She is no longer yours to oversee. You will make up for the affairs missed and you will be on probation. You are not to leave the confines of this building till the Order deems you worthy. Worthy is defined as earning our trust back. You will also be stripped of your power. All that will be provided to you is what is needed. It will be up to the rest of the Order to decide other affairs."

Josef couldn't believe that everyones candles was lit but his. How dare they try to take her from him!

As if seeing his inner struggle, "Oh and Josef if you try to resist us you will die a most painful death."

He steadied himself.

Blake continued, "The Order of Four has henceforth delivered a fitting sentence to the trangressor. This is your first and only reprimand. Council laws prohibits third chances. If you cross us again you will die. If you run all you cared about and or once loved will die. Are we understood?"

"Yes."

"Then you are dismissed. This hearing is officialy over. What has been said in here shall be set in motion immediately."

**... **

Josef destroyed his room wishing dearly that his hands were gripping the hearts of the Order. It seemed like so little ago they were hanging off his every word and now they ban together against him keeping him from the one he cared for most.

"Sire." Katana entered his room.

"Did I ask for you!"

"No sire, you did not. But I have noticed that you are frustrated. I am here to aid you with your frustrations. You do not need to ruin your living space."

"Ha, and how exactly are you going to relieve me of my frustrations hmm?"

"The way I normally do sire."

"Katana I have had you many times. Too many in fact. I tire of your body. It is not fullfilling enough. After I am done with you I feel as if I were a strarved child looking into the store window with lent in his pocket.

"I tried to imagine you were her," Katana's hands balled into fist, but she kept still, "You are both pale and fiesty, but you are just so cold. So empty I need more and since I cant have her I think it is time for a change. Send me Alice. I am in the mood for some entertaining tonight."

"But sir I am yours!"

"NOT ANY MORE! Now go get me what I asked. I am done with you Katana now leave my sights and don't return until I have actually summoned you!"

Katana went to do as told. As she walked to her 'sisters' she felt oddly hollow. Was this because of how she felt or a reflection of how she was on the inside? It was not that she loved him. But Josef was hers. Her master. She had done everything to please him. Now he cast her aside. A limp horse. A tired dog with its brightest days long behind her.

She needed to kill. She needed to do something to relieve the tension.

"Ah what is the matter? Look like someone done took a piss on yah." Max said looking at Katana.

"Alice," Alice craned her head, "Josef wants you."

The room had went silent. Rosa had dropped her forks she was eating with. Syp stopped firing on her bust targets. Maxi nearly knocked her cup of joe onto her computer. Alice stood rather slowly.

"Are you certain that he wants me in that way?" Alice asked quietly.

"You are his to do with as he pleases. Leave my sights." with that she went into her room to practice on her wooden sparing buddy. She had managed to cut it completly to splinters when Max came in.

"Sorry to bother ya lass. But it seems Josef has not his full. Alice didnae do him. He has asked for me next. Donae take it personally. It is nae your fault."

Katana turned vengful eyes to Maxi although they were not directly directed to her, "Anyting else?"

She nodded, "During the morrow we be watching the American. Strictly surveillance. Something about a lack of staff."

**... **

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being infront of yall fine gentlermen again?" Remy asked sarcastically.

"We have a special job for you." Blake said.

"Is it fun?"

"It can be." Frederic answered.

"Does it get me outta this dump?"

"Non."

"So what is it?"

"In short," Blake said, "We want you to produce us an heir with that girl of yours. Do not worry everything will be properly situated in the coming weeks. Keep in mind that this is very important to us and will allow you two hours, three days a week with her. Should you take advantage of the situation and try to flee we will deal with the both of you permenantly. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

**... **

_**To our Dearest Bella, **_

_**We have read your proposal. You made some valiant points. Thank you for pressing this issue upon us. However, it is our job to tell you that we will not be using your eggs in this conquest. We have found someone more suitable for the job that will give us an ever brighter future. We believe that the key to your Guildmasters success is hidden in his advanced mutant genes. And yes before you read further we know of your talents, but the other girl is far better. **_

_**We have chosen his consort Anna Marie for the job. And do not frett all the proper precautions will be taken to ensure his safety as he is still very valuable to us. We will not enforce marriage on him with her, but it may be advised in the future. Thanks again for your part you played in our Guilds bright futures. You have no idea how useful you are and how proud you have made us. We will never forget this in regards to your family. **_

_**The Best of Luck, **_

_**John Blake **_

**. **

**Please Review**

**Goodness that was LONG! Please review! Reviewing makes me want to continue on guys its like your reviews make up the fuel that gets my creative juices flowing! Did that sound slightly perverted to anyone ... anyway please review I heart you guys :) **

_**Lets shoot for ten reviews! What do yall say :) **_

_**oh and if you're confused or have any questions ask me in a review and I will answer you at the top of my next chapter!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. So there were somethings I wanted to cover before you guys read this chapter. **_

_** Xx Pitor's Girl xX : The importance of the key will be answered ... just not in this chapter **_

_** Pyrus Angel : I understand that you're confused about where Logan comes in. You see Michelle made Logan a deal. Essentialy if he helps her then she would help him. However, Gambit also has an agenda of his own that has yet to be revealed so Logan and Storm both have to lie low until they are needed. The parts written in about Logan was him and Storm helping Michelle pick out Order agents. **_

_**That is why Michelle has the twins distract Gambit so they could find and single out the guards. Then from there they picked guards to knock off and replace them with the Ceauteaus. Hoped this helped :) **_

_** Le Belle Rose Noir: Thanks for reviewing **_

_** Akyre Southern Latina: Will Logan let that happen? Read and Find out. As for why Gambit did what he did true he was stressed but he had to. His watchers would have found it a little suspicious that he was having heavy petting sessions at the cafe only to go to the girls room and do nothing. **_

_**Raven34link: I can't believe I did that! Sorry just pretened you didn't read that part...**_

_** SSJJ92: Yes there will be more Romy. **_

_**Dawn O'Larann: Thanks for adding me to your Favs**_

_**Everyone else: Please read and review. Your reviews means so very much to me. **_

...

**Liberated**

**. **

Empaled into the oak desk was a silver tipped letter opener. Papers scattered across the floor as if by a supernatural force. The desk chair was broken, hunched on its last leg in the corner of the room next to a dead messanger. Fragments of both broken mirror and glass littered the floor reflecting the cause of such devistation. A blonde woman flushed by anger in a blue dress stood in the center of the room. Her chest heaving. Her normal blue eyes iced over with a fire burning underneath. The source of her anger held in her right hand.

"How dare they!" she screached knocking a bust off the wall using its severed head as a rock to throw threw the second story window.

"They wouldn't even have him if it weren't for me!" She pulled a sword out of the holder in her dress then attacked the desk cutting into it as if the flying splinters could do her no harm.

"They owe me!" she ripped the rest of the wall hangings down haphazardly. Frames containing pictures of past leaders from both guildes hit the floor, bounced their momentum away, their glass coverings shattered, the pictures itself crinkled.

"I'll show them," her smile could freeze water, "I'll show them why I am the most feared assassain in the world!"

"Belladonna?" JeanLuc came into his office that she for some reason felt the need to occupy.

"JeanLuc," she held the letter behind her back, "Wat te hell happened here!"

"I ... I ... I got a little moody. Cramps and all," she scanned the room for a plausible excuse, "Ya need ta remodel anyway. Green pea paint was so fourty years ago."

"Uh huh," he wasn't bying that, "Anyway are ya busy?"

"No!" she said hurridly, "I mean do you need something?"

"Yes actually. Ya see we gotta new person runnin fer Govenor. Life would be more benificial to us if we keep Terminator there for another term."

"So you want me to?"

"To kill 'em. You are an assassain aint ya? All te information ya need is in tis folder."

"When do I leave?" she really hoped this could wait. She had some Frenches to fry.

"Immediately, te best openin will be tis evenin. We can't let tis opportunity pass us by."

"Can't you just send someone else? I thought that famous sniper Sophia Meline worked for you."

"First of all I just gave ya an order. Second she's pregnant right now and thirdly only Gambit could convince her to come, but ya see he aint here right now so get ta work."

She nodded. There was no choice. She would take care of this then she would fly to France.

"Oh and Bella?" JeanLuc called spying an envelope from the Order theirselves on the floor confirming his suspicions.

"Yes JeanLuc?"

"You are te last Bordeaux ya know tat right?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Good. You are te best we got. Once yer done wit tat come back. I have a lot of work fer ya ta do and ya need ta train some of these youngins up in yer profession. I would , but I'm a tief."

"Can't I have a break?"

"A break? I'll break my foot off in ya ass if ya cry ta me again. With Remy gone tat leaves me in charge. He might had been happy with ya sittin home all day on yer non existant ass ,but I ain't. You will earn ya keep same as everyone else!"

Bella walked off calming the storm within her. If he wasn't Gambit's father he would have been dead long ago. She sighed. She would have to hurry if she wanted to get to France.

JeanLuc picked his phone off the floor after blowing wood splinters off of it, "Operator connect me ta te head of airport security."

"One moment please," a female voice said. A minute later a man came on, "This is George Dylan. How may I help you."

"Tis is JeanLuc."

"My Lord," his voice was in every way respectful, "What is it that you wish of me?"

"There's a certain person I want declined international flights."

"Yes sir."

"I'll have her information faxed over to you. And be warned she is crafty."

"Yes sir. I'll have her flagged as a terrorist supporter in the system to have the guards on alert."

"Bein."

**... **

Blake scanned a few papers as the Couteaus plus Gambit kneeled before him, "Gambit as you know our friends in Italy have been suffering from a group of recent thefts. Our intellegence has gathered four possible subjects. Your job is to infiltrate and bring back these stolen artworks to our friend except for one, Davinci's Journal, which will be brought to us as payment.

As for the rest of you you are to assist him as well as preventing him to escape. You are to watch him and I don't care if you have to jump in the way yourselves do not let him die. He is a very valuable investment to the Order of Four. Jeffery will brief you further. When you return come here immediatly for debriefing."

Josef scowled at Blake. it should be him calling the shots. Instead he was sitting quiet behind the podium neglected resembling a stray animal. His eyes shifted from the other Order members to Gambit. He didn't know who he hated more. No wait that was easy Gambit, but the Order pulled a very close second. It was him who came up with the idea for power in the first place, it was him who saw and did what was necessary to achieve their goal. And how dare they even call theirselves the 'neck' of the order. Ha is if they were even that much in the first place. They were more like an arm. Useful, but could be severed if needed. And he felt it was indeed in need of severing.

The flight to Italy went well enough. Remy already knew who stole the objects and how to get them. The whole point of this charade was to tear the Couteaus away from the Order. He could tell Katana was already slipping in her commiting as well as Syp.

"What are you looking at?" Katana asked.

"You obviously."

"I thought I was not good enough to meet your demands?"

"From what I hear I'm not te only persons demands ya can't meet."

Before he could even blink her blade was against his neck, "Did I strike a cord petite?"

"I'll show you a strike."

Instead of showing fear he smiled, "Then Josef will only hate you more."

"No he will thank me. Josef despises you."

"Yes, but he's apart of the Order and the Order wants me alive. In te end ya wouldn't be doin him a favor not tat you owe him one or anythang."

"I owe him everything!"

"Do you? Do ya really?"

"Calm down," Alice placed a hand on Katana's shoulder, "The American only wants to rile you up."

"Or maybe he is telling us vat she already knows ,but is too afraid to admit." Syp snorted from the back.

Katana retracted her blade with precision placing it back into its shief without making a noise, "You might want to watch that mouth of yours in the future." Katana warned.

He pretended as if he couldn't hear her. All he had to do was engrave the seed of doubt into them. Originally he thought the best plan was to attack the leaders. Josef with his love for Rogue and Katana with her love for duty. Maybe, just to be sure he should talk to each one seperately.

Once they reached their ca (home) Gambit took off his trench coat to relax.

"We have work to do." Katana reminded him starting to doubt just how much of an investment he was.

"Non, I have work ta do an I feel like restin right now. Besides it aint no point runin around with weapons durin daylight oui?"

"He has a point ..." Maxi said. She was sure they would attract attention laced with weapons and all.

"Fine we will wait till sundown." Katana sat down.

Rosa sat infront of her, " Che cosa ci faccio ora? [So what do we do now?]"

"Notin," Gambit answered for her since Italian was one of the languages he knew, "I hear yall been gettin good at tat."

"Stop trying to infuriate me ... us." Katana snapped from her chair.

"Aren't we defensive? Here I am tryin ta help yall out ..."

"Help us?" Maxi rolled her eyes.

"Oh yall do know that te building we going to is heavily guarded oui," Michelle had goten a lot of people that Gambit just couldn't stand such as traitors hired only to die, "But only at night."

Rosa jumped onto his lap, " Questo significa che non possiamo uccidere qualcuno! [Does that mean we get to kill someone!]"

"Yes mam."

"Si !" Rosa ran around happily waving her arms like a little child until Max whacked her in the back of her head.

"Why are you helping us?" Alice asked.

"Maybe because yall are te only ones I can help." he said the answer with a far away look before standing up, "I'm gonna be in te bedroom if any of yall need me an no Alice not fer tat reason."

Watching him go, "I say lass yee hurt his feelings."

"Pay him no mind," fire had returned to Katana's eyes, "We have to clear our heads for battle. My blades are thirsty."

That evening the building they were infultrating had a roof and garden filled with guards.

"Ve shall show you vat ve do best." Syp told him lining up her sniper rifle.

"No fair!" Maxi complained jumping into the watterway below. Rosa followed eager to beat her.

"Amatures." Katana shook her head once before running on the power lines over blades drawn. Alice was already below hiding in the gardens.

"Go American on my mark." Syp told him.

"What mark?"

[Bullet shot]

"Zhat mark." she told him with a smile on her face.

Gambit nodded before he too jumped into the waterway finding a grate that blocked an entry path to the building, which was no match for his powers. He swam forward. Bubbles dancing out his nose. Reaching a breathing point he couldn't believe he nearly ran out of breath. Time to take a break from the smokes.

" We were expecting you." A lady told him handing him a towel.

"Thanks Lizzie."

"Your welcome. We have four of the sixteen objects in these rooms," she pointed them out on a map, "Don't worry we have enough bait ... I mean guards to keep your 'friends' busy."

"Bien."

"And please don't forget what we have done for you," she bowed, "The Ferri Family would love to make peace with you Guilsmaster."

"And peace you shall have once you know what is returned."

"It is already on its way to America."

"Bein."

Thirty minutes later he came back out with the aquired items to find the girls waiting for him in the getaway ride. Maxi was driving with Rosa hanging out of the window singing, "Il mio amato Italia [My beloved Italy]."

Katana was using a white cloth to clean the blood from her blades. Syp was reloading her guns. Alice was demonstrating in the air how she hit people with her long spear.

"I knocked out five men in one hit like dominoes!" Alice finished proudly.

"Vell I shot one bullet zhat curved to kill ten men." Syp said simply.

"I donae believe yee," Maxi laughed, " We all watched Wanted on the tele Syp!"

"Your just jealous that I can do what a movie can do." Syp told her slyly, "Atleast I didn't trip."

"I wouldnae have tripped," she growled, "If Rosa didnae see another lass!"

She through her hands up in frustration, " Ho risposto che mi dispiace. Lasciare andare! [I said I was sorry. Let it go already!]"

"Nay!"

"Maxi, Rosa, silence," Katana scolded the two, "I swear I should have decapitated you two long ago."

"Yall look like yall had fun." Gambit interupted.

"We did." Alice answered.

"Looks like we got everythang time ta go." Gambit said noticing how all their faces fell.

"I do not vant to go." Syp said, "I am tired of vasting avay."

"Syp ..."

"No you listen Katana, ve are family. Zhis here, vat ve have, it is closest to family I ever have. An ve should leave as family to vhere ve vill be appreciated. Do you zhink it is just I who vants to leave!"

Katana looked them all over. None even dared to advert their eyes. Even Rosa.

"You all want to go?" she asked them.

"Da they do," Syp answered, "Ve just been vaiting for you to realise zhe truth. If zhey have nozhing for us then ve should go. But it vant be te same vithout you. Please agree, leave wit us or convince your Josef to give us vork."

Katana seemed stuck. They were the only things on this planet she would hate to be without. She bit her lip, "We still have a duty ..."

"Yeah yeah some of us are tryin ta catch our flight," he pushed past them with suitcases in hand to emphasize his point, "Have yall Dr. Phil moment later. We got places ta be."

**... **

His efforts were rewarded with a visit to Rogue.

"I missed you." She grimaced. She never told people how she felt.

"Really?" he smiled at her, "Cause I missed ya too."

"That reminds me," she pulled her shoes off and threw them at him, "Take this an that."

"Hey hey hey what did I do?"

"Te answers more like who did ya do!"

"Oh I take it Josef snitched on me?" An object hit him.

"Serves ya right bastard!" she began chasing him around the room freed of her old dresses in a simple skirt and a tshirt.

"Anna I'm sorry," he said from the other side of the bed.

She was on the otherside, tensed, ready to lunge at him if she had too, "No yer not! And let me guess your exscuse is that yer a man right?"

She lunged, he ran to the opposite side, "No no more exscuses. I did it cause I had to."

"Ya had too!"

"I'll explain it to you someday!"

She searched for something else to throw at him, "What's wrong wit taday huh!"

He dodged the vase, "I can't tell ya if ya keep tryin ta kill me!"

"And ta thank I even kissed ya!"

He paused, "Kissed?"

"Yeah our first kiss. Te one where I was obviously drunk, high, and strung out or else it would had never happened!"

"I recall a bar."

"Oh I forgot ta add scared ta death to tat list didn't I!"

"Anna calm down."

"No you calm down." There goes the second vase.

Seeing her pause in her vase flinging he tackled her legs to the ground. He pinned her beneath him with gloved hands , "I said calm down."

"No!" she tried to fight him even after she realised it was pointless to resist.

He bent down to her ear when she finally wore herself out and whispered, "So ya have it?"

"Yeah I have it." she stiffened.

"Where is it?"

She didn't answer.

"Where - is - it?"

No answer.

"Anna." he said louder.

"I ... I couldn't thank of anywhere else ta hide it," she whispered into his ear, "It's umm," she turned red, "It's in my underwear."

His breathing stopped. Using his knee he pushed her legs apart to rub against her core. There he felt the outline of the key.

"Looks like I'll have ta remove it, Remercie l'Éternel [Thank the Lord]."

"No I could just." she protested.

"Non, let me."

She gulped as his eyes began to brighten and darken at the same time. Paralysed she watched him stand to take his trench coat off then pull his gloves up as tight as possible.(they didn't have fingers hanging out this time)

He bit his lip a little as he lifted her skirt up almost painfully slow. With that article of clothing out of the way he just looked at her. He could see the curls of auburn hair peaking out around the white cotton panty sure he was drooling about now. How many people had got to see this much ...

Oh and there's the key! A part of his mind reminded him whose voice seemed to fade further to the back of his head. His hand shook a little as he extended it. The closer he got the more he felt her warmth. His eyes chanced a look into hers. She was unusually still and red.

Biting back a grin instead of just taking what he was after he trailed his finger along the outline of the metal key. That made her squirm a little bit. He had to use his other hand to stop her from making direct contact with him. With her steadied he began to trace the key again while applying a little presure. She moaned.

"Did ya like that Roguey?"

"No."

He looked at the dampness increasing in her panty, "I think your lying Rogue."

"Am not."

He worked the key from its spot until it was out far enough for him to take. When she tried to sit up he placed a strong hand on her lower torso while using the other to rub her through her underwear. That made her scream out loud and buck against him.

"Are ya sure ya don't like it?"

Feeling her whole body warm, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Too bad." he yanked her underwear from her and used them to pick up the key and place it in his pocket and stood. Her eyes grew wide.

"Ya said ya didn't like it."

She was about to show him what she didn't like. Pulling down her skirt she lunged at him again. Blake opened the door to see Rogue stradling Remy. Her hands trying to suffocate the life out of him, but was being stalled by his own.

"Calm youselves. There will be plenty of that in three days time." he looked at Rogue's confused expression, "We are giving you to him. We need an heir and that won't happen if you two kill each other."

"Really?" Rogue asked reaching for his neck again.

Blake pulled out a weapon, "I said stop it." Reluctantly she let him go, "Now Mr. LeBeau come with me."

Rogue watched him go. How could they just expect her to just lie down and take whatever Remy could give her not that he could anyway. Pissed she stomped around the room. Gambit had better use that stupid key to get them the hell outta here!

**... **

"Alright Logan it's your turn." Michelle said, "And just incase you forgot let me rexplain. You are going to be flewn back to America from London then fly back. When you do you will stop at the 55555 Hotel. The next day during broad daylight you're going to walk around;. Get a feel for the area. They are going to see you. More likely they will know nothing. And on the second day..."

He interupted, "I chance upon the Order building and go in guns blazing", he rolled his eyes, "demand to see my daughter. They'll refuse me. All the commotion I cause will be enough of a distraction. More likely they'll send the Ceauteaus after me yadayada. While I'm distracting them Storm will cause a wind storm to keep tourist out of harms way. And while that's all happening Gumbo's going to bring Rogue out the back."

"And I'll be there with the getaway car, Storm will then provide cover fire from above. And you have to make sure you get out too. We have an umarked jet waiting as you have requested with a full tank, food, clothes, money, and no persons. Are you sure you can fly a jet?"

"I said I can. So I can." Logan growled at her. Why did she just assume he was incoherrent at the best of times.

"And I will either take a plan back to America or to Africa." Storm finished.

"Good. And of course if things don't go completly according to plan I am sure that you can improvice Mr. Logan. It has been fun." Michelle told them.

"Yeah lets not let it happen again."

She nodded, "Alright people move out!"

**... **

The next day various people came in and out. One measured her weight, another her height, from the length of her arms to her toes. After them a lady came in with flimsy fabrics.

"Wat are yall doin?"

"Well dear," the lady said, "We need to find the thinest fabric to use on you that will allow your partner to touch you without succumbing to your powers."

Maybe she shouldn't have asked. As the lady held the fabric her partner would touch it. Many times he flinched back in pain from her power's whip lash until they picked up a black one with lots of cross hatching. This time he didn't recoil in pain.

The woman stretched it as far as she could then touched it herself. Nothing happened.

"We have a winner!" with that she dissapeared. Rogue was horrified. She had to get out of there. All of a sudden the walls seemed to close in on her. In fright she hid under the bed. It gave her flashbacks of blue poppy studded boots on a wood floor. Of home.

She was horrified. All of a sudden she felt like a little girl she was even crying and Rogue didn't cry. Why couldn't Logan be here? Why couldn't he hold her until she cried herself to sleep? Or better yet why couldn't she just wake up and let this all be a dream. She didn't know how long she hid there until she fell asleep.

"Anna?"

"Remy?"

"Come out from under there."

"No."

"Anna please. It's dark down there and yer scared."

She scooted out enough to show him her face, "How do ya know tat I'm scared which I aint?"

"Besides te fact ya hidin under te bed?"

"Besides that," she took in his appearance, "oh Hell, yer dream Gambit aren't ya."

"She wins. Will someone give this belle femme a prize."

"Why are you here." She punctuated her words bitingly.

He winced, "Because ya wanted me ta be here."

"I aint want you!"

"Yes you did and if yer so smart then tell me why I appeared here?"

"Oh I don't know ta give me a warning thats far too late ta even matter!"

"I tried does tat count?"

"No it does not! Why didn't you just say Louis Josef of te Order of Four wants ta kidnap ya ta hold ya hostage hmm? Was that so hard? Instead ya had to be all dramatic with ya pretty flips and shit!"

He smirked at her, "This time though I came with plenty of time ta spare."

"You best had!"

"You're gettin outta here."

"We are?"

"I swore I would didn't I?"

"Yeah, but whats yer word ta me?"

"I know I haven't done the best ta earn ya trust in me ..."

"Yer trying." she said softly, "So how are we getting out?"

He smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I hate ya."

"I love you too." he winked then stood heading for the window, "I have ta go now."

"Why?"

"Cause yer about ta wake up."

"Am not."

"Are so. Yer cold." No sooner than he said that her eyes flew open. Awake for real this time she moved to the top of her bed pulling the covers tight over her frigid body.

**... **

"Josef will not see me so I adressed the Order with our demands. They said as soon as something comes up they'll let us know." Katana told them.

"I see," Syp was standing next to three suitcases, "Zhen I am leaving. If anyone vants me they know vhere to find me."

"Syp" Katana reached out to stop he.

"No Katana! I vill vaste here no longer!"

"The lass has a point. I'm goin too." Max said picking up her duffle bags.

"But ... But," Rosa turned to Max, "You're just going to leave me here."

"Ya mean ya could had just spoken English this whole time!" Max yelled at her, "I studied for months ta be able ta understand what ya were sayin half the time!"

"I know. It was rather funny!" Rosa said with a small smile.

"Why you!"

"Please don't go." Rosa pouted.

Max patted her on her head, "Sorry wee lass, but Syp is right. Sitting on our arses is not what we were meant ta be doing. But on the bright side this is not good bye, just so long."

"Are you going as well Alice?"

"No, my only home outside of with you guys is at the Moulin Rouge and as I said I am tired of doing all the work. Men can really be so lazy at times."

Katana nodded to her before looking at Max and Syp, "We will meet again."

Syp gripped her hand, "Vether it be in zhis vorld."

"Or in hell." Max finished placing her hand ontop of both of theres before they left.

**... **

Logan was done pussy footing around. He did as Michelle had told him to. The first day back he just wondered around. As far as the Order knew it was his first trip. Today on the otherhand he was able to strike finally!

Screw the asking for his daughterback plan! He kicked the doors in. Immediately guards came from all directions.

**... **

Katana had just finished dressing from a hot shower when the phone in their room rang.

"Hello?"

"Katana we need you upstairs immediately! We have a mutant problem!"

"Yes sir." she ran to the others, "Come on we have work to do."

Alice immediatly picked up her long spear. Rosa on the otherhand didn't move from the couch.

"What is the point without Max? I will never leave here again!" she said dramatically.

Katana kept walking as if she didn't here her, "Oh well more for us Alice. I guess I'll fight Logan and you can handle the black one with white hair."

"You mean Storm?" Alice played along.

Suddenly armed and ready Rosa stood infront of them, "Andiamo ora [lets go now]!"

**... **

There were more people than he thought there would be not that that'd detour him. He was practically cut from the womb of battlefield. Slashing a man in half he surged forward to the council room when he was surrounded on all sides by twenty people.

Claws extended he decided to close off his sight. Use his ears to hear the enemy footsteps. Smell their insitincts. Hear their arms slash through the air as they pulled out their weapon of choice.

Eyes closed he stood still. The others were confused by this. A brave one came forward, shotgun extended, when he was close enough Logan slashed the arm holding the front of the gun off as well as some of the machine as well. Powder, metal, and red shells fell to the floor along with a forearm and blood from the wounded.

Seeing him attack the others fired. Logan ducked allowing them to empty rounds into each other accidently. Hollow pathways carved into their skull by rounded metal men fell dropping their guns to the floor as they went.

Those still standing who were close enough he cut their chins. Not enough to completly severe them, but enough to hurt badly. Out of the five remaining men one fell to his knee. Logan, his eyes still closed, heard the sound of metal scraping against a high density plastic. A weapon. Metal. He listened harder, short. A throwing knife.

The man cranked his arm back and flung with all his might before toppling to his knees. As the blade came nearer Logan waited till the right time to dodge. A heartbeat later he bent back, the knife leaving a thin scar on his cheak that healed immediatly. The man the knife actually hit however wasn't so lucky.

Scared the rest fled down their respective hallways when the double doors at the end of the hall burst open causing his eyes to open. Men with machine guns stood civil war style. Three on their knees. Four slightly bending down. With five standing up perfectly still with their weapons trained on him. Shit.

He grabbed the man nearest to use him as a shield. Surging forward the man he was holding begged for mercy. Pleaded with him. Begged him to drop him. Logan didn't have no mercy. Not for them. He extended the body a little bit. His own people had no trouble shooting him. The stench of warm blood hit his nose before the man managed to cough some on his face at the same moment his eyes dulled.

Close enough he split the now dead shield in half throwing both body parts as a temporary distraction at the armed men. Jumping he dove into the highest row. He felt bullets penetrate his chest, but he cared not. No pain was great enough to stop him from killing them.

He beheaded the top row in one swipe before cutting the back leg muscles of the middle row. With their ACLs ripped they slipped to the floor no better than a fish out of water.

The bottom row turned to take aim. He dodged as best he could even managing to use his claws to deflect a few bullets ,but it wasn't good enough. Yanking a man with a torn ACL off the ground he placed his hands over his using him as both a shield and firearm.

With them dead he made his way into the empty Order room. The only way out was a high window and the two doors behind either side of the podium. Then he smelt it. A smell of Jasmine, rose water, sweat, and blood. Females were coming, with what though?

Logan didn't have time to contemplate the answer when three middleastern women came in with whips. The one in the center, the leader presumably, pulled hers out first. They crackled hard across the marble floor denting it. As it hit the ground he heard sparks. Her whips were charged.

The one to her left unrolled hers. At the end of her cowhides were metal spikes each one sharpened to perfection. The last unrolled hers. Although she held two ends hers ended with many different leather strips like a horse flog.

_[CRACK CRACK] _

The electrical whips came at him. He just managed to dodge those when the bladed ones flew over his head and the all leather ones beneath him. He was caught in the middle by the electric whips when they circled back around.

Logan growled. He hated getting electricuted and all the excess metal in his body really didn't make it easier on him. Leaning back he was going to cut the whips, but she pulled them back suddenly. Out of reach, his arms in that direction, he felt something sharp tear through his side.

"Shit!" he barked. He charged after her angry. Bad move.

The one with the many leather edges wrapped her whips under his legs, bound them, caused him to fall, and pulled him back. As she did this the electric whips cracked over his back mercilessly. He tried to get up when the other whips bound his arm. Caught he was growling like the animal he was named for.

_[Crash]_

All Logan could see was the outline of white boots. All he could think was Storm wasn't wearing that outfit again was she! That style went out with the 90's.

"I noticed that you could use my help!" Storm said sending lightening bolts of her own out matching the shape of her yellow earings. The girls quickly pulled free from him.

"Logan!" she ran to him.

"I'll heal." Logan told her, "What about."

"The wind storm is still afoot." Storm interupted him, "You go ahead while I have a little chat with them." she said overly sweetly. He wasn't one to argue and exited through one of the doors the whip girls came in.

The leader, seeing that Storm had on a white cape, tried to pull Storm to her by making a funnel with her whips. The others followed suit.

Storm laughed her eyes bleeding white, "Do you think your little gust of wind can stop me? Storm, Mistress of the Elements? Then I shall show you," her hands extended to the heavens, "I summon a storm from the depths of the Pacific Ocean! Hear your master! I summon you now! Typhoon!"

White clouds circled heavilly above the Order building tearing into its foundation.

**... **

They told Rogue that at, precicely two, they would be taking her to a very special room where she would be forced to make an heir with Gambit. The clock flashed at 1:59. Any second now they would come for her.

As she waited she heard a lot of commotion. Firing, guns going off, etc. She wanted to believe that all of this was because she was about to be rescued, but she knew deep down life rarely went the way you wanted it.

Then she heard footsteps close to her door. It was time. Well one thing was for sure she wouldn't go without a fight. She stood in a fighting stance when the door flung open.

"Come on Anna we gotta get outta here now!"

"Remy?" he grabbed her arm. She was dazed. She had been so scared and definately didn't expect it to be him. His grasp never faltered as he weaved through the building obviously knowing where they were going.

"Lost?" Gambit stopped walking. Pulling Anna behind him.

"Alice."

She clapped, "Bravo. I understand now. I see what you did. You tried to rip us apart. You should be glad to know that Syp and Max are long gone. You even almost got me gone as well."

"Anna stay behind me." Remy told her pulling out his staff.

"Your's is bigger." Alice commented looking from her spear to his.

"Naturally."

"What is wit yall people an sex jokes?" Anna sighed behind him shaking her head.

"But mine has a blade. Let's put it to the test?" she said comming forward as if she were being pulled on a line. He used his staff to counter, but she was fast. After every counter he had to jump then dodge never really landing any blows.

Rogue, not really liking sitting to the side like a damsel in distress looked for something, anything to use. Unfortuantely there was nothing save for one hanging artwork. Gambit was in a deadlock with the woman when he chanced a look back, "Ya gota be kiddin me!"

"Tat's all I could find!"

"Really Rogue a painting? What do ya plan ta do wit it huh?"

"If you have a better idea let me know. If I try ta touch her I might accidentaly touch you since shes so fast and all. Not to mention you didn't think ta give me anythang useful. Jerk!"

He rolled his eyes loosing focus for only a moment before gaining it back. She sure was strong for a lady, but he was stronger. He pushed her back against the wall.

"Ya better not be makin out wit her overthere!"

"God Rogue, jus shut up!" he snapped at her. Taking advantage of this distraction Alice hit his face with her head.

"Oww!" he stumbled backwards. She was about to pull her staff up and do some serious damage when she realized her staff had gained weight. 132 lbs to be exact.

"Get off." Alice hissed at her.

"Oh I don't thank so honey." Rogue said. She figured Alice couldn't swing the heavy thing around with all the extra weight. All she had to do was avoid the spear tip.

"Get off!" Alice shook vigorously when she recieved a blow to the back of her head and fell.

"Anna are you ok?" she put the staff on the ground then stomped on it where the spear connected with the blade to take the blade part as a makeshift weapon, "I'm fine no thanks to you again."

"Me? I'm saving ya now aren't I?"

"I wouldn't have been here in the first place if it weren't fer you!"

"You wouldn't have been here in te first place if yer dad woulda just minded his own buisness!"

"Don't you dare bring Logan inta this! He was just doing his job!"

"And so am I!"

"Oh so kidnapping girls is on there?"

"Non I didn't kidnap you!"

"You sure as hell aint let me go either!"

"That's yer fault too!"

"And how do ya figure that!"

"Because yer so damn sexy when yer angry!" he pulled her close as if he were about to kiss her when she whacked him in the head, "Focus! We have ta get out remember?"

"This way. Think you can keep up or do I gotta hold yer hand again?"

"Oh I'll keep up jus lead te way before she wakes up." They ran down a few more corridors to a locked door that he had to blow open just to get into. After that they ran down the hall.

"Just around this corridor." he said.

"Remy!" she knocked him over just in time to dodge the spear Alice threw.

"You will not escape me!" Alice ran at them both.

Remy pushed Rogue away from himself. Alice came at him in a fierce kick he had to block by bracing it with his forearms. Sure it would leave a bruise he stood then pulled out a card. He charged it infront of him before sending it flying down the hall.

"Rogue run. That's yer only way out."

She couldn't make her feet walk, "What about you?"

"I'll get her on her back beggin fer mercy soon enough."

"Rems!" she scolded.

"I meant I'll finish her off, beat her, kick her ass. Is that better?"

"Lots."

"Will see who will be begging for mercy!" Alice growled at him when he knocked her spear from her hands at the same time she did his. Angered she went for his face with her long fingernails. He dodged and grabbed her wrist pulling her into a back hand. If only he knew she hated being smacked. Hated it. Pure h-a-t-e-d it.

Upset she took her loose hand and hit his throat hard. Involuntarrily his hands reached up to his throat. She grabbed both his arms in mid extention to pull him to her and back handed him. When he fell she crawled atop him pulling a knife out of his boot pocket. She tried to stab him with precise movements.

Rogue tried to move closer, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." she told Rogue without looking with the blade resting against his neck, "Any further and I will kill him faster then I intended."

"It's a shame tat a pretty lady like you is into te killin buisness. Ya know ya kinda remind me of someone."

"The Bordeaux bitch I presume. We do look a like but the resemblance ends there."

Gambit managed to bend his leg enough to kick her off of him. The two fought furiously. Both taking as much hits as the other dodged.

"Are ya sure?" he asked landing a punch across her face.

Managing to kick him in the gut, "Absolutely."

That hurt and Rogue knew it. She looked around for something anything. Then she saw it. Alice's spear and the blade she had in her hand.

"How?" he managed whipping blood away from his mouth before coming at her again.

"If you last long enough I will tell you!" She swipped again with her knife.

**... **

Logan had made it to the south wall. Looking out of the window he saw the getaway car. The flags weren't raised on it so she wasn't in there yet. Damnit what was making Gambit take so damn long anyway. He sniffed.

"Katana."

"Logan," she stepped from behind a colomn, "I am glad that you haven't forgotten me for I haven't forgotten you."

He turned to her, "Where is my daughter?"

"Away from you," she smiled looking down at her exposed side, "No one leaves quite a mark."

He noticed the claw marks. The bitch deserved that and more in his opinion. She tossed a blade at him, "So back to where we left off huh?"

"It seems as though."

They circled each other. If this were a Jet Li movie one would see flower petals fall slowly to the ground. The wind would rustle the grass slowly behind where the two tread in their slow circle. The sound of bamboo hitting hollow wood and a gong would sound. As they ran to each other the music would stop so that one could only hear the sounds of clashing metal. Their clothes, if they were longer, would flutter behind them elegantly. The colorful silks would brighten the dim prospect that somone is to die at the end of the battle.

The woman and the man evengly matched. Katana ran up a colomn to backflip off of it and hit Logan square on the head. Logan, instead of dodging, braced the attack with one hand on the hilt and the other on the sharp tip of the blade drawing blood.

She stood sword extended and vertical. Her body perfectly balanced atop his blade. The warriors looked into each others eyes before she used her free hand to pull loose a shief to use as a second weapon.

Logan yanked the sword back, unbalancing her. With her on the ground he slammed the sword down above her head. She used both of her weapons to deflect then try to kick his feet from out under him. Instead Logan lifted one foot and tried to bring it down on her. She moved. The kick barely hitting her shoulder.

Crouching like an animal she bent then flung herself. She moved as a drill. Her body spinning in circles so rappidly you could barily make her face out. He crouched to avoid the attack. She landed on her hands then spent up and kicked him his jaw with her feet.

Only going two steps back he was close enough for her to reach with her legs. She pulled herself up to his shoulders and began to stab him repeatedly gaining momentum as she went.

In cinema scope again blood would soak his white komono. It would look as if the hero were about to loose. His eyes blurring. Then he would see it. A way out. Logan crouched as low as he could with her then jumped making sure to land on his back. The unexpected move threw her off balance.

A door opened. Two men came with guns trained on Logan.

"No he is mine!" Katana growled rather impresively at the men, but they fired anyway. Before Logan could do anything Katana kicked the bottom of his right arm so that his sword would come loose. Caught it. Then used both blades. Twirling them in opposite directions. blocking bullets with her blades even managing to rebound enough to kill the men.

She turned to Logan and tossed the sword back, "Now where were we?"

"You tell me."

She ran at him her blade sending sparks flying as it did so before she lifted it. Logan decided to listen to the words of his old master and extend his other sences. He waited for the perfect time to strike. The blade came into contact with her torso and went threw.

He expected to see panic or fear. Maybe even resignation, but no not her. Katana just smiled as blood fell from her mouth.

"You're not afraid."

"I have ... no fears."

"None?"

"I will miss my friends. But we will be reunited in hell. Does this ... classify as a ... a fear?"

**... **

Alice had finally managed to pin Gambit beneath her. The knife aimed at his chest. She surged down, "Do you know how else we're different?"

"You have a heart."

"Huh?" Before Alice could say anything or even thrust the knife into his heart she looked down to see her own blade was sticking out of her heart. This was the slow moment that movies always talked about. The last few moments of life. She was not scared, surprised, but not scared. Someday she will be reunited with her 'sisters' in hell. And if it were anything like what religions preached she would constantly be in battle.

She dropped the blade. There was no point to take him with her. She had lost. That was the game you played. The gamble you took when you become an assassain. She closed her eyes and willed death to take her. The complete exchange taking only a few seconds.

Remy pushed her limp body off of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked checking his whole body. Not even letting him stand until she was sure he was ok.

"I'm fine chere," he looked at her, "I told ya I'd get her on her back."

"Actually I did."

"Yer right. Tat sounds kinkier."

She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully. He rubbed his arm in mock hurt. Then they just stared at each other. Looking into each others eyes until he lead her to the opening and pushed her through.

She smiled. Almost ran when she saw Michelle step out of the limo next to Storm. Then she turned the wind whipping her hair almost brutely.

"Remy?"

"You have ta go you're safe now."

"What about you?"

"Wat about me?"

"Aren't ya comin?"

"Non, this is yer stop."

"But ..."

"Anna I did as I promised now go."

"No."

"Oui!"

"No! I'm not leavin without you."

"You don't have a choice!"

"The hell I don't!" she started to run back when he threw another card up at the ceiling collapsing the hole he had made to get out. There was no way in.

"Come on child. We haven't the time."

Rogue looked at Storm. Her outfit had changed. It was even whiter than her hair. She also had a cape and gold lightening bolt earings that matched the gold straps that conected her cape to the rest of her costume where the XMEN symbol buttons were at as well as her belt.

"Storm where'd ya get tat outfit?"

"Of I've always had it," she looked around for any signs of danger, "As well as controling the elements I can even use lightening to change into my uniform. For some reason this one came up instead of my new one."

"Oh."

[Crash]

Rogue, Michelle, and Storm watched as Katana fell to the ground with her blade in her torso. She turned to look at them then at Rogue and ended at Michelle, "I should had known you were involved." she said just loud enough to be heard.

Michelle nodded, "We do what we must for our master."

"Then perhaps it is time for me to choose a new master ..." she said before she stilled. Then Logan jumped down dropping the other sword next to her, "Thanks for the fight."

Then he saw Rogue. Together they quickly hopped in the car. Rogue hated that instead of being overally happy to see Logan she was more concerned with Remy. As they pulled off her eyes never strayed from the place she saw him last until Logan pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry we're safe this time. We can finally have a life again."

They made it to the airport. Storm said she got a flight to America and wished them luck.

"Logan where are we going?"

"To a friends."

"Friend?"

"How good is your Japanese."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Oh and if you have questions please let me know and I have decided to post reviewers up on my wall to show you just how much I enjoy your reviews. Also I am seeing that this story is nearing an end. No the next chapter isn't the last, but we're getting there. **

**Anyway Thanks for reviewing you're the best !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews guys you are the best. Virtual huggsies … anyway I just wanted to say **

**PyrusAngel : Thanks for the review **

**PrettypurpleRogue: Heck Yeah! Don't know about the samurai dude yet, but I'll think about it **

**ALLREMS: The questions about if it was and or wasn't planned will be answered bellow. And thanks for the complements on my Remy gazing at the stars beginning. And lastly who said anything about Katana being dead? **_**Wink Wink **_

**Raven34link: The answer to whether Rosa is dead or not is hidden within the text bellow **

**AKYRE Southern Latina: All of your questions as well will be answered below, and if it is still confusing let me know. **

**everyone else: Thanks for reading! I encourage reviews. Please let me know what you are thinking. I'm not telepathic like the Professor … or am I? JK anyway please read on. Enjoy! **

…**.**

**I'm Coming Home **

**.**

"Where have you been!"

"I know I've been gone a while …"

"You think that you can just walk in here after ten years Logan! Ten!"

"Look Yuriko …"

"Don't _look Yuriko_ me! I demand you tell me now where have you been?"

"It's a long story."

"It should be since it has been ten years! The equivalent of 520 weeks, 3,650 days, 87,600 hours, 5,259,480 minutes, 315,569,250 seconds without so much as a word from you!"

"I'm sorry about that."

"Oh you'll be sorry," she extended her nails into sharp ten inch points, "After I cut your balls off!"

"Whoa," he covered himself as he dodged her lunge, "Look Yuriko I got into some trouble and when it really mattered I came here to you."

"To me." She repeated still giving him a vengeful look, "And who is this?" she motioned to Rogue.

"She's my daughter."

Yuriko retracted her nails. Yuriko stepped past Logan to Rogue, who at present was wondering when Logan had time to come here without her knowledge, looking her up and down, "I like her face," she told Logan, "You have a home here."

"Thanks Yuriko."

"I said she has a home Logan, you on the other hand will have to earn your keep!"

…**. **

Bella had been trying desperately to escape to France, but each and every time she attempted to take a plane she was flagged as a terrorist supporter. And when she wasn't sneaking off JeanLuc kept her busy as if she were to blame for his son's disappearance. Well she was. But he didn't know that.

Pacing in front of her trainees she was exasperated. Not a single one had potential. She wasn't even sure if they would survive the training. She had an adult, six teenagers, and ten children between the ages of eight and thirteen.

When she tried to be hard on them the one adult at least had the dignity to take it without complaint. The teenagers on the other hand flew off the rocker and tried to flat out kill her as if they could. The children would cry and cry and cry. And to think she would have had to do this someday if the guilds were still separate. She had a new found respect for her parents.

"Can we have a break?" An eight year old asked.

Bella bent down to his height, "Does a bullet take a break when it is shot at you? Does death take a break when your heart stops?" he shook his head, "Thought so."

"But we've been out here four hours straight!" A teenage girl protested.

"When I was a girl we spent days training."

"Look I don't care about what happened forty years ago! I am tired now!"

Bella shook. Did she just say forty! Forty! The blade hidden in her arm extended as she turned to slit the girl's throat which was stopped by a rough hand.

"Bella what did I say about killing te trainees?" JeanLuc asked.

"I am only speeding up the process." She pulled the blade back.

"Bella we won't have no assassins if ya kill 'em all before givin 'em a chance."

Bella was starting to wonder if killing him would be so bad, "Was there something ya wanted?"

"Why yes mam. Ya see we havin a little get ta gatherin an Bobby needs a date."

"You heard him Christina." Bella pointed to the girl she was about to kill.

"Non, I meant you."

"Me!"

"Look Bella, Remy is gone. He's probably dead by now and I thank it will be good fer te families ta connect officially. Which is why yer accompanying Bobby ta te party an anywhere else he needs an escort."

"But but!" she protested.

"Remy's gone. Bobby's here. Get te picture? An take it easy on te kids. Don't want em ta die of a heat stroke ya hear."

"Yes sir." She noticed Christina smirk out of the corner of her eye. The moment JeanLuc left she punched the girl hard in the face.

"How do ya like ya break?" She asked the unconscious Christina, "Anyone else wants one?"

"No mam!"

…**. **

Rosa awoke in the hospital bed. A new thick blue vein flowed from her forehead to the ball of her feet. The beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman her brown eyes had ever laid upon shocked her senseless the moment she noticed her. Rosa didn't even get to do so much as pull her metal chopsticks from their holder on her back before she was writhing in pain. Her heart accelerating until the woman stopped.

The last thing Rosa remembered were her white boots landing not a foot away from her. She should have been upset that she was defeated. She should get up right now and seek out revenge. But she couldn't.

She placed her fingers to her lips. She would give her soul to have her lips touch Storm's again. Maybe in another life she could be with her. In a way she was sure that she was indeed falling in love.

The door opened. Blake walked in taking a seat next to her bed, "Rosa your team has failed us. You are no longer apart of the Couteaus. We will have another team trained in your place. Do you understand me?"

Rosa didn't even bother looking at him. Her mind was fantasizing Storm wearing nothing but those white heeled boots bending over a table.

"But the Order will not leave you with nothing. Here is ten million for you to split with the remaining members of your team and photos of your last targets."

Screw the money. She nearly ripped the photos from his hands. A picture of Storm flying was now in her grasp. Oh and there was Logan. She ripped that picture up and tossed it behind her.

"When you are healed you are no longer allowed back until asked."

"Cosi Bella. [so beautiful]"

"Thank you."

"Non ero parlano di voi [I was not talking about you]!"

…

Rogue went to an empty room in the house. Although it was traditional on the outside the inside had modern furnishings. Unfortunately the bed was not one of them. Instead she had a platform 'bed' which is a thin mattress atop a thick piece of dark wood with legs that stood only an inch above the ground. Atop the bed was a stripped blanket. The top stripe was white. The one bellow it olive green and the one below that dark blue. In the center of the blanket was a sumi-e stitching of three branches. At their base rested a beckoning cat.

Placing her suitcases by her 'bed' she saw a screen door that leads to a walkthrough closet that opened to a bathing area that resembled a spring more than a hot tub. Across from her 'bed' was a simple dresser with a digital alarm clock on it. There was also another set of shoji doors. These opened to a garden.

Outside were various rocks in the center of raked gravel pathways, cherry blossoms, bushes, and a lake. Squinting she could just make out a fishtail hovering above the water.

"It's just like I said. This place is untouchable."

She turned to Logan, "It's nice." She said softly.

He smiled, "Give it a chance kid." He ruffled her hair.

"Will do."

The next day Yuriko introduced herself formally. Meaning without her claws extended followed by boughs' of dramatic proclamations. Also she and Logan had talked about her education. There is a school not ten miles away. Naturally she would have to get there by bike dressed in a school girl uniform.

"Can't I jus drop out Logan? I missed enough as is."

"Nope Kid. You are going to school and that's final."

Her eyes fell to the brown bike outside with a basket and overhead umbrella attached.

"She can start winter term." Yuriko said, "It is too late to send her in for fall term. In the mean time she can brush up on her Japanese and adjust to my culture."

…

"Auntie O where have you been!"

"Evan!" they hugged each other. The rest of the XMEN made their way down to see her.

"Where's Logan?" Scott asked.

"Is he dead?" Bobby asked choking a bit.

"Is he in Canada?"

"Did he finally loose it?"

"Is he still looking for Rogue?"

"Why are you here without him?"

"Did he threaten you to stay away?"

"Please one at a time!" Storm motioned for them to be quiet.

The Professor rolled up, "I am glad that you are alright Storm. I was beginning to worry. And what of our dear friend Logan?"

"He is fine Charles as well as Rogue."

"You found her!" Kurt smiled victoriously.

"Yes we did."

"So like where are they?" Kitty looked around Storm as if they were about to pop out from behind her at any second.

Her face saddened, "He does not believe that the girl is safe here so he has taken her away to live safely for a time. And when all is well I am sure that we will see them again."

…**.**

His arms and legs bound with thick wrought iron chains and yet his heart was the only part of him that felt heavy. Two guards dragged him by his forearms one on each side. Behind him were several armed guards. Their weapons trained on him ready to prevent escape if necessary. In front of him was a woman whose textured necklace was actually a rather thick whip coiled around her neck like a snake.

The only noise made was footsteps on marble floor and his chains jingled away sounding faintly of window chime. His sight was not on his keepers however. They were far far away. His eyes lost into the distance fixating themselves upon a girl with emerald eyes, pearl skin, and hair the color of garnet and moonstone.

They dragged him to a long stairwell since most of the top building had been destroyed in what the Times called, "The Strongest Wind Storm in the History of Man", to travel to the lower levels which were as elaborate as the building itself had been.

Long after his knees burned from hitting the stairs and the walkways they came to a door. On the left side has a carving of a nude woman holding a sword. On the other an equally dressed man also holding a sword. Behind them both were miniature carvings of the people they were protecting.

"Finally!" Blake stopped pacing, "We don't have all day. Bring him over here!"

They released him to the floor in front of Blake.

"Just had to free the girl didn't you!"

"Protectin te girl from danger is wat Prince Charmin's like moi do."

"And you still have the nerve to give us lip!" he punched Gambit.

Swallowing back the blood, "Don tell me tats all ya got?"

"That is but an appetizer, a prelude into what you are about to savor tonight."

"If tat was an appetizer then te main course mus be a side salad."

"Why you!" he punched Gambit again and again.

"I see yer age is catchin up to ya Blake. Maybe ya should let someone else have a turn non?"

He smirked, "Your right."

The armed guards began to kick him hard. Blake did not see fit to stop them for several minutes.

"Did you like that American?"

He craned his neck towards him refusing to show pain on his face if he could help it, "Like a cheap fuck."

"Then I will see to it personally that you get your fill tonight."

"That may be hard fer ya ta do. I haven't been completely satisfied in ages."

"I will try none the less. Kora I believe it is your turn."

He watched with satisfaction as Gambit was struck again and again with the electric whips on his back since he refused to expose his face. He even began to laugh after Remy began to cry out.

"Enough of this!" Josef stopped Kora from her actions, "The American is only trying to rile us up!"

"He does far more than try." Frederic said pointedly.

"I agree," Shaw sipped his tea, "He has asked for a beating and us being the bequeathing Order that we are has seen fit to grant him his request."

"No one asked for your opinion Louis." Blake reminded him.

Josef sighed, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he is here because he wants to be non?"

"Why would he want to be here? That is the most ridiculous concept I have heard yet." Blake spat at him.

"Then you are death! Think my thoughts my brethren. What is keeping him here? It is obvious that he has freed his woman and that she has escaped the country. She is out of our hands now so why would he help her escape, but leave himself here? He is planning something. I know it."

"You speak without proof."

"Blake, the fact that he is here is proof."

"I thank yall should listen ta Josef," Gambit looked up at them; "Remy's thinking he has a point."

"See the American admits it!" Josef exclaimed.

"Steady your tongue Josef," Blake walked back over to Gambit, "He is simply trying to confuse us."

"Wouldn't be hard." Gambit muttered.

"May I ask one more question before my tongue is silenced as it were?"

"I believe we can offer him that much." Shaw waved him on.

"Where and what condition was he found in?"

A soldier stepped forward, "I found him in the foyer injured fighting off two guards. He must have been injured by Alice however, in the scuffle he killed her with her own weapon if the spear through the chest was any indication. I assume he was weak and tried to flee the scene when two more guards appeared. That is when I arrived."

"Which foyer?" Frederic asked, "The one on the top floor or in the sub levels?"

"The top floor sire. There was also a hole in the wall with rope. That is probably how she escaped."

"Probably will not due," Blake said, "Check the security cameras."

"I already have sir for all the good it did me. There was a full system shutdown due to the wind storm and the backup generator just wasn't enough to power this place."

"How convenient." Josef said aloud.

"So should we deal with the intruders?" Frederic asked.

"Non, they got what they came for." Blake said then turned back to Gambit, "Now where were we?"

…

Gambit was locked in the dungeons as planned. Not that it really mattered. He already got what he came for. The key. More importantly what the key unlocks.

The Order had a room of records dating back to the 1400's. Every transaction. Every hit. Every member from either guild listed with detailed descriptions. But more importantly the juicy stuff. An Order this crooked had to have a graveyard of skeletons in their closet. Oh and when did he have time to do this? During the confusion of the battle of course.

After he closed off Rogue's exit point he turned to carry out the rest of his plans. Looking at Alice's dead body he thought she'd be useful. So he took the less populous ways down to the Record Room lucky to not run into a single person.

Breaking the padlocks with his powers he ventured in. Inside was one lone keeper; a man whose age would easily camouflage him with the oldest of documents. Gambit looked at the Old Man. The Old Man looked at Gambit, "Don't be alarmed son I may not look it, but I know what's going on here. Take what you want. That Order has caused enough problems."

"Ok …"

"Oh and son leave the corpse by the door. Don't need it leaking all over the place."

Doing as told he quickly combed through the records. The ones for the last year held video recordings of the Orders session including one tape that was conveniently labeled top secret. He picked it up and placed it in the VHS player. (does anyone still have one of those? I know I do)

The screen was fuzzy for a few moments before it cleared showing the Order in the ceremonial garb of its forefathers. They all kneeled on the floor surrounding a basin of water with a small floating candle on top. They chanted God only knows what before Josef proclaimed their plan for conquering America and then the world.

As he ranted he passed a goblet of something that made them all wince. When that was done he pulled out a knife. Drawing blood along the wrist. He dropped some into the water and into the previously empty cup. When that was done he picked up the candle to cauterize the wound. The others followed suit.

Fast forwarding a good chunk they spoke of battle plans and guild leaders that they wanted to undermine as well as those who they already slain. There were payouts here and there. He also found the one where they were reading the letter from Bella. So she's the reason why he was here in the first place.

Satisfied with what he got he took the tape and a few files out and left making sure to take Alice. As he went he dropped the information into the chute where the maids would normally wait. In this instance however an ally of his was waiting. This done he went to another location to fake the escape. If they got the information the power would come back on at noon. If not well he was going to have to get crafty.

Lucky for him at precisely noon the power came back on which left him to wonder exactly how he was going to escape. Should he be stealthy? Or perhaps simply use his powers until he reached an exit? Or should he follow the plan and escape through the wall.

You see in Europe there are many water ways that are not always above ground. And the wall behind him coincidently opened up to one. He could blow it. Take a deep breath of air and just swim out. But where's the fun in that?

He sighed causing his ribs to burn. Maybe he had enough fun for one day. As he thought on it he heard footsteps.

"Aw Josef ya missed me?"

"I know that you are up to something. Question is what?"

"An you expect me ta have te answers?"

"You do hold all the cards, literally."

He smirked, "Wat do ya expect from me homme? A confession?"

"I will figure it out. And when I do you will be long gone and I will take the girl for myself."

"Wat's left ta figure out?"

"Do not try to talk your way out of this," he pulled out a one shot pistol, "Perhaps I should save us all a great deal of trouble and kill you know."

He frowned, "Don't insult tis here Cajun wit tat peashooter. If ya gonna kill me do it with a real gun."

"I don't think so. Good bye Mr. LeBeau you were the best of the best."

"Do I get last words?"

"Make it quick."

"I'll see ya later." Decision made he charged the wall. The water pounded out forcefully knocking him into the prison bars and Josef down the hall. When the pressure equalized he went up for a deep inhale of air and swam off. It took over a minute to break the surface in the little air pocket. It became a game of inhaling and exhaling until he reached the water supply that fled into the treatment center.

Deeming it time to get out he pulled his pocket knife out of his leg and worked his way up. Some workers on duty saw him and helped demanding to know if he were trying to commit suicide. He assured them that he wasn't, but his 'wife' wanted him dead so that she could marry some other rich guy. A real black widow.

Completely understanding one took off work to drive him to the airport to stop his 'wife'. He thanked the man making his way to the plane heading for Spain hiding in the cargo hold as planned. En route to Spain he pulled on the body covering black suit and parachute that was left for him. Not one to get rid of a good trench coat he pinched a backpack while he was there.

As he made his way through the plane passengers began to panic especially as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Halfway down he extended the parachute and landed by a cruise ship with a powered boat anchored to it. Hitting the water he unhooked the cables and made for the boat.

"Took you long enough." Michelle said helping him aboard, "By this time tomorrow you will be home."

"Thank God fer Louisiana."

"And you." Michelle whispered out of ear shot.

…

Bella couldn't believe Jean Luc even asked her to escort that clown down to dinner. The bastard. She decided against makeup. Why put in the effort? Instead of wearing one of her signature figure flattering dresses she wore a brown wrap dress that she wasn't entirely sure was hers with tope shoes.

"Why ya sure do look pretty this evening." Bobby bowed gracefully.

She harrumphed then stuck her arm out, "We might as well get this over with."

"Oh and before we go out Jean Luc gave me something for you ta sign. Weapons bills perhaps?"

"Or Christina's medical bills." Without reading she signed then allowed him to lead the way to the ballroom.

The wood doors opened to an elegant rectangle room that a Disney movie would envy. Three huge crystal chandeliers hovered over the center of the room. Against the adjacent walls were three columns lined with sculpted vines that are made of real gemstones to give it color. The marble floor was waxed to perfection resembling the surface of a spring.

One wall was made entirely of glass opening to the courtyards out back.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted at them. She didn't understand what and why it was for. It was September, but her birthday was in January. Her recent accomplishments with her pupils, although big, didn't merit celebration.

Bobby smiled handing the paper she signed to his father who was awaiting them just inside, "Bella has agreed ta marry me!"

The guest cheered. Bella turned green. Holding a hand to her mouth she left the ballroom in search of the closest bathroom to empty her stomach. When she finally finished Jean Luc handed her a towel.

"Why? Why are ya doin tis ta me!" she demanded. Her blue eyes seemed clouded over from both confusion and hurt.

JeanLuc bent to her eye level removing the hair from in front of her face, "Did ya honestly thank tat we ain't know about wat ya did ta Remy?"

"I didn't do anything!" she spat. Her cheeks flushed.

"Then why is he prisoner of te Order huh?"

"He is," she lied, "I had no idea."

"Yer a terrible liar Ms. Bordeaux. Ya see I got ta thankin who else here would have connections to a group of people strong enough ta even take Remy down … an ya know wat I thought?"

Tears stained her eyes, "Enlighten me."

"Tat te only ones who woulda wanted him tat bad wit enough power an influence ta cover up his disappearance had ta be te Order which is in France oui?"

She didn't nod. But her silence spoke volumes.

"And who of all te families of both guilds in Louisiana much less te world has relations wit te Order?"

Silence.

"You do. Te Bordeaux's been killin off their aggressors fer te last four centuries. Ya sold Remy out. Ya know it. I know it. What I want ta know is why."

"Why?" she laughed as if it were the dumbest question in the world, "Why? Because Remy LeBeau is mine! He belongs ta me. Every succulent inch of his body should only be used ta serve me as I see fit, but Remy had other plans. He had to be a ladies man," she whipped the water from her eyes. Causing mascara stains to trail under them, "Sure it hurt, but I kept tellin myself tat these whores were notin ta him. Tat he loved me. An only me. He had never treated one of those other bitches like he treated me!

Until she came. The love that should have only been used on me was being spent to her. But did she have to do anything for it? Did she have to screw him? Did she have to have a substantial dowry? Did she have ta doll herself up? NO!

One look at tat skunk head bitch an my Remy fell in love," she laughed humorlessly, "He is mine and if I can't have him then no one can!"

"So ya go an do all tis outta jealousy non?"

"I did not do this outta jealousy! I was only protecting my interest!"

"By shippin him off to te Order of Four? Have ya lost ya damn mind?"

"He's not dead. I knew they would never kill them. I just thought that," her voice instantly turned quiet; "I just thought that if I helped them then they would help me. If the Order wanted something done it shall be done. I wanted ta have him all to myself. He should have been given to me. He was te only thang I asked for. The only thang any Bordeaux asked from the Order and."

"They turned ya down," he interrupted pulling out the envelope from the Order of Four he found in his office the previous day, "I guess Karma really is a bitch."

She glared at him, "Be that as it may I aint marryin Bobby."

"Oh yes ya are. You signed te contract."

"Wat contract?"

"Te one Bobby just handed to you."

Her eyes went back to ice as she clutched her fist, "That little snake in te grass!"

"Either way ya signed it and its law."

"When are we _supposed _ta be married?"

"Te end of te month. Oh an another thang if ya kill Bobby or he dies in any miscellaneous ways you will be exiled from here an everywhere else in America and we will hunt ya down an kill ya. Also even if Bobby somehow dies a natural death then yer not allowed ta marry back inta te LeBeau family since you will still be Mrs. LeBeau by then an its te Catholic way. An we will be keepin a very very close eye on ya."

"Yer all bastards!"

"Don get mad at me. Ya saw fit ta make Remy disappear. An know he's gone. Enjoy freedom while it last. My son is te possessive sort."

…

Relaxing on the getaway boat he took a minute to think over what got him to the place he was now. He was nearly at a lost for getting Rogue out in a subtle way until Michelle showed up. In the hotel room he quickly told her his plans on blackmailing the Order with their own crooked business. In short cutting off their allies, their resources, their income, and more importantly their power. Being the Guildsmaster he could not just leave matters unattended.

Also while there Michelle quickly explained Rogue's friends, Logan and Storm, were there willing to help. He should have known that they'd turn up eventually. She told them that she had them waiting at a secret location. She was about to tell him something else when she froze. He didn't get to even question her about her sudden change in mood when she left the room and he got busy with the twins for covers sake.

Leaving the twins he came back to the Order to deliver them a packet. When he got back to his room he placed the little camera on his person. When the Order and his watchers thought he was writing plans on how to steal this or that he was writing down what he wanted to happen, making sure to have the paper in camera reading view and waited for a response.

With the camera Michelle was able to know the rest of what he had planned. Through the camera tool they agreed on a signal of sorts. The tallest building from his room was a miniature radio tower above a building. Radio towers, when on, have red lights that blink at certain intervals.

From what he figured gazing out of the window was an innocent enough act. All he had to do was write what the signal should be on a piece of paper in camera view and when no one was looking use his powers to erase the evidence permanently.

The first test was two nights from his meeting with Melanie and Melinda. If Michelle had got his message the lights would stay solid for a whole thirty seconds before beeping again. If not the lights would go on as normal. He smirked when he saw his plans had worked thus far.

With that in mind they came up with a few phrases. For yes the lights would not blink for thirty seconds. For no they would blink quicker than normal, for are you sure the lights would blink sporadically, for we need more information all the lights would go off then the top would blink twice then go off followed by the lower levels, when asking about information on Rogue the lone light at the top would glow resembling Rudolf in the night sky.

There were other signals depending on what certain people wore. Plaid, white on black, only walked by when every request made thus far in his writing was met. A man wearing a long blue coat with forest green shoes meant he would have to be patient. A blonde with cherry lipstick carrying a pink purse outside the window meant his window was being watched or an agent was nearby. Or if Michelle really wanted a word with him their inside agent, his personal maid would tend to him leaving messages hidden in his food. And if he dropped cigarette ashes out the window that meant they would have to hurry.

And when everything he wanted was completed the night sky would go an entire night without being disrupted by the radio tower lights. That was two days ago.

**. **

**Please Review :D **

**So yeah guys I did purposefully kinda stop short. To me at least it felt like it should have continued, but I wanted to make yall wait! Haha. Bad me … anyway as per usual any questions you want answered please let me know. **

**Happy Belated Easter and Happy Mothers/Memorial/May/Birth Day **

**PS. I FINALLY got a word program yey! So hopefully my spelling won't be as terrible as before. As far as grammar goes I'm working on it! **


	28. Chapter 28

**AKYRE Southern Latina: No he wasn't with the twins again! I was just re- explaining how he escaped. Sorry to confuse you. Thanks for reviewing!**

…**.**

**Home**

**.**

He quite literally kissed the ground the moment he reached Louisiana. He thought it ironic how the one place he had always wanted to leave was the same place he was so desperate to get back to after his enslavement.

Being a considerate investment to the Order they wanted to keep him the picture of health. He had eaten nothing besides white fish with grilled vegetables for months. He was in desperate need of one of JeanLuc's not –so- good- as- his- but- still -great bowl of gumbo with the house lemonade. And for dessert a heaping bowl of butter pecan ice-cream covered with his favorite toppings; salted caramel and diced frozen whole peppers. His mouth watered at the thought.

"We will be at your residence soon Your Grace," Michelle said noticing how anxious he was getting, "Be warned the traitor, Belladonna, is there as well."

Shit. He forgot all about that. There goes his perfect day. "Can't yall get 'er outta te house fer a while. Like ya know a lifetime or so?"

"I'll see what I can do." She made a call. JeanLuc was in his kitchen whipping up Remy's favorites to celebrate his home coming when he received said call. After their brief chat he sent Bobby and Bella out on a mission to collect fresh shrimp from the bay by hand. He wanted fifteen pounds and they were not to show their faces again till they had what he asked for.

"We're here." She said.

He stepped out. The mansion was as he left it. The statue was as he left it. Hell even the pavement was. Emotions suddenly flooded his thoughts. Suddenly his home was not a mansion anymore. In fact it was barely a home. The plantation house's best days were long gone. The shutters hung skewed matching the weather bared side paneling and holes dug in by little critters.

Blinking he saw three figures approaching the home carrying bottles making a poor attempt at a Prince song. He remembered that day. It was Jimmy's birthday and he had taken them all out for a good time. There was not a care in the world. The only noises were night noises and their singing. How was he to know that fourteen days later he would die because of him?

"_I'z had a funs time threenight Rem-e." Jimmy stumbled a little and laughed. _

_He helped him up, "I thanks yous saids that wrong." _

"_He means hes had fun titnight … I meant tonight." Bobby laughed. His face flushed. _

"_Yeah that's whats I means Bobs."_

"_Yallz to ares so drunk." Remy laughed. _

"_We nots-only one." Bobby giggled. _

"_Where doesss," he paused for a sec, "Youse finds these hookers Rems," Jimmy asked, "Everyone yous have is goodsss at everysthing!"_

"_He nose find them. They finds him." Bobby giggled again, "Luckys bastards." _

"_Its not fault my I'm prettier than yalls." Remy laughed. _

_Jimmy patted him on the back, "I thanks this is mys best brithday evers!" _

"_Wells somones gots ta bees looking out fors you cause wez all know Bobs lazy ass aints." _

"_Is not a hazy ass!" Bobby protested then they all laughed. _

Then the scene changed. It was just him and Bobby standing in front of the plantation house.

"_This is all yer fault ya killed him!" _

"_I aint pull te trigger!" _

"_No you just pissed off the man who hired that bastard to kill us in the first place! This is all your fault Remy! Dad's coma, Jimmy's death, everything! I told you that you can't just talk your way out of te shit ya get yerself caught up in!" _

"_Bobby …" _

"_No, let's see your charms get yer ass outta this one. Come on go head." _

"_Don't dare tell me wat ta do! I said it wasn't my fault ok. I woulda never done anything ta get rid of Jimmy! Ya know tat! Ya know I was more brother ta him than ya ever were!" _

"_Yeah an look where it got 'em? How's yer brotherly love helping him six feet under hmm?" _

_Remy glared at him. He was right. _

_Bobby continued, "You can pussy foot this all you want but one day yer gonna wake up an realize that this. This war, Jimmy's death, and Dad's coma is all yer fault an no one else's! They all died cause of you. An we both know you aint worth tat much. Not even a life. Hell, why didn't God just take you instead of Jimmy!" _

Blinking again he came back to reality. The plantation house was as gone as Jimmy. He headed towards the door. It was once again time for him to live in the house that he built.

"Welcome home Guildmaster." His far too loyal workers bowed to him as he entered. Their eyes shown with pure happiness. Another comfort that he didn't deserve.

"An te Prince returns home," JeanLuc said leaning against the wall, "Come wit me. We need ta talk anyway."

He did as told happy to see a plate of what he wanted sitting on the table. Even the ice cream.

"I thought ya might be hungry first."

Not needing to be told twice he dropped his bags and nearly ran for the table as he stuffed the food down as fast as his body would let him. Three bowls of Gumbo later he started on the ice cream. He was so happy that JeanLuc even remembered to leave the seeds in the chopped frozen hot peppers.

When that was gone JeanLuc thought it safe to approach the table. He figured his son would be hungry but damn. Had they not fed him at all in France? He did look a little thinner now that he thought about it.

"Wat is it ya wanted ta talk ta me about?" he said drinking iced tea, the house lemonade.

He looked at Remy seriously, "Wat there needs be talking to ya about. An let's just fer now be honest wit each other."

"Fine."

"An ta make it interesting it can be like a game of questions with one rule when asked a question ya gotta answer truthfully."

"Fair enough."

"I'll go first. Ya aint like when I made ya join te Guild did ya?"

He was surprised his father went back that far. He was sure that this was all about Jimmy again, "Yes an no. When ya trained us ya were tough on us. Especially Bobby an Jimmy. But yer still my father. Ya saved me from te streets. I figured te least I could do was prove myself worthy by joinin te Guild. It was wat ya wanted. An I was a stupid kid. I wanted whatever made ya happy."

He nodded, "Yer turn."

"When ya found out Jimmy died ya were pissed not only cause he was yer son, but because he looked like ya late wife weren't you?"

He bit his lip. Damn his rules, "Yes. He looked so much like her I couldn't bring myself ta be as hard on him as I shoulda been. If I trained him better he wouldn't have been out long enough ta take a bullet through the head. I know that Jimmy is my son, but seeing him dead on the floor felt like I lost my wife again too."

"Figured that much."

"When you were little I knew that ya wanted ta prove yerself ta me then ya had to go an get all rebellious like. Why?"

"Cause ya lied ta me," Gambit answered, "Ya talked about how honorable and how better life is in te guild. An when I finally got in wat ya promised never came true. It was a prison encompassing the span of te world. I could never be free short of hangin myself. They told me who my friends are, they told me who I was to marry, they told me how my life was going to be and made it so. You said being in the guild was te same as being free. So here's my question. Did ya lie on purpose or did ya honestly believe that crap?"

"Of course I lied y'all were sworn in at twelve! And here's my question. I thought ya liked Bella. What happened?"

"She's jus like te guild. A prison tat I cannot escape from no matter where I go," he seemed to be seeing into the distance before he asked, "Wat lie did yer father tell you ta get ya ta join."

"Lie?" JeanLuc laughed, "He told me te truth! I was his only son an I told 'em hell no. Sure I stuck around and did all te training but notin more. Then I heard rumors. Ya see my father had me lat in life. My family, just as every family in the Guild, owes a cut. My father was getting too old to do what he once did. I joined for his sake. If he could not pay they would cut the line off and kill him for it.

I joined cause I loved my father. I joined because I did not want ta see him die knowing that I could do something. I was a newlywed at the time, my wife was pregnant with Bobby, and we were looking ta move out of my apartment. I had a steady job at the telephone company. I had the freedom that you so desperately crave and I gave it all away to save my only living relative."

Remy was surprised, "Why? How? I don't know if I coulda did this for anyone."

"I thank we both no ya wouldn't. Well te old you wouldn't had."

"Old me?"

"It's my turn ta ask a question."

"Fine!"

"When ya left Bells did ya honestly not see what happened coming?"

"I knew that there would be more animosity. I knew that Bella wasn't gonna take it well, an if I woulda foreseen Jimmy dying I woulda married te bitch. But honestly I never really thought of te repercussions. I only though …"

"Of yourself," JeanLuc finished for him, "I don't know where I went wrong raising such a selfish bastard as yerself."

"Tell me how you really feel." He huffed.

His father laughed, "So on to the 'old you' part. Like I said I raised one hell of a selfish bastard. All you cared about mostly was yerself. The only exemption ta tat was Jimmy. Ya see you used to be so about yourself thinking that you owned the world cause all te femmes would come running for you and that yer a prodigy in te Guild.

Ya may had hated te Guild, but ya never shied away from its praise. Yer eggo made ya a lesser person. You actually thought that you could jus walk away from te Guild. How pathetic. And if there is one thing to be happy about with Jimmy's death was that it showed you that the world don't revolve around ya big head. "

"I was tat bad."

"Worse even. Jimmy's death was te smack in te face tat ya desperately needed an te girl was te last. She was good for you. Fer her you changed. Ya see when ya care about someone us, truly care, ya can't be all selfish no more. Ya soon realize that life aint all about you."

"What you trying to say? Jimmy died for a reason that still means he died because of me?"

He nodded, "I have always wondered why Jimmy. Why him. And how come you the causer of all this never suffered. Well ya suffer, but not truly suffered. So I looked into te records. Ya know it's a legend tat speaks of a tief. A tief like non other who will help us overcome our evils an other bullshit like that."

"You reading fairy tales now?"

"Non, but let's jus say ya are this holly savior. It would account for why Jimmy died cause ya needed ta be set on te right path. An ya needed support. After te war people flocked to you. Built all this for you. Worshiped you as a God. Maybe Jimmy was always supposed ta die. Maybe tat was his purpose. A final act of kindness ta set you on te right path."

He clenched his hands into fist, "Jimmy was NOT supposed ta die cause of some stupid story! He died cause of his stupid selfish brother who abandoned him when he needed me the most that is why Jimmy died! He died because of me and no one else!"

JeanLuc nodded, "Well now that yer here wat do ya plan on doin?"

"Taking a bath an findin a nice quiet place ta hide when Bella comes back. Not to mention the _other _thing I _need_ to prepare for."

….

_Dear Order of Four, _

_Your presence has been requested at the home of Guildmaster Remy LeBeau for the wedding ceremony of Bobby Fay Lafayette LeBeau and Belladonna Catharine Bordeaux this Friday at dawn. _

Josef read the letter out loud. His comrades accused him of letting the Cajun escape. Either way he felt something fishy was afoot which is why he made his opinions known, "A word," they looked at him wearily, "Does anyone find it odd that the same week our captive escapes that the woman who we know is a far cry more than obsessed with him decides to marry his brother?"

"Maybe she believes that we have killed the man." Frederic suggested.

"Come now Josef," Blake shook his head, "All your talk of conspiracies is tiring. Besides the Bordeaux's have worked for the Order for generations. The least we could do is attend their last living relatives wedding."

"I have a feeling that it will be the last we attend." Josef sighed.

…

The Order showed up in Louisiana. From what they could tell Remy was not here. He had made sure to have his staff acting blissfully ignorant of his return before even Bella and Bobby came back.

The Order took their seats out in the lovely courtyard. Josef was busy looking over his shoulder for attackers while the others looked at the beautiful scenery believing that someday this would all belong to them.

The ceremony itself was beautiful even Bella who looked as if she were on a death march couldn't dampen the mood. The Order was surprised that JeanLuc could organize such an event. Must be his feminine side coming out.

"Yall made it," JeanLuc curtsied gently so he wouldn't spill the drinks he held on a tray, "Tonight both Guilds have officially been brought together let's celebrate!"

They made a toast. Each member drinking down the overpriced beverage until they felt light headed. Had JeanLuc added something to their drinks? The last thing they remembered was coming in contact with the floor.

…

They awoke lying on their knees with arms and legs tied up. Each of the men looked at each other in question. Where were they?

"Nice of yall ta join us?" Remy said reclining in his chair wearing his new black leather trench coat getup. His voice easy to trace for his eyes were the only beads of light that broke the darkness.

"Face us coward! Do not hide in the darkness!" Josef demanded.

Remy snapped his finger. The torches along the wall were lit illuminating the ebony tiled floors that caressed the bottom of the black slate walls. Around the ceiling were small gold inlayed figures reenacting a battle from an unknown era.

The only one in the room besides the Order of Four was Gambit sitting on a throne chair that matched the animosity of the room.

"What is the meaning of this!" Blake demanded standing.

"Remain kneeled." Gambit said looking briefly at his follicles.

"Non!" Frederic hissed.

"If you will not remained kneeled Frederic I will go after your daughter."

"Ha, I do not have any children!"

"You dated Felecia Townhouse the summer of 93. Your daughter was born the following year in March."

"I do not know what you are talking about! None of us have children! We gave that up in order to be able to meet the needs of The Order!"

"Your daughter's name is Katherine Townhouse. Named after your mother. She has brown hair, green eyes, is approximately five feet three inches tall and weighs one hundred and thirteen pounds. She lives in Essex with her mother and step- father. Her hobbies include playing with the chocolate lab puppy you got her for her eighteenth birthday named Pepper …"

Frederic dropped to the ground, "Please do not hurt her. She is all I have left f a normal life." He pleaded.

Remy looked at him. His eyes seemed to glow in anger briefly before going back to their usual ruby tent, "Ya see it ain't funny when people take wat ya care about away from ya now is it?"

"Why are we here?" Josef growled at him remaining on his knees.

"I'm new at this, but I thank it goes a little something like this: You, Louis Josef, John Blake, Bastillian Shaw, and Frederic Weaver, who consists of The Order of Four have been found guilty of the following crimes. Before these crimes are read out know that all crimes listed have been proved. You are allowed to know who brought what parts of evidence against you and why. It will be wise not to lie to endear yourselves to the judging party, myself and a few others. Am I doing this right."

"Just continue on with the crimes listed bastard!" Josef snapped.

He nodded, "Your crimes are as followed: breach of contract, kidnapping, homicide, homicide by abuse, homicide by watercraft, homicide by aircraft, forgery, harassment, identity theft, forgery, and conspiracy crimes against your own allies. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Louis leered at him. There was no possible way he should had known all of that, "I believe we both know American that this meeting would had never taken place if you were without reason."

"Josef hold your tongue!" Blake snapped at him.

"No Blake. It is too late for us."

"As I am pretty sure I've said before, I'd listen ta Josef." Gambit told them.

Sweating, "We … we want to know who found this information and how it came about."

"As for how it came about that's far to complicated for the likes of yall ta understand."

"But who found us out!"

"Yer lookin at 'em."

"You!" Blake spat, "You! How could … when? We had you under constant surveillance!"

"I guess I aint do bad fer a stupid American."

"Not bad at all." An elderly Asian man came in leaning heavily on his cane. "My name is Daiyou Qui as you should know we have met before."

"Damn." Shaw said under his breath. Many others filed in after him.

"You asked for the six of my strongest men for a mission. I supplied you with what you ask. Two of them were my sons. After they finished the task we agreed upon you killed them."

An India woman named Airee stepped up, "I was the leader of the small Guild in India that is until my people were attacked and my credits blocked. With no money to finance what was left of my workers we were forced to disband."

"You should had been dead." Josef told her.

"I have a special heart." She said placing her hand over the right side of her chest.

Behind her a middle aged Caucasian business man named Ronald Gump spoke, "You stole my identity and gave my entire fortune over to charities because I wouldn't support your visions for a new world!"

Bella and her husband came in last. She was surprised to see Remy here. He was gone. He was supposed to be in France with the Order of Four bossing him around not at his place doing the exact opposite. And if he was here now that meant he was here the whole time. JeanLuc had tricked her again!

The voices bounced off the wall from the amount of people shouting acquisitions at the Order. Tired of the prattle he tapped his staf loudly against the floor. The room quieted.

"Let 'em speak."

The Order Members looked between each other before Blake spoke up, "It was all Josef's idea. He tricked the rest of us with promises of power."

"Oui," Frederic agreed, "He was the one who wanted to harass your queen."

Shaw nodded, "Yes it was entirely Josef's fault."

"Then let me ask yall this, I thought in order for any decision to be made three out of four members has to agree. Didn't yall all agree."

"Well …" Blake started.

Interrupting, "They were moths to the flame," Josef interrupted, "They needed a leader and I gave them one. They used to hang off my every word until I became temporarily distracted."

His grip tightened on his staff. He knew what caused said distraction, "I believe that it is time fer punishment. Yall are too dangerous ta let go an I don' wanna waste te effort torcherin yall so I suggest the death penalty. A show of hands for all who agree."

Nearly everyone's hand rose.

"Please! Please!," Frederic pleaded, "I have a daughter!"

"Her inheritance in yer will will cover any of her future exspences."

"I implore you to be merciful." Blake bowed sincerely.

"Yall weren't so kind whilst I was a guest of yalls."

"Doing this out of revenge will solve nothing!"

Looking bored, "If I wanted revenge yall would know it. Killing yall is simply a necessity. It is a part of my duty as Guildsmaster and te oath I took when I was a child. We are to protect ourselves against all who mean us harm whether they be of blood or kin we must protect the interest of the Guild and by killing you we will do just that."

"Remy," Bella stepped forward, "You should not do this."

He turned to Bella. There was not a single hint of compassion in his eyes, "You should be down there amongst them Bella. In fact I suggested it, but JeanLuc here and a few others decided that since you are the last Bordeaux living that we should make an exception. They said it would be a waste of your talents.

I kindly informed them tat yer talents is notin short of trouble making, but the vote won out. And if ya planning on actin crazy again ya might as well pick out where ya want ya body ta be buried at right now."

"Remy how could you!"

"How could you," his voice was oddly calm, "Even after we broke up I still cared for you. I gave you a home, food, clothes, money … I provided for you when you had nothing and nobody left. Have you ever thought for a second about me in any of the decisions you made? I guess I can't hate you for being selfish. I know that all too well.

By now however ya shoulda grown out of tat childish fantasy. I gave you everything I had besides my heart and still that was not enough for you. After everything I gave you you betrayed me the first chance you got out of jealousy. If you want my advice be happy with the things you do have in life and get outta my face."

She stepped back. He never talked to her like that before. She wanted to protest but sense kept her mouth shut as she stepped back next to Bobby.

"How do you see fit to kill us then Guildsmaster?"

"I decided since we all have a little French in us we shall settle matters in te way of our ancestors," the door opened again showing a few people pushing in a killing device, " The guillotine."

Frederic nearly wet himself. Bastilian felt his heart speed up. Blake tried to attempt composure. Josef had accepted his fate. He knew the risk when he started his conquest for power.

"Who is first master?" A burly guard asked.

"Frederic. His chatterin teeth is giving me a migraine."

"As ya wish."

"No please, put me down you big oath!" Frederic tried desperately to free himself. Nothing worked. Before he knew it his head was placed in the holder with his body trapped to the board. His eyes trained on the bucket that would soon have his head.

The rest of the Order members were forced to watch as the blade dropped. Frederic screamed then stopped. That wasn't so bad. Straining his eyes he saw that the blade was stopped two inches before it reached his neck.

"Before we continue I have sometin more ta say. As we all know when one Order is inducted they have another chosen in case the worst happens. Those people are here now and let this be a lesson to you. Betray your brethren again and you will befall the same fate or worse and that includes the rest of you.

I doubt that the Order did everything on their own. I know that there is traitors in our midst. If any traitors wish ta turn theirselves in they will be shown leniency. If not te next time I see them I can't make any promises.

An of course Batilian, John, Josef, and Frederic you are officially removed from your duties. You came here a powerful order an now yer no better than cattle. Marlin continue."

Everyone watched as the blade was ever so slowly raised. When it reached the top Frederic was given the chance to say his last words. After that Marlin waited for Gambit's signal. Drawing out the moment a good 64 seconds the blade finally came down lopping of his head and he didn't bat an eye at it. For some reason he had this inner feeling that he was doing the right thing.

Where the hell had that inner feeling been earlier in his life?

Bastilian Shaw was next. He fought thrice as desperately as Weaver to get away ending up with the same results. He was asked the same question. This time the blade came down quick. His head joining Frederic's in the basket below.

Then it was Blake's turn. He fussed a little before deciding that this was the last anyone was to see of him and walked calmly. Laying his body stiffly on the board. Gambit thought that was brave of him. So he gave him an extra twenty seconds of life before Marlin dropped the blade again.

"I see that you have saved me for last," Josef said, "It is a shame that I didn't get to taste our Anna before I died. I bet she would had been delicious. A warm cherry pie sitting in the window waiting for someone to take a bite."

That made him angry. He lost his composure for a few seconds as his fist flew across Josef's face far harder than he needed before sitting back in the chair.

Louis also walked to the chair himself, "The legends said that all traitors would meet a quick end. Tell me Remy Etiene LeBeau do you truly know who you are?"

With that said the blade dropped on him as well. Not even bothering to move the dead out of the way the new Order was sworn in as well as their backup if something were to happen to them. Gambit made a point to let the new leaders get a good look at the dead so that they would know their fate if they chose to follow their example.

"This was not needed." Bella told him, "What would your Anna think if she saw this?"

"She'll never know. I am never going to see her again. She deserves to live the life that she wants and she cannot do that with me around.

"Well that's a relief. Now I don't have to tell you that in return for Logan's help you could never come near his daughter again." She whipped the sweat off her brow.

"If that is te deal you made 'em I'll honor it. I don't know bout yall, but I am famished. Steak anyone?"

**.**

**Please Review**

**Please tell me what yall thank. The lack of reviews last chapter made me want to cry … come on please my B_DAY is today and I would be most happy to see all of your little comments on my email page. Thnx **

Oh and Rogue's coming next chapter :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Finding the Other Half of Me **

**.**

Her feet rested in the contours of the garden rock in the center of the circular gravel path. From there she watched the world change around her. She saw the sun rise and set. She was there when the summer winds gave way to cascading leaves only to disappear under a blanket of snow to thaw by first spring's light. The cycle had taken place four times since she first sat on this rock.

Blinking she saw the fish jump up eager to catch insects whose wings had yet to completely thaw from the morning dew. She heard her parents going at it from outside. Rogue knew that she should be glad. That she should be happy that normalcy had been returned to her life. She should be thankful that she was safe.

But she wasn't.

Living was no longer spontaneous or adventurous. It no longer stimulated her. Life, for her, held all the excitement of a childhood toy, well-worn yet long forgotten. She thirsted for anything that would make her life just the least bit exiting.

At first she thought herself mad. How could she want to be kidnapped again? She didn't long to return to France to be caged again or suffer sexual harassment of any sort. For months she worried over what was wrong with her. So she studied. Read up on kidnaping victims, but nothing quite fit her.

She graduated from high schools as confused as the day she entered. She might had been nearly top of the class, popular, and sought after much to Logan's dislike, but she still felt it. That part of her that was missing. The excitement. The rush. The fun.

After her first year of college she dared to think that he was the cause of her distress. She didn't miss the actual kidnapping as much as she missed him. But why should she? He was nothing to her. Nothing. Or so she liked to believe. Denial fueled the fire in her veins. She refused to let herself think that she missed him hence had feelings for him.

The summer after second year her mother, Yuriko, suggested that she get a man. Anna thought it couldn't hurt as long as they didn't touch her. Eyes on the prowl she never saw the right man. They were all too short, too pale, and too blah.

'_He doesn't smile like Remy does' _ That was the thought that buried her denial. How could she pretend to not care for him if she compared every man within a twelve foot radius from her to him?

So she was left to face the facts. Rogue pulled out a slip of paper and a pin to make a list pertaining to her feelings about him.

List A

I miss him (a lot)

For some reason I can't get him out of my head

Whenever my mind's not occupied by work my thoughts drift to him. Thoughts that are not entirely decent.

I'm attracted to him

In a way he scares me

How can you like a man you don't know?

Is he alive?

In the end why did he choose to save just me and not himself

And what the hell is wrong w/ me?

The third year of college she made a pact with herself to be true to her feelings. Feeling one, she wouldn't say love or like. Her feelings for him were in between. Second, she was afraid to see him. She was afraid to go to his home and find him dead. And in all honesty she'd rather find him dead than with some bimbo (Bella cough). But what truly scared her was the possibility that she might find him and that he might be more than willing to be with her.

Yes love scared her. Pure and simple. Why couldn't love or how she felt about him whom was as close to love without being love make since? He was the enemy. He ruined her life for a little while. She should hate him not want to be with him. And thirdly she knew she was hiding. Hiding from him.

She liked to blame school, but her pact made her face the facts. She cared about him and she was hiding on the other half of the world from him. That was why she decided to leave during the summer and find him. She needed closure at the very least.

Removing herself from the rock she headed inside grabbing only her car keys and purse from her room. She made a point to leave a note for Logan on the fridge. The last thing she wanted him to do was panic.

Note in place she left.

…

"He looks sad." Michelle said to JeanLuc as they watched their Guildsmaster from the second floor balcony.

"Non," JeanLuc sipped his house lemonade, "He's searching."

"Looking you say," she turned to him relaxing her arms on the banister, "We both know what it is he hopes to find."

"She won't come for him."

"And he her," Michelle sighed, "He believes he knows what is best."

"We must all make sacrifices."

"Has he not sacrificed enough?"

JeanLuc swirled his tea around not meeting her eyes, "It is not us who decides how much a person may suffer."

"I know. Life is not fair."

"I'll drink ta that."

Remy wished to see her again. However, being Guildmaster prevented him from entertaining fantasies. He had an empire to run. Over the years he had flushed out many a traitor, saved governments allowing people to live as they always do, and countless other deeds. Not that they mattered without her.

"Crap not again." He huffed under his breath. He had to stop thinking about her. It would only hurt more.

"Did ya hear wat I said?"

"You said something?"

"Gawd Remy," Bobby snapped, "I am tryin ta talk to ya. You could at least pretend ta give a damn!"

"I do give a damn. There's just a lot on my mind."

"You have been a busy bee Remy and ta thank I was once jealous of you for having all of this." He laughed.

"So what did ya want ta talk bout?"

"Bella again."

"Wat she do now?"

"Notin an tats te problem. I want children Remy an I can't have them if she won't even go near me. She keeps sayin tat she's savin herself for you when you wake up and realize that you want her again."

"Ha, she musta got hit a little too hard in te head on her last mission."

"Be that as it may she still won't touch me. Hell we haven't even consummated our marriage yet."

He laughed although he tried really hard to hold it in.

"Yeah very mature Remy," Bobby glared, "Can't ya just order her ta fuck me or sometin."

"I could, but ya see maybe there's a better way."

"Better?"

"Oui. Femmes respond better ta action than words."

"You sayin I should beat her?"

He slapped his head, "Non, what I'm saying is that you should treat her like a child. Take away her privileges. Deny her her comforts and tell her te only way ta get em back is …"

"Ta please me," he smiled, "Why aint I thank of that before?" He ran off.

"Sire?"

He turned around, "Yes Michelle?"

"What about the mutant situation?"

"Te enemy of our enemy is our friend. Cut a deal with the ones tat ya can."

"Yes master." Michelle walked off leaving JeanLuc to stare at him.

"Wat ya lookin at?"

"Don't flatter yerself." JeanLuc rolled his eyes before he too joined Michelle.

…

With the New Orleans Lakefront Airport behind her she trudged forward to the rent a car office. The walk seemed far more than fifteen minutes; her eyes constantly surveying her surroundings with clammy bawled fist.

Giving one last look behind her before she entered she walked to the front desk demanding the fastest car they could give her. Not even bothering with insurance she headed due east. She still had some time to kill before she got there so she drove slow to take in the sights. The patisserie still smelled fresh of French pastries. The club that she received her first kiss in still stood.

Thirty minutes later she saw the overpass that nearly crushed her and Logan as they made their getaway from the place she was returning to when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kid what are you up to? You didn't answer my calls."

"You called?" She turned her phone off the moment she left home.

"Just sixty five times. It's got me thinking that you're going to do something I really don't want you to do."

"I'm fine."

"Where are you now?"

"Driving."

"Where?"

"Where do you think I'm driving at?"

"I called Chuck. He says that you are nowhere to be found."

"Look Logan I love those guys like they're family, but sometimes a gal just needs to be with herself."

"Uh huh."

"Yep."

Pause …

"Ok Kid tell me where you are or I will come and find you."

"Why can't you just stay under Yuriko for a while? You seem to like it there."

"So this is what this is about? You feel that I got married and I don't have enough time for you? Anna Yuriko is a lot of things, but she's not my number one girl."

She could run with this … or tell the truth, "Well I can't tell. Every time we go somewhere you always let Yuriko choose the place and when I'm with you all ya can talk about is Yuriko this and Yuriko that!"

"I'm sorry. How about you come home and let me make everything right?"

"No."

"No what?"

"I aint comin home since when I'm home we barely see each other anyway!"

"That's not true …"

"Really? I've been home from college two weeks and this is the most we've spoken to each other ya know tat Logan," she felt bad. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings and she was happy for Yuriko and him, but she really wanted to see that Cajun more, "When I was younger you'd kill ta make sure I was happy!"

"I still would."

"Ha, would not! You are a pussy whipped stay at home husband! If it wasn't fer yall two going at it at all hours of te day I woulda thought Yuriko castrated you …"

"Anna."

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME! I will talk to you when I feel like it. That is if ya can find te phone. In fact ta make sure ya do why don't ya tape it to her vagina! Goodbye!" she disconnected the call and turned it off before he could call back.

She couldn't believe what she did. Now he's going to be alone all hurt like because she wanted to run off to see the guy who got her kidnapped in the first place. Something was really wrong with her. But she couldn't really say, _"Well actually I'm in New Orleans ta see tat asshole who held me captive fer two years"_ now could she.

She turned into a diner to calm her nerves. Maybe a little alcohol would do the trick. In the diner she turned her phone back on to see he had called an outstanding forty five more times and even Yuriko had called a few times. Although most of her calls was death threats ordering her to return to stop worrying Logan. She had even managed to get a few text from the X-MEN. She turned her phone off after she saw Kurt's text message.

_You're going to see him aren't you? _

Back on the road she would arrive by six thirty if all went well.

…

Remy wished he could drown out the sound of his brother and sister-in-law's arguing as he signed documents. Bella was pissed that Bobby took away her wait staff and told her to clean by herself. She was also ticked that he threatened to move her out the mansion aka away from him.

At present however Bobby was packing their bags. He had already bought a home and he told her that they would return the moment their child was in his hands which pissed Bella off even more. Tired of it he pushed his call button.

His secretary Comella came in, "Master you have need of me?"

"Tell my brother an Bella if they keep arguing like tat I'ma make they trip ta hell happen quicker than expected."

"Yes sir. And Elizabeth the Second is concerned that there may be an attack made on her grandson and new daughter in law. She would speak with the French base, but she believes that talking to you will grant results."

"She's a wise lady."

…

"Anna you can do this." She chanted to herself as the building came in sight. She was not a worrisome teenager anymore. She could handle this. She's a woman after all. Only if she was as confident as her thoughts.

She pulled into the drive stopping at the gate where guards blocked her path. The strongest looking came to her side, "This is private property miss. Please leave before we are forced to use deadly force."

Rolling her eyes, "I'm here ta speak wit te Guildsmaster."

He eyed her suspiciously, "State your business and name."

"Visit and tell 'em he can see fer himself aftah all he couldn't have me leavin jus yet."

The Guard gave her one last look making sure to flash his gun at her before he joined the others and pulled out his phone.

"Master?"

"Yes, Claudi?"

"We have a guest outside."

"Who?"

"A woman in her twenties. Says she's here for a visit and that you couldn't have her leaving just yet."

"Bold one eh." he thought about just sending the girl on her way. The last thing he needed was another Bella. Then he thought about it. The phrasing of what Claudi told him the woman said. He had only said that to one person. A special person. His heart began to flutter.

"Guildmaster sir?"

"Bring her in. I'll meet her at te entrance."

"By your command."

The guard, Claudi, opened the gate motioning for her to enter as well as making sure to let her know the consequences of trying to hurt his master in any way.

…

Remy ran from his seat in the office to the front door so fast that he had to stop for breath. He was normally the collected one. Taking a moment to straighten himself out he schooled his features. After all it may be someone else. Ready to be disappointed yet again he opened the door.

Anna drove slowly. She could see him. He was alive! Alive! Pulling to a quick stop she exited the car.

…

He knew he was dreaming. He would wake up and find that he had fallen asleep in his office going over papers. Anna couldn't really be here could she? The last time he seen her he thought she was perfect. Was it possible for a person to get even more perfect?

Her tomboyish hair that ended at the nape of her neck now reached midway down her back. Her creamy skin almost had a luminous glow no longer blotched by teen acne. He had known her to be partial to blue jeans and a graphic tee. And now she was standing here in a peach pencil skirt with a white blouse and heels.

Anna gave him a gentle smile. Finding out first most if he were alive or not was her top priority and now that she knew he was she had time to take in his appearance. As he stared at her his eyes looked round. Almost puppyish, but slightly sad. He didn't seem to have that air of confidence about him that she loved so much.

He also let his facial hair grow in maybe a little too thick although she did think the ponytail was a nice touch. She didn't mind the long hair. It made him look more European. Looking further down she felt her eyes narrow. How could he be wearing Dream Gambit's clothes at a time like this? Jerk.

"Anna?" he asked. He wouldn't dare touch her. He didn't think he could take it if he found out that she wasn't real.

She walked over to his face. If it weren't for her powers she would place her hand along his strong jaw. Instead she whacked him in the head.

Yep, she was real. "Oww why ya do tat fer!"

"Fer worryin me all tis time. Ya coulda told me tat ya were alive!"

"Thanks fer te concern," he spat, "I try ta let ya have a good life witout me an this is te thanks I get!"

"Damn straight!"

"You crazy femme!"

"Swamp rat!"

"So you just came here ta annoy me?"

"Aren't ya gonna let me inside. It's getting cold."

"It's summer cherrie. It no get cold out here."

"It does when I'm standing next to you."

"Have you always been this charming?" He asked sarcastically.

"I learn from te best." She strode past him inside, "Oh an tis time Rems I get my own room."

"Tat aint fair."

"Te hospitality ya showed me te last time I was here wasn't fair."

He chased after her, "Do you even remember te way?"

"I'm a big girl now Rems. I'm sure tat I can find my own way around."

"What about yer luggage."

"Didn't bring any."

"You cant just leave your car there."

"Watch me."

"Can ya stop being so damn difficult!"

She came to an empty room and slammed the door behind her.

"Guess so." He muttered to himself. With a renewed pep in his step he adjourned to his bedroom.

…

The following morning at the breakfast table JeanLuc eyed his son. No not Bobby since they had moved out early on yesterday, but Remy. Looking past the steam rising from his cup of coffee he noticed the idiotic smile he had as if nothing could dampen the mood. He also noticed that he had made time to better his appearance. The abundance of facial hair was gone. He was clean shaven, a few loose hairs hung free from his ponytail holder. Instead of his Guildsmaster clothes he was wearing a simple green shirt and blue jeans.

"All right," he sat his coffee down, "What has you in such a happy mode."

"What makes ya say tat?"

"Yer grining at te table and I have a feelin tat te table aint made ya so happy."

He smiled harder, "Are you sure about that?"

A servant dressed in black approached him, whispered into his ear, and left. Remy rose from his chair,

"I'll be back JeanLuc … that is after I bring our guest down."

Anna was tired. She had been on a plane for sixteen hours followed by driving for another three. She disserved to sleep in which is why she threatened certain death to the person who dares to even think to open her bedroom door.

She was awoken by a light tapping on her door. With bloodshot eyes she nearly ripped the door open in her furry demanding to know who had awakened her. The man said he was only doing as told, not that she heard that much. By then she was flinging ceramic decorations at the man.

A few moments later her door was knocked on again. What did a girl have to do to get a little sleep? She had hoped that pretending to sleep would make the intruder leave her alone.

"I know you're awoke petite."

It didn't work.

"Go away I'm tired."

"Non, besides I thought you were accustomed to my hospitality?"

"Oh is that what they call it now?"

"Come on a little sunshine'll do ya good."

"I can get sun later." She started to dose back off. The moment her eyes closed he hoisted her over her shoulder.

"Hey!" she protested.

He ignored her bitching all the way back to the dining room. JeanLuc almost fainted when he saw who he had over his shoulders. No wonder he was so happy.

"I'll leave yall two alone …" JeanLuc began to get up.

"Don't bother." Anna hissed before touching Remy's neck with her bare hands causing him to pass out.

Pulling herself off of him, "Tell him when he wakes up we'll talk after I wake up."

…

Well into the second day of her visit she finally got out of bed. Making herself decent she went to find Remy. He was in the dining room with the goofy grin still plastered on his face.

"Nice ta see ya awake."

Biting back a rude retort, "When's breakfast gonna be served?"

He laughed, "Dinner will be ready soon. Sit. JeanLuc said ya wanted ta speak wit me."

"I do." She took the chair right next to him. She could see surprise touch his face for a moment before he went back to normal.

"Well?"

"Before we start Rems let's agree ta be completely honest."

"If tat's wat ya want."

"I do."

"Then tell me wat color panties ya got on."

Turning red, "This is serious Swap rat."

"Blue? Yellow? Green would match yer eyes … pink?"

"Stop guessing an stop visualizing wat I'd look like witout any clothes."

"I wasn't!"

"Uh-huh?"

"I was imagining ya wit yer underwear on."

Giving him a swift kick in the leg, "Stop playin. I said I wanted ta talk."

Rubbing his leg, "About what?"

"About us."

"What is there to talk about? You're here. I'm here. It's simple."

"No it's not. Do you even want to know why I came?"

"Tell me."

"I came because even after knowing what a bastard ya are and finally escaping you much to my relief I still couldn't forget you."

"I can't forget you either."

"And I know tat fer you this is all simple."

"How do you know how I feel? Got a crystal ball hidden in there somewhere?"

"Just tell me how you feel."

"You probably thank I just saw ya an fell in love. Well tat's true in a way. Ya see Remy's been with many a femme. Many. Hot ones. Tall ones. Skinny ones. Thick ones of every color you could imagine …"

"That makes me feel better." She interrupted sarcastically.

"I know. Now shh. Anyway I am used to te cream of te crop so to speak and here you come. Not a damn thing special about you cept yer hair and death complexion yet I couldn't take my eyes off of you. There was something different about you. Different than anyone else I been with.

So I kept you. Got to know you. There's some thangs I can live without like yer need ta hurt me, but overall I had spent wat a month wit you and knew I needed you in my life. Do ya honestly know te power ya have over me?

Just being in te same room as you raises my spirits. Seeing the fire in yer eyes gives me a case of wood that ya wouldn't believe. And when yer mad at me my whole body's depressed and I know notin will make te pain go away until I make ya happy again. Do you know I would do anything for you? I would do much more than kill that's for sure."

She didn't think that he cared about her like that which made her words all the more cruel to say, "Remy I miss you a lot when yer not around and yes I do thank yer te finest man I ever saw, but outside of tat there is notin. I feel like there should be more between us before I do something like commit. I like ya strongly, but love. Love is just to much ta ask for right now."

Hurt, "Fair enough. I guess you being a prisoner of mine gives ya reason to doubt me."

"Oh it does," she said quickly seeing the smile fade from his face, "But," he looked at her hopefully, "I'm here to get to know you in tat way. An hey who knows. Maybe in a year or two I'll feel te same way about you tat you do fer me."

Smile returned, "Trust me by te time this here Cajun's done wooing you you'll be begging to me to stay."

"We'll see."

"Does anyone know yer here by te way?"

"No and I'd like ta keep it tat way."

It became eerily silent even after the food arrived. Anna was nervous. How do you go about getting to know someone for the sake of knowing yourself? Remy on the other hand was hurt. How could he feel so strongly for her when she did not feel the same? But she came. She came to him all on her own and that meant something to him. Maybe she cared more for him then she was willing to admit.

Breaking the silence, "So ya still have yer powers?"

"Yep."

He nodded, "I see."

"Does that mean …"

"Let me stop ya right there. Nothin and I mean absolutely notin is going to keep me away from you ."

"But I may not be able to give you the future you wanted."

"I've come ta accept tat te world doesn't turn round te sun because ya want it to. It does it because it has to. This is te hand tat we were dealt. I have no complaints. Do you?"

"No."

…

**Please Review **

**And yes my next chapter will be my ****LAST ****chapter. Please everyone REVIEW one LAST time. Please. I kinda don't want it to end, but you know how the saying goes. Anyway please review and if you need me to answer a question leave it in a review and I'll respond at the top! Thanks **


	30. Chapter 30

**The Last Chapter **

Rain. The only sound that filled the recesses of the mansion wings echoing through corridors coupled with sporadic clashes of lightning and thunder where sky battled earth for domination. A coincidence as to the fact that he too had his own battle to confront.

Striking, a vision of distraught beauty, a Venus de Milo in modern day gazed out of framed aperture with sad eyes seeing everything yet nothing all at once. She had been like this for a number of days now. He had grown to suspect it had less to do with him and more to do with the ones she left behind in order to be with him.

And yet she was free. A bird with a key to its own cage. He had no restrictions over her. If she wanted to leave then she could despite the fact that the sight of her retreating back aggrieved him.

"You miss him don't you?" Remy spoke from a distance as if his nearness would force her to leave.

She turned then. The eyes lit only by the lightening casting the hall in an eerie corn silk hue, "If I go to him he will never let me come back here. But if I leave then I cannot stay with you."

A truth he knew all too well. Remy tried to read her deeper emotions through her shadowy eyes when she turned from him blocking them with her spun ginger hair. Stilling his self for his words he came closer to her using a finger to carefully place her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face for what he thought would be the last time, "If you miss him then go to him."

Thunder concealed her small gasp, but not her tears. They ebbed along the contours of her face as she slammed her fist into the window, "You don't get it. I don't want to leave," her words punctuated by another crackle, "I want to be with you," but in a smaller voice, "And him too."

"I will not make you choose."

"But he would."

"You don't know that."

"A year to this day," she used the back of her hand to steady her tears, "I've been. I've missed … I haven't so much as called him."

Lightening illuminated her face. It was in that moment that he truly knew he did not have a choice. He had known that eventually this day would come. Sins considered he didn't deserve happiness. He didn't even disserve her he painfully admitted to himself. A few months ago he saw the first signs of her duress.

At first he thought it a miscalculation on his part. Maybe that day he wasn't witty, handsome, smooth, romantic, and or charming enough when all the while it was not him it was her.

The year spent together had many a vicissitude. Change whether it is good or bad followed by readjusting had been their norm. At first it seemed simple enough. He had originally underestimated her need to get to know him which is why he put up fronts as well as lavishing her with his wealth. But his Anna already knew he was rich, already knew he was a Guildsmaster. She told him bluntly one day that maybe she couldn't get to know the real him because he didn't even know who that is and if he couldn't figure that out then it was a waste of time putting up with his antics.

So naturally he simply filled her in on his life story hoping that would suffice her. Instead this had the opposite effect. She told him that she wasn't looking for his timeline she was looking for him and to emphasize her previous threat she left that night to a nearby hotel refusing to come back until he found himself.

In need of assistance he spoke with his father. JeanLuc simply told him to ask himself questions making it a point to answer himself truthfully and that he might be surprised by the outcome. After work that evening he sat with a blank piece of stationary in front of him wondering what the hell kind of questions should he be asking himself. The same occurred three nights in a row until, over a night cap, he began scrawling random questions.

By morning he had formulated that he loved grilled cheese sandwiches, preferred beer in a bottle rimmed with lemon juice, liked soccer, loved to steal –well more like relished in it, hated being a Guildmaster, hated having responsibility, admitted that he was more the wind winding its way around a motionless mountain top, that secretly he longed to be free. He realized that what he loved best about having sex was for those brief hours he could forget about who he was. His guilt, his responsibility, his hardships, and just enjoy life. He also admitted to himself that he was more of a bad person who did good things than a good person with the occasional screw up and that he was ok with that. In fact the prospect of going to hell didn't scare him. Few things rarely did. Yet the notion of spending his life without her scared him more than anything.

He told her as much the same morning and although she didn't come back when he left the hotel she was back by dinner time.

And it was about three months in before the romance began. He'd never forget the day when the autumn flowers were in bloom. How the asters with their pink petals reminiscent of his Anna's lips called attention to the viewer while contrasting beautifully with violet spotted toad lilies and goldenrod marigolds.

Amongst the flowers she sat with her legs crossed, elbows resting upon her thighs, in deep concentration. Wondering what she was reading he crossed over to her easily plucking the book from her hand turning her focused eyes to polished emeralds.

Refusing to give it back until she explained it she confessed that it was a romantic novel, but she just couldn't believe how easily the lead female would fall in love with the lead guy just because of a few words and a conveniently placed accident.

"Depends on the guy." He stated picking up where she left off reciting the male lead, Pietro's , lines. Still holding the book she recited Angelica's lines and by the time they finished reading he had her red faced. He could make the ingredients to bologna sound good if he wanted to. From then on they always read together like that when he wasn't busy.

From there matters only grew warmer. It's funny looking back he considered. How can his memories be so warm while his current state was ice cold? Either way there had been many close calls to touching her. In the hall, his bedroom, the kitchen counter, of course the flowerbeds, and what's more he didn't actually have to initiate contact all the time.

Then December came with the news that he would soon be an uncle. Apparently making Bella pick up after the dog he bought her on her knees made her see reason. And with it being the time of good tidings Bobby showed up near constantly with status reports constantly talking about his little family. And how happy his family was and how good looking his family was going to be once it was complete. He said if he had a son he'd treat him less than just to toughen him up, but if he had a daughter he'd spoil her rotten and look after her always.

It was those words at the dinner table that made his Anna draw short. Sitting her flute down she politely excused herself. He didn't understand then like he did now. After all how could he fully understand the perplexity of a woman's mind until it became rather obvious what was troubling her. And now that it was June again he couldn't remedy her current state of dismay.

While she was getting to know him he had gotten to know her. He knew that as important as he was to her he just wasn't enough. Although he was ready to forsake anything just to be with her she wasn't because she had a heart. When she loved she did so unconditionally. A gift he had only recently felt. He knew he could never make her choose, he also knew she needed her friends and her parents. After all she was entitled to that right.

Drawing her into his chest, "Go."

"I … I." she was torn. He could feel the ripping of her heart through his clothes as readily as he could hear it in her voice.

"If you love me," he couldn't finish the command just yet. His throat had restricted, closing him out of the words he not wanted but needed to stay. Chocked, "You will leave me."

"But I don't want …"

"Few rarely get what they want," he reminded pulling her tighter to him, "Seldom have what they need and Anna you need your family. Go to them."

"But I need you too." Her grip on his waist tightened at the goodbye.

Forcing his arms to release her, "Anna I am commanding you to leave not because I am Guildmaster here, but because I love you. A while ago you asked me who I really was. What I can tell you now is that I'm not the type to deny you anything … not anymore."

The precipitation outside quickened in time with her heartbeat causing her to jump, "I don't know what to say. Thank you seems so cruel and calling you a jerk at this moment wouldn't work …"

"Just go. Nothing you can say will change how either of us feel."

**)GM( **

How could everything be so calm when she felt the world crumbling around her? Her feet felt like lead with every step she took away from him. On her way out she just sat there and stared hoping for one last glimpse. Only after an hour passed did she find it in herself to depart. Broken inside out she went to one of the few places in the world she felt truly safe.

Xavier's Institute for the Gifted

Not caring that her headlights were still on or that there was luggage in her trunk she walked up to the doors trying to find the strength to open them. Anna had a reputation as being one tough bitch and she would be damned if she just walked in there looking every part the kicked puppy.

Balling her fist as she tried to ground herself she heard a rustle to her left. Turning she saw it was Logan. He was looking at her as if he had just found the cure to cancer which abruptly turned to fierce anger then concern when he no doubt smelled the tears clinging to her blouse.

Before he could do so much as question her she ran into his arms and cried. She had missed him so much, she was so happy, and yet sad. Bittersweet to be with her father yet without her lover. Seeing that she would not calm anytime soon he carried her to the garage.

Upon being sat down she apologized for what she had told him for she didn't mean it followed quickly by all that has happened until now.

"I … I," she cried, "I … just love him … so much."

The sound of Logan punching his bike bought her out of her confession. He was beyond angry constantly fighting for the words to say while looking at her as if she disgusted him. Until finally he caught the words as if the wind carried them calling her a besotted fool and a dumb ass, being the nicest of terms, for running back to someone he had worked, not to mention her friends, so hard to save her from.

He even complimented Remy for having the sense to send her back where she belonged. Then he blamed his self. If only he would have saved her sooner, if only he would have paid more attention he would notice the signs of his daughter losing her mind.

Then he was angry again. Swearing to the high heavens finishing with the words, "At times like this I'm glad I'm not your father," which he immediately wished he could take back.

**)GM( **

"I've … had my suspicions." Rogue said to Logan a quarter past one in the kitchen a few days later.

"Anna …"

"My real parents. Who are they?"

Closing his eyes to see the memory more clearly, "It was an accident. I was in search of a new start. My search took me to Avinger, Texas. It's a small town. No more than a thousand people and I was just passing through.

It was late but I wanted a coffee. The waitress was kind to me. Let me in, pulled out a chair, and handed me a menu saying that they rarely saw visitors here when her boyfriend came. He didn't look small town. He had a business suit with neatly groomed brown hair with a pale complexion swearing up and down that the bastard wasn't his. When she persisted he slammed her into the table and I saw him out.

The girl was sad. She didn't have much money. She couldn't bring her child into this world. Since I saved her she said anything I wanted on the house and told me her life story. Her friend Jamie-Beth snuck them into this high end function in Dallas. And that's where she and Jameson Carter met.

I stayed a little while. Long enough to know she was thinking of adoption before I left for Mexico. A while later I came back. She was hiding a black kid in the back from these racist assholes that were hunting him until they passed.

Someone snitched and they threatened to kill her if she didn't give up where she had moved the kid to since the diner was clean. I heard her scream, I ran, I heard the shot. I wanted to chase after the guy who did it but the pain induced labor.

I didn't know what to do so she yelled orders at me. Next thing I know I'm at the diner holding you. She knew if we didn't get you out soon you would die with her and then she asked me to make sure that you were safe. It's strange that the moment she closed her eyes the same pair opened to look at me.

And after I settled everything down there I had you and didn't know what to do, but I couldn't give you up. I'm sorry I never told you. Marianne was a good woman. Even dying she put the needs of others over herself."

"I see."

"And I've done some thinking. I don't like this. Whatever this is between you and him, but I will try. Lord knows I've sinned and even your mother managed to bring out the good in me perhaps you do this for him."

"Logan."

Standing, "Anna I know what I said that day will take some time to forgive and I'm not agreeing to this to appease him. I'm doing this for you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

)GM(

"I guess Tatera did do something right after all," he said admiring the blue Mayan jade necklace turning the smooth pieces in his hand, "if it weren't fer him I would have never met her."

"Who?"

He turned surprised to see the woman he was just thinking about. With a smile he answered, "The woman that I love."

Pretending to not know to whom he was addressing, "Do I know her?"

"She looks a lot like you except she's wearing this necklace."

"Umm no one is wearing that necklace."

"Not yet." Remy walked behind her placing it around her neck. Once it affixed itself to her throat it glowed. Concerned he reached to take it off at the same time she did. The touch normally left him waking up on the floor the next day but this time it did nothing. Apparently she noticed the same. Their eyes met briefly before pulling her into a smoldering kiss. In those moments he let her know how much he loved her and would continue to love her before taking it off assuring her that, "I will claim your heart without the need for touch."

"Are you so sure?"

Pulling her into his arms, "We have the rest of our lives to find out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
